Runaway
by Toni-Marie Cullen
Summary: Bella Swan: Novel writer and in need of a date to her best friend's wedding. Edward Cullen: Soon-to-be ex-Male Escort and Soulmate Searching. They meet, they attract, they run. Will love be the answer to bring them back? E/B A/J Em/R 'M' for Lemons/Lang
1. Prologue

_12th August 2010_

* * *

**Prologue**

**

* * *

**

**_~ Mr & Mrs Carlisle Cullen ~_**

**_requests the pleasure of your company_**

**_at the marriage of their daughter_**

**_Mary-Alice_**

**_To_**

**_Mr Jasper Hale Whitlock_**

**_At Isle Esme_**

**_On Saturday 3rd July_**

**_~ At 2.30 o'clock ~_**

**_R.S.V.P_**

**_4903 Oakwood Drive_**

**_Seattle_**

**_WA 98167_**

Dear Bella,

It finally happened, we finally set a date. It was a long time coming but I know you understand that we didn't feel ready. Mom and dad practically threw a party once we announced our news, they didn't get why we put it off for so long, opting to go for a long engagement.

I know this must be hard for you and it kills me that I had a war with myself about sending this invitation. I just want you to know that there is no pressure to come. You can stay clear of the whole thing or you can just come for a vacation. You don't even need to come to the ceremony.

I love you so much Bella and you have been through too much in your life. You are barely in you mid-20s and you have lived a life that most never do.

You know how much it would mean to me for you to stand up there as my maid of honour but you also know that I would never force you or guilt trip into doing something that could make you uncomfortable or bring back hurt.

Let me know what you decide. There is no rush. If you decide to be in the wedding party then the plans change but I will explain once you have made you decision. Don't forget, no pressure.

I love you, no matter what you decision.

Love,

Alice.


	2. One

_14th August 2010

* * *

_

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

_Bella Swan_

I stared at the piece of fancy paper in my left hand, baring the details of my best friend's wedding. In my right was the letter that accompanied it that I had read countless times. The crease marks and small rips showed that it had been picked up and put down a lot over the past months that I had it.

Yes, months. And I still hadn't given a response to the invitation. I had spoken to Alice on the phone time and time again; she was my best friend after all. She never failed to reassure me that it wasn't compulsory for me to attend. She insisted that it would be fine with her if I avoided it altogether. But I could hear the heartbreak she was trying to hide each and every time.

I wanted to be there, more than anything. But I didn't trust myself. I would be able to do and say all the right things but I didn't trust that my heart would be in it and that I wouldn't burst into tears at any random moment. The tears should be from happiness, but mine wouldn't. They would be from the heartbreak that I have dealt with over the past 5 years.

And I have dealt with it, believe it or not. But that doesn't mean I have completely forgotten about it. But a wedding like this would bring it all back to the surface.

And what pisses me of to no end is that I'm completely over the fucker. Yes I hate him, but I couldn't blame him. Technically he had done nothing wrong.

He just listened to his heart and told me before it was too late.

_Bella, I love you. But I'm not in love with you. I can't marry you on Saturday. I need to stop this before it gets messy._

Like I said, he listened to his heart. And broke mine in the process.

* * *

My phone rang continuously, and while I tried to ignore it I knew it wouldn't stop until it was answered. I was trying to get more writing done and usually I don't take any calls but from Angela, my agent.

But this wasn't Angela. Instead it was private number.

"Bella Swan," I answered formally.

"Bella, hey. It's Jasper." Alice's soon-to-be-husband. I couldn't help but smile. Any agitation I was feeling was wiped away as soon as I heard his Texas drawl. There was something about him that instantly calmed the people in his presence.

"Hey Jazz, what's up?" I asked.

"I'm not disturbing you am I? It took me a couple of times to get through to you."

I inwardly rolled my eyes. Obviously you were disturbing me otherwise I would have answered first time. But I couldn't blame Jazz, he didn't think of things like this.

"No, it's cool. What can I help you with?"

"It's about Alice's wedding gift. I need help and running out of time. I have less than two weeks and am starting to panic."

"Okay…I'm guessing you don't have an idea of what to get her?" I asked.

"No, I was thinking maybe clothes or shoes or a new bag but, one - I have no idea about them sort of things and two - I want it to be personal."

"Yeah, I wouldn't do that. Even though I'm sure she will love it, like you said, it isn't very personal. Okay, I have an idea. Do you have any momentums of your time together?"

"Yeah, I have a few." He answered sounding intrigued.

"Okay, well Alice loves jewellery so get a charm bracelet for her."

There was silence on the other end.

"Okay, what are the momentums for?" This time I didn't stop myself from rolling my eyes.

"Find charms Jazz of them momentums. And if you can't find any then get them made." I replied.

"That sounds…really good actually. Thanks Bella, you're a life saver."

"You're welcome Jasper. But I think maybe add a little something to tell her how you feel."

"Yeah I was thinking that too. So…" I waited for him to finish.

"So what?"

"Have you decided?" he asked seriously.

"No, not yet. And it's killing me. I don't know what to do."

Jasper was quiet for a moment, "Bella, can I tell you something?"

"Sure," I murmured. Why did I feel so bad all of a sudden?

"Okay, you have known Alice for how long? Since you moved to Forks when you were 16. She was the first person to befriend you in a new place with new people and completely new things. You both know each other inside out. Which means you must know what this wedding means to her and how perfect every little detail has to be.

"She has been going crazy trying to get everything into place and she's randomly breaking down. She puts it down to stress but I know better, Bella. She misses you and loves you so much. She's trying to hide her feelings from you but she can't from me. I know it must be a hard decision but I beg you to think about Alice. She was there when you needed her, and I know you're grateful and never asked her to be," he cut me off before I had a chance to answer, "but that's Alice. When someone needs her she will be there for them in a second.

"So please, Bella. Just think of Alice when you make your decision. All this wedding planning she has been doing is taking its toll on her. Not because it's stressful, even though it is, but because she wanted to do all this with her best friend and maid of honour."

Great, now I feel like absolute shit.

"You know I want to be there Jazz, but it's so hard. And it's not just because of my past. It's the fact that he's going to be there. And it's the fact that everyone is always going on at me to move on. There will be people talking behind my back, saying that I have no date because I'm so broken hearted. Thats what I know I'm not ready for, especially when I break down on my own with no one there to comfort me." I explain. I hadn't noticed those points before but they all seem to be coming together now.

"Ahh, Bells. Shit honey, I didn't know it was all of that. I know it's because Jake with be there and because it's a wedding but I didn't realise there was more. But you know that both Alice and I will be there and Rose and Emmett. We will be there for your however you want us." He tried to comfort me with his words but it didn't work.

"I'm sorry for laying it all on you Jasper. I know you're trying to help but it will be your wedding day. Both you and Alice won't want to be comforting your sobbing best friend. And Rosalie and Emmett don't help. Rosalie can't see why I'm not moving on. She never fails to get on my ass about it and Emmett never takes things seriously."

"I see what you're saying Bella, I do but what I don't understand is why don't you change it?" I furrowed my brows.

"What do mean change it? Change what?" I asked.

"Bring a date. Even if you're not going to move on, bring a man to playas your date. Pretend to be happy and in love or whatever." I scoffed.

"And where Mr I-Know-The-Answer-To-Everything am I going to find someone who is willing to do that?" I asked.

"I don't know, maybe a friend," I heard a door open and close on the other end of the line and Alice's voice calling for Jasper, "Shit, bells. I have to go; Alice doesn't know I'm calling you."

"It's okay Jazz, good luck with the gift." I replied.

"Thanks, and please think about what I said. We all love you and just want the best for you," he said sincerely.

"I know you do. I'll think about it. See you soon Jazz."

"Bye Bells," I hung up the phone.

* * *

I tried to get back to work after my conversation with Jasper but I couldn't get it out of my head. I hated the fact I was hurting Alice. She was always so happy and if what Jasper was saying was true then this whole mess must really be taking its toll on her.

I vowed that I would call her and help with anything she needed even if I decided not to go to the wedding.

I was selfish. Jasper was right; she had always been there for me. I went into serious depression after the break up and Alice flew from Washington to New York to stay with me for over a month during that time. She made sure I was fed and showered. She even helped me get a bit of writing for my first novel done. She tried everything to make me happy again and when thpse things didn't work she gave me herself to cry on. Sometimes she joined me during my crying spurts.

So, yes, I was selfish. She could do all that for me but I couldn't put on my big girl panties and walk down an aisle in a pretty dress? I was once told I was a selfless person, look at what I had become now.

I knew I wouldn't be able to go without a date. But it would be awkward going with someone who I didn't know, a complete stranger. I didn't need to be clinging to someone thinking I was a total psycho if I lost my control.

But I couldn't think of anyone who was suitable. After the whole Jacob diabolical, I tented to stray away from any kind of relationship with a man. I didn't do friendship or romantic. I had the occasional one night stand but that was as far as I allowed things to get.

My phone rang again and this time it was Angela.

"Hey Ang," I answered.

"Hey, I'm just calling to see how the writings coming?" she asked. She sounded rushed.

"Pretty crap actually. I can't get into it at all."

"Is there something wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"No, not your problem Ang."

"Come on Bella. I'm not just your agent; I'm your friend too. What's going on in that head of yours?" I thought for a moment thinking maybe she could help me.

"The wedding," was all I offered.

"Ahh, I see." I had told Angela the whole story about my past and when I mention the wedding she was sympathetic.

"I can't decide what to do," I whined. "Jasper called and really opened my eyes to some things. Alice really needs me. But I can't go with people talking about my broken heart and having to deal with seeing Jacob while on my own." She was silent while I let my frustrations out. "Any suggestions?" I asked, praying that she did.

"Actually yes, bring a date." She said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Yeah, well that's all well and good and everything but kind of hard to do when you are not friends with any males." I said exasperated.

"Come on Bells, there must be one." I was silent. I heard her gasp over the receiver. "You aren't friendly with any male, at all?" she asked.

"Nope. See my dilemma now?" I said unhappily. My life is so depressing.

"Okay, I have an idea. I'm kind of in a rush at the moment but I will email you. I'm pretty sure I know someone who could help. I'll speak to you soon, and get back to writing." She admonished.

"Yes mom. Thanks Ang, I'll be waiting for that email."

I actually got some writing done while I waiting for Angela's email. One I heard the ding on my blackberry indicating I had received an email I jumped to open it on my laptop.

My eyes skimmed the email. There was a note from Angela at the top and then her idea at the bottom. When my eyes reached it, my jaw was dragging along the floor.

_Bella,_

_Please, don't knock it until you try it. It may work out for you and if I'm right, it's the only option you have. Give him a call._

_Angela._

**Edward Masen**

**Male Escort**

**(212) 431-9845**

**

* * *

**

I sat staring at the piece of paper with the number on. I didn't know what to do. I had my phone in my other hand.

I dialled the number and waited for it to ring. But before it had the chance I chickened out. Again.

For the past 3 hours I had been doing the same thing. I called but before it rang I hung up. I was scared.

Was I doing the right thing? I was never one to do spontaneity and didn't know if I wanted to start. I couldn't believe I was even contemplating calling a male escort.

It would be innocent; I would explain to him that I just need someone to pose as my boyfriend. I thought about fiancé but that was a bit extreme. I knew people would find It hard to believe that I was engaged for a second time, especially when they hadn't even heard of this so called boyfriend.

But could I do this? Could I call this man and ask him to be a loving boyfriend and a shoulder to cry on?

Do I even want him to be that?

The answer to that was yes. I wanted to go to the wedding. I wanted to be there for Alice. And if that meant getting a fake boyfriend then that was what I had to do. I would do this for Alice.

It could even help me. It could get people of off my back and maybe give me an idea of what it's like to be in a relationship again. I was ready to do this. Now I just needed him to agree to it.

This was going to cost a bomb, I just knew it. But I also knew it was going to be worth every penny. It was a good thing I was rich.

I dialled the number for what seemed like the fortieth time before I chickened out.

"Hello?" a masculine voice answered. It was a smooth, deep voice that sounded like velvet. It paused me and I ran through the reasons for doing this once again in my head.

_For Alice._

"Hello?" he said again. I brought myself out of my stupor with a shake of my head.

"Um...hi...uh… is this Edward Masen?" I stumbled over my words. How embarrassing.

"Yes, speaking." He replied.

"My name is Bella Swan and I was wondering if you could help me. I got your number from a friend and she said you could." I explained. How did you ask a male escort for their services?

"Okay, how can I help you Bella?" he asked softly. He voice put me at ease so I decided to just blurt it out.

"Okay, here's the deal. My best friend is getting married next week and I need a date slash a loving boyfriend slash a shoulder to cry on." I explain. My face flamed with embarrassment.

"Ohh, you need an escort?" It sounded like I was propositioning him for sex.

"Yeah," I said dejectedly. He chuckled.

"It's alright. How about we meet for dinner and we will take it from there. We will discuss the when, where's and everything else. Does that sound okay?" he asked.

"Yeah that sounds good." I replied.

"Okay then. Are you free tonight?" I murmured my answer, "Then how about we meet at Bella Italia at 8? Do you know it?" he asked.

"Yeah, I go a lot actually."

"Great, I look forward to getting to know you Bella." he said smoothly.

"You too Mr Masen." I said formally.

"Edward." He said.

"Good bye Edward."

"Goodbye Bella." he hung up.

_What had I got myself into?_


	3. Two

_19__th__ August 2010

* * *

_

**_Thanks to everyone who r_ev_iewed, each and every one brought a huuugggee smile to my face :) This chapter kind of wrote itself, so I hope you still enjoy it. Tell me what you think._**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

_Edward Masen_

_**

* * *

**_

I sat at the table in Bella Italia. It was 7.46 and I was waiting for my next appointment.

_My next appointment._

I hadn't planned on taking on another job. I had been doing this whole escort business for over 4 years. I fucking hated it. I hated it more than I hated anything else in my life.

Perhaps not my cheating father but that's another story.

I had struggled through college and the majority of med school. I worked for my education. I had received a scholarship into NYC. While I was lucky that I had even received a scholarship, it didn't cover my living expenses, only my tuition. But I couldn't complain. With my up-bringing, I was lucky to receive one in the first place.

My father was never one to show emotion. He worked the majority of my childhood and when he wasn't at the office, he was fucking the fresh meat at the office that week. He took his anger and frustrations from his personal life and work out on my mother.

He didn't care about me. He didn't care about my mother. He only cared about himself. But his cheating ways got himself killed when a boyfriend of one of his conquests caught them fucking like bunnies.

To say the boyfriend was pissed would be an understatement. And to release his anger he decided to put a bullet through my father's head.

When the cops arrived at our mansion to tell us the news, I was emotionless. I was numb. I didn't feel a thing finding out he was dead. I didn't feel a thing for him in general.

Instead I watched my mother collapse into hysterics and denial. She knew of his ways but always turned her back on them. No matter how many times I would beg her to divorce him she always declared that she loved him, it didn't matter how many times he hospitalized her.

Her love was proven when she drunk herself into a stupor every night. It was proven the night she crashed into a telephone pole while high as a kite.

At the age of eight, I lost my father and my mother.

After their deaths I jumped from home to home until I was finally adopted by Ed and Elizabeth Masen when I was 13.

I wasn't an easy kid to deal with when I first started living with the Masen's but they took every hateful word and action that I gave them. They proved time and time again their love for me but I was constantly beating it down and throwing it back in their faces.

I told myself that I didn't want their love, didn't need it. Besides, why would they want a broken 13 year old kid like me?

When I overdosed on cocaine at just 15 years old I finally understood that they wanted me. They stayed with me every steps of my rehab. They didn't frown upon me or look at me with disappointment or anger in their eyes. All I ever saw was unconditional love.

That day, when I woke up in hospital with them both at my bedside with tears streaks on their faces, I realised that they were more of my parents and family than my real mother and father ever were.

Elizabeth and Ed Masen were my parents. And I was their son.

We weren't well off growing up and I refused to use the trust fund I was given when I turned 18. Instead I decided to work for my education. I wanted to do it for myself and my family. I didn't want it tainted by bad blood.

However this decision led me to numerous unsuccessful jobs during college. I lost count of the amount of jobs I applied for and were denied. At one time I was working 3 jobs just to cover my living expenses on top of my studies.

My parents were worried about me and if I was honest, I was worried about myself. My parents felt guilty as they were only about to offer very little towards my living expenses. The weekly budget I received barely covered food and electricity. But I didn't blame them. Things were hard for them but it was my own choice not to use my trust fund.

During my junior year of college at NYC, I found an ad in the paper about male escorts. The money was fantastic and it seemed to solve my problems.

I thought I would do it for a couple of months to get ahead on financial payments but I became addicted. I never quit. I was scared that I would be in that situation again so I continued. It allowed me the money I needed as well as time for my studies. I decided to carry on with the job until I had enough money to last through my medical training.

That time was now. I have one year of medical school left and enough in my bank account to last me way beyond my residency. I could live a comfortable lifestyle until then.

But then that phone call came and along with it, Bella. I hadn't seen her before, had no idea who she or what her story was. But there was something in her voice that stirred a feeling inside of me that I hadn't felt before. I couldn't say no to her. But I couldn't say yes either.

That led me to sitting right at this table awaiting my next appointment.

7.54.

She was due at 8 and I hoped she was on time. One thing that annoyed me was tardiness.

I looked around the surrounding area. It was the perfect place to meet a new person. On the phone Bella sounded shy and uncomfortable. I didn't want her to feel like that around me. The restaurant was decorated in warm shades of reds, gold's and browns. It wasn't overly busy but there was a good crowd.

Plenty of tables were filled with people of all age. One table in particular stood out to me. It held an elderly couple, probably around their 70's. They were holding hands across the table and staring into each others eyes. You could feel the love pouring of them. I wished and hoped that one day I would have something like that. Between my job and my studies, I hadn't had time to date. I had a couple of relationships here and there but none that had made the three month mark. But I still hoped.

I continued to look around the restaurant, noticing Knicks and knacks placed around that seemed to make the atmosphere more comfortable. I watched how people interacted with each other. How an older woman with bleached hair and inches of makeup touched a younger mans thigh in a suggestive way and how a mother tried to discipline her child while becoming overwhelmed and on the verge of tears herself.

I looked towards my watch once again. 7.58.

I glanced in the direction on the entrance hoping to get a glance of someone who may be my next job. I was instantly drawn to an angel.

I felt the air leave my lungs when my eyes connected to her form at the podium. She was a goddess, a beautiful brunette. Her hair flowed down her back in soft waves with a slight curl to the ends. It looked so soft and shiny that I just wanted to touch it. She had a heart shaped face with perfect features. From where I sat, I couldn't see her eyes but I knew they would be beautiful like the rest of her. Below her tiny button nose was a set of perfectly pouting lips that I inched to press against my own and run my tongue over.

I hadn't even looked at her body but could already feel myself getting hard. Both she and the hostess start walking in my direction. Could this be her? Could this be the hopeful and slightly desperate girl on the other end of the phone earlier? The girl earlier in the day seemed timid and shy but the woman walking towards me was anything but. She was a vixen.

I scanned her body and almost let an audible moan. Clinging to her body was the tightest dress I had seen. It was one shouldered with a mix of white, black and grey strips running over it. It came around mid-thigh and clung to her like second skin. To make this worse, or _harder_, she wore a pair of black patent heels that made her legs seem to go on for miles. She pulled the look off, she seemed elegant not tacky.

My eyes seemed attached to her legs and I didn't realise they were standing in front of me until they came to a stop. The hostess cleared her throat. My head shot up and I shot her a look hoping to convey my apologies.

The hostess just rolled her eyes and walked back to her podium. I stood up to greet Bella but no words seemed to come out.

"Edward?" A sweet angel's voice said, bringing me out of my stupor.

"Yes, sorry. Nice to meet you Bella." I shook her extended hand and felt a buzz of electricity shoot through my arm. By the sound of the gasp that came from my angel's mouth I'm pretty sure she felt it too.

I cleared my throat and looked back to her eyes. My heart skipped a beat. I was right, they were beautiful. They were a deep brown that allowed me to see for miles. It took a lot for me to break my hold on them and pull her chair out for her. "Please, take a seat." I smiled.

"Thank you," she said softly. I resumed my seat and we sat in uncomfortable silence while I thought of something to say.

I didn't normally meet with my clients but the feeling I felt on the phone made me want to see her. I needed to see her to decide whether I was going to do this one last job.

The waitress came over to take her order. She looked at Bella like a piece of meat and it made me smile. I couldn't blame the girl; I had been doing the exact thing since she had walked through them doors.

We both ordered our food, lasagna for me and mushroom ravioli for Bella as well as a bottle of white wine. The waitress left us alone and I decided it was time to break the ice.

"So, Bella. What is it you do?" I asked. May as well get to know each other before we start business.

"I am a writer. I'm currently working on my third book." She answered. A writer, she must be clever.

"Wow, anything I may know?" I said surprised.

"I doubt it. I mainly write romance and even if you were into that sort of thing I have a pen name. I don't use my real name."

"How do you avoid public appearances? Surely being a successful novelist means having to be in the media." I asked.

"We actually hire an actress to do that part. I write because I enjoy it, not because I want the fame and fortune." She replied. Wow, a beautiful girl who doesn't like the limelight.

"That's nice to hear. There are too many people who do what they can just for money and a bit of recognition. I think it's good that you work hard to accomplish and do something you love. It's very inspiring."

"Thank you. It's nice for you to say. Some people think it's silly for me to stay out of the limelight. They don't understand why I do what I do just because I like it. I guess I'm lucky enough to turn my hobby into a full time job." She said shyly.

"That's true. We can't all be lucky." Bella gave me a curious look.

"Why do you do what you do, Edward?" she asked. I thought about my answer. Normally I didn't discuss my personal life with my clients but I found myself wanting to tell Bella.

"It's good money. It's actually an ideal job for me to work and pay my way through med school." She raised an eyebrow.

"Med school, huh? You must be a pretty decent person to want to dedicate your life to that career. I bet it's not all sunshine and rainbows."

"No definitely not. But I'm not the type to just do a regular 9-5 office job. I want to help people." I explained honestly.

"Good for you," she said softly. "You can't have had an easy life to have to work a job like this just to get an education." She spoke it more like a statement rather than a question. Things were getting personal now, too personal.

"No, I haven't." She could tell by the tone of my voice that that was all I was going to say on the matter.

The waitress returned with our order while keeping her eyes focused solely on Bella.

"Is there absolutely anything I can get you?" She asked Bella while fluttering her lashes. Bella looked mildly uncomfortable so I was sure she had registered the double meaning behind the waitress's words. But she took it in stride and answered back confidently.

"Not at the moment but I'll let you know if I do." She gave her a flirty smile and I'm pretty sure my jaw dropped in surprise. She winked at me quickly before the waitress could see. Ahh, she was going along with it.

The smile on the waitresses face was blinding. I chuckled at her reaction and Bella joined in with my laughter.

"Do you get that a lot?" I asked.

"What? Girls hitting on me? No, never." She giggled.

"I find that hard to believe," I told her.

"Why do you say that?" I just stared at her like she had grown three heads. "What? Do I have something on my face?" her hand raised and started to wipe across her cheek.

"No, no. your fine. Do you not know how stunning you are?" I asked. Her cheeks flame in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you but I'm being serious. Why would you need to pay someone to be your date for the wedding?" I said.

I was going into dangerous territory now. If I was going to take this job then I had to stop with the compliments. I knew I liked and wanted her but if I let her know that then this whole fake relationship wouldn't work. Someone would end up hurt at the end of it.

Unless it wasn't a fake relationship. I could go to this wedding with her as her pretend boyfriend but she wouldn't pay me. I could ask her to be my real date for it and perhaps see where this went. I was quitting the business anyway. Maybe it would be worth it. But there must be a reason a girl like Bella was single. I was sure there was nothing wrong with her; it may be her personal decision. That thought made my hope diminish.

"Bella, can I ask a personal question?" She looked at me sceptically before she nodded. "Why is it that you are single? Why do you need a fake boyfriend to go to this wedding with you?"

She thought for a moment, deciding whether or not she should tell me. To encourage her, I took her hand that was resting on the table, "I know we haven't known each other for long but I want you to know you can trust me. I won't betray you and if we have any chance at making this work then we need to be able to trust each other."

She nodded her head, "You're right. I was engaged a couple of years ago and I guess you could say I got burned…badly. I've gotten over it but I haven't really put myself out there. I haven't had a relationship since and I thought I would use this as like a trial run of getting back out there."

So she had been hurt. I may be able to work with this. My hope returned. I knew she was attracted to me. The stumbling over words at the beginning of the evening and the blush that covered her cheeks at any compliment I gave were proof of that.

"So you wanted to try a relationship with someone who you didn't know or was attracted to? So there was no chance you could fall for them?" I asked just to make sure.

"That was the plan but…" she trailed of.

"But what?" I asked quietly. I needed her to say it.

"It backfired on me." she mumbled.

"What backfired, Bella?" I said with humor in my tone.

"You're going to make me say it, aren't you?" she said.

"Yep." I replied smugly.

She huffed, "Fine! Edward Masen I am insanely attracted to you." She mumbled while burning in embarrassment.

I chuckled. She was cute when she was pissed. "Well Miss Swan, I am insanely attracted to you too." I smiled at her. She gave me a small one in return.

"I have no idea why." She spoke so quietly that if I weren't leaning towards her I would have missed it.

"I am going to pretend you didn't say that." I said suddenly angry. Her eyes widened.

This girl was crazy not to see how beautiful she was. As soon as she stepped into the restuarant every male turned their head towards her, including mine own. Each female glared in her direction with jealousy and hate filled eyes...If looks could kill.

It was amazing how comfortable we felt around each other after only a little while. We had an uncomfortable and awkward start but that was quickly remedied. I couldn't complain about how we felt. I had a good feeling about Bella Swan. It made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"So what does this mean?" she asked quietly. I took her hand again and smiled when she gripped mine in return.

"It means that you bring me to this wedding as your boyfriend. It would be the same as if we continued with the business deal but you won't pay me a penny." I told her.

"This is insane!" She said throwing her hands in the air. "I can't take someone I'm dating to a wedding where they will have to pretend to be my boyfriend."

"Of course you can. You agree we are dating right? We both like each other?" She nodded so I continued, "Well, we just need to be a little more affectionate. And we may be by then anyway, you never know. So, when do we leave?" I asked. I could see the battle in her brown eyes.

"Fine, I give up. But I'm paying for your flight." I went to interrupt but the look she gave me stopped me in my tracks. I nodded reluctantly and she grinned in triumph. I would pay her back somehow.

"When do we need to go and where exactly is it we're going?" I asked. I had forgotten about those details.

"I will get a flight for Tuesday evening so hopefully we will arrive sometime on Wednesday. The wedding is on an island owned but the bride's parents; it's been in their family for centuries. It sits just of the coast of Rio, about a half hour boat ride away."

"Wow, a private island. Your friend isn't some rich, snobby brat is she?" I asked, hoping and praying she wasn't. Bella burst out laughing.

"No, she's the most down to earth person. Except when it comes to fashion. Don't worry, you will love her."

"I'm sure I will."

Alook of sadness passed over her face. "What is it?" I asked concerned. She stayed silent for a moment, suddenly finding the table cloth interesting.

"What about your job?" She mumbled.

"What about it? I was giving it up anyway." I replied honestly.

"I'm not worth you giving up you job over." She said quietly.

I put my finger under her chin and raised it so I could keep eye contact, and muttered two words that I hoped would elevate these insecurities she had.

"You are."

* * *

We asked for the check and when the waitress came over she placed it in front of Bella, while giving her a wink. Hand-written at the bottom of the receipt was the girl's number. I wasn't sure if I should be jealous now that I was 'dating' Bella.

I like the sound of that...'_dating Bella_'. I didn't know what it was I felt for this girl but I liked it. Part of me was scared at the pace we were travelling at but I knew it was worth the risk. I wanted to get to know this beautiful girl some more.

I walked Bella to the valet stand with my hand on the small of her back. She handed the man her ticket and turned to face me.

I couldn't stop myself from pulling her into a hug. It was the first body contact we had made other than hand holding. I didn't want to let go. She fit perfectly in my arms, I was able to rest my chin on top of her head while one of my arms wrapped around her waist and the other stroked her hair liked I had been itching to do all evening. I was just as soft as it looked. Her arms came around my own waist and we both stood there holding on to each other. When her car appeared, a Range Rover Sport SE, I pressed a kiss to the top of her head getting a whiff of her delicious strawberry scented shampoo.

"I'll speak to you soon." I promised.

She nodded her head into my chest and then reluctantly pulled away. I missed the warmth of her body immediately.

After a quick peek on the cheek for me and another on her forehead, she was gone.

As I pulled away from the restaurant, I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face.

My life was changing…and I hoped for the better.

* * *

**_Bella's outfit is on my profile :)_**

**_Hope you enjoyed EPOV  
_**


	4. Three

_23__rd__ August 2010

* * *

_

**Chapter 3

* * *

**

_Bella Swan_

_

* * *

_

I placed the last few items that I needed for the wedding into my luggage. It was Tuesday evening and I was passing time until Edward picked me up for a flight by double checking packing.

Our flight was leaving JFK at 9.40 pm which meant we need to arrive at the airport at 7.40 to check in. A 10 hour flight wasnt something i was looking forward to.

The past week had been a whirlwind of emotions, both excitement and slight fear.

It started Monday with my so-called 'meeting' with Edward.

I had allowed myself plenty of time to get to the restaurant so I wasn't late. Besides the New York traffic, I arrived 15 minutes early to my appointment. Instead of pulling straight up to the valet, I parked to the side of the road. For the majority of those remaining 15 minutes, I sat in my car in a state of panic. The same questions ran through my head over and over again.

_Was I doing the right thing? What will he be like? Who pays someone to date them?  
_

In the end, I asked myself 'what have I got to lose?' The worse that could happen was he could reject me and laugh in my face. If that was the case then I could run out of the place and never see him again.

With my newfound confidence, I walked into the restaurant and approached the hostess. She informed me that Mr Masen had already arrived. I followed her towards the back of the restaurant.

In the distance of our walking direction, my eyes locked on a man who could quite possibly have been a GQ model. My eyes were instantly drawn to his hair. It was a reddish-brown colour that seemed to sprout of in all directions. It was perfectly tousled, otherwise known as 'sex hair'. His face was angular and sharp with very prominent features. I had the sudden urge to either run my fingers through his hair or trail my tongue along his jaw line, I didn't mind which. My eyes raked over his form and I felt my clit twitch. He was dressed in a grey suit with a white shirt and black tie.

We were walking closer to him and I noticed how he was checking me out like I had done seconds prior. We stopped at the table and his eyes seemed locked on my legs. I was glad with my choice of wardrobe. The 5 inch pumps I was wearing made my legs look fantastic. This man seemed to agree as he still hadn't taken his eyes of my legs.

After the hostess cleared her throat and disappeared. As I stared into the most beautiful green, sparkling eyes introductions were made.

Greek god, my personal Adonis, was _the_ Edward Masen.

Could matters get any worse? I felt my nerves come back in full force, which lead to me stumbling like a 15 year old girl with a high school crush.

After our slightly awkward start, we fell into comfortable conversation. I bravely asked about his job, intrigued why he would be interested in it.

It obviously wasn't for the women, I was pretty sure he had no trouble in that department. He proved my assumption correct when he talked about money and med school. I couldn't deny it was a perfect job for his situation.

Overall it was an amazing evening. Our declarations at the end were the cherry on top. I found it hard, still do, to believe that someone like Edward could find me attractive in anyway. But he did, and you wouldn't find me complaining about that.

When I admitted my feelings for him I had never been more embarrassed. If I hadn't seen him checking me out for the majority of the evening I wouldn't have said anything. It kind of slipped out without my permission but once it was announced I hadn't wanted to take it back.

I was now 'dating' this beautiful man.

Since the break up, I had strayed away from any kind of relationship. I chose to protect my heart rather that use it. But there something about Edward Masen that made me want to give whatever this was a try.

Some may say that we could be rushing and in a way I completely agreed with them. But we weren't going too fast considering we weren't exclusive. I mean, I wasn't as if we were professing our love? If that was the case I would have been out of that room in a flash.

Tuesday brought the dreaded phone call to Alice.

After telling her I would be arriving sometime on the Wednesday morning, she squealed for 5 minutes straight.

After telling her I would be arriving with my new 'boyfriend' the squealing jumped to 10 minutes and I was pretty sure I heard some sobbing on the other end.

She told Rosalie, whom she was having lunch with straight away, which meant a three way conversation with my best friend. The phone kept alternating between the two girls.

I suffered the wrath of one super cold bitch and a stressed bride over not telling them about Edward. This led to numerous lies about our so-called relationship. I tried to keep the details to a minimal so I wouldn't get caught up n a web of lies later on. They threw basic questions at me for which I was grateful.

How old is he? _25 almost 26_

What does he do? _In his last year of med school._

How long have you been dating? _About 3 months_

How serious is it? _Things were still casual but you never know_

Why didn't you tell us? _I wanted to keep him to myself for a while and I didn't know if it was going to go anywhere._

I only told two major lies. If things between Edward and I did work out and the truth came out, perhaps it wouldn't be too disastrous. I knew they would be hurt but they would forgive me. They may even understand why I did it.

Alice asked whether I would be okay with Jacob being at the wedding. To be honest, I wasn't. I would rather him not be there. But I couldn't tell Alice that. Jacob, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and our friends Leah and Jason had been best friends during high school. We all paired off perfectly. Except Jacob and I.

I was looking forward to seeing Leah and Jason, I had been years. Last time I had spoken to her they had been as happy as ever. She had been hoping Jason would be proposing soon. When I asked her why he hadn't already, she simply stated that they had hit a rough patch a while back and decided to start their relationship fresh.

Jacob was just as much their friend as I was. It wouldn't be right for me to take him away from them. So I would put my fears aside and decided to grin and bear it. Besides, things would be okay with Edward by my side.

Later that night, my phone chimed from a text. When I saw his name on the screen I felt my stomach roll. Negative thoughts flew through me. What if he decided he didn't want to be with me? What if he just said that to get rid of me? What if he was just letting me down gently? I shook my head of all thoughts and opened the message. A smile involuntary crept onto my face.

**Hey beautiful, hope you had a good day. I have a surprise for you tomorrow, our first official date **** :) unless you're busy, if not be ready by 11 and I'll come pick you up. Let me know – E x**

I replied back instantly feeling giddy. I hadn't looked forward to a first date in so long. It was kind of an out of body experience.

**I'm never too busy for you. I'll see you then, can't wait – B x**

Cheesy, I know. But I couldn't help it; it was if it was out of my control.

Wednesday I woke feeling nervous but excited.

I wondered what Edward had planned.

I was standing in my closet after my shower wondering what to wear. He hadn't mentioned what we would be doing so I had no idea. I was shuffling through the mountains of clothes when a text came in.

**Wear something comfortable and warm. No heels. I'll see you at 11 – E x**

It was like he had built in radar and knew what I needed without me having to say a word.

I picked out a simple grey jumper and black leggings. He said to dress warm so I added a pair of grey Ugg boots and my leather jacket.

Dead on 11, there was a knock at my door. There he was standing in all of his glory. As soon as he saw me, he laughed. I asked him what was so funny feeling upset at his reaction. He noticed my expression and stopped laughing.

"No, no. Look. We match." I looked at his clothes and back at mine. He was wearing a plain grey polo with black jeans and jacket. This time I joined in his laughter.

When we arrived downstairs, he walked towards a Harley. Words left me as I watched him straddle the bike and hold a helmet out to me. Just when I didn't think he could get any hotter, he pulls this out on me.

Was there a rule about no sex on the first date?

Our first stopped was go-karting. We raced around three laps and the winner received a small trophy. I couldn't wipe the smile of my face when I stood on the 1st place podium with a bottle of cheap champagne in my hands. I was pretty sure he let me win but wasn't complaining. I wanted that trophy. It was the most fun I had had in a long time and knew I would do it again.

Our second and final stop was central park. Once we sat down he pulled out a picnic with all the works. It included chicken salad sandwiches and potato salad. For desert he had vanilla cheesecake with fresh strawberries. To top it off he had brought some sparkling cider and small plastic champagne glasses. It was perfect.

When he dropped me home later that evening, you couldn't wipe the smile of off my face. It stretched across my face and Edward's seemed to match. We both probably looked like a bunch of idiots walking through my lobby, hand and hand with gigantic goofy grins on our faces.

He left that night with a bear hug and a kiss to my forehead like Monday. He promised to call me the next day and then he was on his way.

I felt slightly disappointed that he didn't go in for a proper kiss but I knew that it would happen when the time was right.

It was the most perfect first date and the idea of more made me feel all warm inside.

Thursday was spent catching up on work.

I had got an ear bashing from Angela as I had not done a lot of writing the past few days. She went on and on at me but once I mentioned Edward all thoughts of work left her mind.

When I told her about our 'relationship' she seemed genuinely happy for me. I could still hear the underlying longing that she was trying to hide. Angela had just about as much luck in the love department as I had. She had yet to find someone even close to the person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

Once I got off the phone to her, I went straight to work. I completely zoned out not even checking my phone for messages. After a few hours, I finished for the day and ordered take out.

The rest of the evening was spent talking to Edward on the phone and eating Chinese.

Friday I got to see Edward again.

The morning I spent working more on my book but once I took a break for lunch, I had a message from Edward asking me to go to lunch.

We met up at a diner not far from my apartment and talked while we ate. I learned about he was adopted and how wonderful his 'parents' Ed and Elizabeth Masen seemed to be. I told him it was funny how he and his father had almost the same name. There was something in his eyes, almost like pain, that told me there was more to his adoption than he was letting on. I didn't push him on it and he didn't offer any information but I knew he would talk to me once he was ready.

We ended up back at his apartment and watched movies for the rest of the afternoon.

He asked me about Jacob and what he should expect at the wedding.

I told him that we should act normal like we normally would. I didn't want to get confused between a lie and reality. He was relieved and agreed with me.

I briefly explained my past with Jacob, starting how we were all best friends at school. You could see the anger behind his eyes and something that looked like relief. When I asked him about it he simply replied, "If he hadn't have given you up, then I wouldn't have him now." His words touched me and I couldn't stop myself from leaning over to give him a peek on his lips and a hug. His smile was blinding so I assumed I had done good.

I told him that Jacob would be at the wedding but I didn't know if he was taking anyone. And then Edward asked me one question that, one-made me choke on my drink and two-seriously question what I wanted from Jacob.

"If he told you this weekend he still had feelings for you, would you go back to him?"

I thought about my answer before answering him truthfully but carefully.

"The thing with Jacob is he likes things to go his way, a bit like a child. I haven't seen him in 5 years so it's something he obviously doesn't want. If he did then he would have come and got it."

I honestly don't know what I would do if he said the words to me. There was no chance of me going back to him, that much I knew. That ship had sailed. But I still wouldn't want to hurt his feelings. I honestly believed he didn't want to hurt me and than he was just protecting himself. I couldn't hold that against him.

I explained to Edward my reasoning and made him promise to take it easy on Jacob at the wedding. We would be on the island for a week and I didn't want things to be worse than they were already bound to be. Edward didn't want to agree but he must have seen something in my eyes that broke him down, "We have been dating less than a week and you already have me wrapped around your little finger."

Saturday was lonely without Edward.

He had claimed he needed to study for school especially as he would be away for over a week. I knew that wasn't the only reason. I had taken up so much of his time but I couldn't find it in me to feel guilty.

I had apologised over and over but he wouldn't accept it, claiming 'I had nothing to be sorry for.'

So instead of spending my time with Edward, I wrote pages and pages of my book and finally caught up on all the time I had missed during the week. I was back on schedule.

Sunday I was shopping with Angela.

She dragged me kicking and screaming to each store. I loved clothes; don't get me wrong, I just hated the shopping part.

I normally relied on Alice's freebies that were sent almost weekly from Seattle. It was nice having a best friend with connections.

But still I went, if only to appease her.

I managed to get some things for the wedding including several bikinis, shorts, summer dresses and flip flops. It was a vacation also.

Throughout the day, Edward and I sent texts back and forth. That in itself made the day a good one.

Monday was spent covering last minute details with Angela.

As I would be away for a long time, I had to tie up loose ends if I had any hope of enjoying my vacation.

Luckily for me, there wasn't a lot that needed to be covered. That's what you get for having such a great agent and best friend. She made things easier for me and I knew I wouldn't be able to live without her. I needed to give that girl a pay rise, she deserved it.

Edward came over in the evening with Tai food. We sat and ate while watching the Notebook.

Oh yeah, I totally Notebooked him.

Today, I woke up later than I would have liked and things started out in a rush.

I spent the day spring cleaning my house so it was ready for my return. I packed once, twice and a third time. I had a feeling I missed something but couldn't put my finger on what it was. Eventually I gave up.

I was finally finished at around six so I made myself a quick dinner and hopped in the shower. I dressed in a pink top with the words 'Be Mine' written on it and paired it with my skinny jeans and heeled ankle boots. I packed in my carry on a change of clothes, knowing I would need it when I arrive at Rio.

Edward arrived right on time and within minutes we were on our way to the airport. I was excited to be seeing my friends who I hadn't seen in months but I was nervous about seeing Jacob again for the first time in 5 years.

As if sensing my thoughts, Edward took hold of my hand a rubbed his thumb over the top of it in a soothing manner. I looked up at him and saw him staring at me. I gave him a grateful smile.

"I'll be here every step of the way." He promised, and just like that all of my fears were elevated.

Once the seat belt sign had turned off, I took out my iPod and offered an ear to Edward. He took it and for the remainder of the flight we listened to the likes of King of Leon, The Killers and The Fratellis.

Sometime during the ten hour flight I feel asleep. Soft murmuring woke me from my stupor.

"Bella, wake up. Were landing in a moment, baby." A small smile appeared on my face when he called me that. I got the same reaction when he called me it the first time on Sunday while on the phone.

"I like the sound of that," I mumbled into his shoulder. He chuckled.

"You like the sound of waking up?" he asked.

"No, I like the sound of you calling me baby." I replied, the smile growing. He kissed my forehead and I felt the smile on his face also.

"Well then, I guess we'll make sure you keep hearing it…baby."

We departed the plane and collected our luggage. I searched around for Alice, who was supposedly meeting us.

"Bizzy!" I turned my head at the name in time to be pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"Can't breathe Em." He loosened his hold but didn't let go. Instead he twirled me around like a rag doll. I couldn't help but laugh.

"It's good to see you too Em." He put me down and I saw Jasper waiting for his turn.

"Hey Bells," he said calmly.

"Hey Jazz," I held onto him for dear life. I had missed these guys, they were my brothers.

"Thank you for coming," Jasper whispered into my ear. I just nodded as I let go and turned back to Edward.

He had a content smile on his face while watching my interaction with the boys. I took his hand and turned back to them.

"Guys, this is Edward." Emmett instantly pulled Edward into a hug similar to the one I had received. Edward just stared at me in shock before returning the gesture.

"Dude, let the man go. He looks like he going to pass out." Emmett realised him and held onto his shoulders. He gave him the once over before nodding.

"You did good Biz," he said looking over his shoulder at me. He turned back to Edward with a glare, "You hurt my girl and I'll kill you."

Edward locked eyes with me before he replied, "I hurt _my _girl and I'll give you permission to kill me."

I smiled at his answer, knowing he had just gained the approval from two of the most important men in my life.

Edward and Jasper exchanged pleasantries before I announced I needed to go to the bathroom.

I collected my things and went to change. I felt much better after applying a fresh supply of deodorant and brushing my teeth.

When I arrived back to the guys, Jasper seemed to be telling Edward something serious. Both had grim expressions on their faces, I was pretty sure I knew who they were talking about. Edward saw me and came over to take my bag. I gave him a curious look but he simply shook him head and smiled. I decided not to push the matter; if it was important then he would tell me.

"Ready to go?" he asked. I nodded and he took my hand.

We followed Jasper and Emmett outside to a yellow hummer. As soon as we stepped out the doors the heat hit us. I was glad I had changed.

We drove to the docks where a boat was waiting. The boys loaded our luggage onto it while Edward helped me up. He lifted me bridal style and a gasp escaped me.

"Fancy going swimming?" he asked with a glint in his eye. I gave him a death glare.

"Don't even think about it," I growled.

"Wouldn't dream of it, baby. You know, you're sexy when you growl." I smack his chest while I blushed furiously. He chuckled and I couldn't stop the corners of my mouth from upturning slightly.

He placed me on the boat gently and gave me a quick peek on my lips before he released me. He climbed up after me and took the seat to my left. I leaned into him involuntary and he automatically wrapped his arm around my shoulders. He lowered his head and gave me a kiss on my temple.

Jasper started the engine and pulled away from the dock. I loved being on the boat. The first time I had visited the island I had almost shat my pants and clung on for dear life. By the second time we came I was relaxing in my seat and enjoying the ride.

On our journey I mainly stayed out of conversation. Edward got to know the boys more and they basically asked him every question under the sun in return. He took it like a champ and answered each and every one.

By the time we finally got to shore I was exhausted. We didn't dawdle around, opting to be shown to our room. Emmett gave us two sets of keys, one to Edward and one to me.

It didn't matter how many times I stayed on the island or how exhausted I was, I was always stunned by the beauty of the room. It consisted of a bedroom, en-suite bathroom and kitchen/living room. It was the perfect size for a couple's getaway. The whole place was decorated in light colours, mainly white and creams. It kept the rooms looking clean, cool and airy. The set of double doors in the living room opened up to a small decking area with a hammock and a set of tables and chairs. Four steps led down from it straight onto the beach. The views were amazing, especially at sunset and sunrise. The en-suite was a modern room that held a giant tub that I could wait to soak myself in for hours. But at this particular time, the bedroom was like a dream come true. There, in the centre of the room was a king-size bed that looked perfectly fluffy and soft for me to lay my head down.

I didn't waste any time in falling face first onto it, kicking my shoes of in the process. I simply mumbled my reply to Jasper when he told us that we should come say hello around noon before the girls decided to get me themselves. I wasn't even fully awake to hear them leave.

The last thing I felt was a warm, soft body climbing into bed behind me, spooning me. He placed his left arm under my neck and the right across my waist, holding my body close to his own. I sighed and felt myself drift off into a state of unconsciousness.


	5. Four

_29__th__ August 2010_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters...unfortunately._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 4**

**

* * *

**

_Bella Swan_

_

* * *

_

"Bella." I groaned and buried myself deeper into the soft bedding around me.

"Bells." I continued to ignore him, hoping he would get the hint and go away.

"Izzy Bizzy Lizzy." He sang. I pulled a pillow over my head at an attempt to block the noise.

"Baby." The persistent man was using puppy names against me. He knew I couldn't ignore that.

"ISABELLA!" He yelled in my ear.

"WHAT?" I finally yelled back.

"Oh good, you're awake," Edward smiled. Son of a bitch. I growled at him. He just laughed and I sent him a death glare.

I looked at the clock and realised it was time to go met the others. I knew if I left it to long then the girls would be here banging the door down.

I moaned again as I dragged myself from the comfortable bed. I looked back at it and at Edward. Both seemed so inviting. I started shuffling through my belongings, looking for a suitable outfit to wear and my wash bag. I choose a strapless, two-toned, dip-dyed maxi dress which I paired with some blue pumps and a bangle.

I sent Edward another glare; still pissed he had woken me. I knew it wasn't his fault but it would teach him not to do it in future. He just chuckled at my expression. As I closed the door to the en-suite, I heard him mumbled, "I guess she's not a morning person."

"You got that right, Masen!" I shouted through the door.

I took a quick shower and dried my hair. I left it slightly damp and added some curling serum. This gave it a wavy and natural look. I had done my makeup the same way, looking natural and light. Even though it was a formal lunch, I wanted to fit in with the weather and views outside. I had done this by pulling one side of my hair back and clipping it with a tropical flower.

I walked out of the bathroom and found Edward already looking drool-worthy. I stood gaping at him. He looked incredible in his light blue shirt and a pair or khaki's. How in the world was this fine man still single?

He walked towards me and placed his finger under my chin, "Close your mouth, baby." That snapped me back into reality and I shook my head of the dirty thoughts that were running through my mind. Many of them involved Edward naked in different scenarios, mainly the large shower or Jacuzzi on the patio.

"Sorry…you look…God Edward; you look so hot right now. Do we have to leave?" I asked. I instantly blushed at my bluntness. Where had this newfound confident come from?

"Sorry, baby but we can't. But believe me, if we could I would. There are no words to describe how sexy you are." My blush intensified. He held his hand out to me and without hesitation I took it. He pulled me closer to him and wrapped me in his embrace.

As soon as I connected with him I let a sign of content come out. I always felt so safe and comfortable when I was in his arms…so loved. Edward rested his chin on top of my head after placing a kiss at the exact same spot. Every second that passed made me sink further and further into the heat of his body.

"You are so beautiful," he mumbled into my ear. The way he said the words with so much emotion actually made me believe him. A smile grew on my face that I didn't even try to avoid.

"We have to go." He said again. I nodded and gave one last squeeze before reluctantly releasing him. I gave him a smile which he returned.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked while brushed a few stray hairs behind my ear. He kept his hand resting on my cheek and I relaxed into it. I knew what he was asking, was I ready to see Jacob again?

I sighed heavily before I answer, "As ready as I'll ever be." I smiled to reassure him. He nodded his head and gave me a chaste kiss.

"I'll be right beside you the whole time. I won't let go of you for a second." He promised.

Maybe, if Edward was glued to my side for the whole afternoon, it wouldn't be so bad seeing my past.

* * *

"Bella!" Screams filled the air and I knew instantly who those voices belonged to. I looked in the direction of the noise and saw my two best friends waiting for me at the end of the decking.

Seeing them there waiting for me made me realise how much I missed having them by my side day in and day out. Seeing them brought all of the reasons why I was against leaving Seattle and moving to New York. Seeing them made me realise that there was no other option on whether or not I came to the wedding, just seeing them would have been worth everything.

Edward leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Go, I'll go find Emmett and Jasper." I looked at him and gave him a grateful smile. He returned it adding a tender kiss to my forehead. He pushed me in the direction of my girls. I let go of his hand and ran straight into their arms.

There was more excited squeals and laughter but also some happy tears and sniffles.

"Bella! I'm so glad you came!" Alice screeched pulling me into another hug.

"Me too, I'm sorry for keeping you waiting so long." I answered feeling the guilt creep up inside me.

"Don't be silly. I knew what your answer would be, I saw it." Alice has this weird obsession that she thinks she can see the future. Believe it or not, sometimes she can prove it's true. But then I question whether her 'future telling' is just a plain old coincidence. When we were shopping for senior prom I found a black halter dress I was in love with. However, as soon as I picked it up and turned to show Alice she had a sour look on her face. She told me 'no' instantly and I got angry with her. I knew my fashion sense wasn't great but this was a perfect dress. Seeing the look on my face she apologized.

"No Bella. I'm not being horrible. It is a beautiful dress but Tanya Denali is going to be picking the exact same one. You don't want matching dresses; this is your last prom. Anyway, there's a stunning midnight blue one on that rack. Believe me; you will look hot as hell in it."

You could say that when Tanya walked into prom with the black number on, I stood shock still in my spot. Since that day, I had never questioned Alice's ability, no matter how crazy it seemed.

"Well, I still didn't need to put you through that." She just smiled at me before Rosalie pulled me into a separate hug.

"Bitch, what took you so long?" Asked the ever sweet Rosalie.

"What do you mean what took me so long? I flew all night in case you didn't know, I need to catch up on my beauty sleep." I replied defensively.

"I was joking Bella. And I bet you were sleeping. I saw that piece of meat you walked in with." She smirked at me thinking she had caught me out.

"It's not what you think Rose. We haven't got that far, were taking it slow." I said looking in Edward's direction. He was laughing with the boys and looked like he belonged there. A smile appeared on my face, I was glad things weren't hard for him being here. He fit right in, like he belonged.

The girls started pulling me over to the crowd while we continued to talk.

"Are you kidding me? Since when does not-so-virginal Bella take things slow?" Rosalie asked incredously. I paused.

"Since he's special." I said finally and truthfully.

Rosalie scoffed, "You need to jump his bones, and then maybe you can relax a bit more."

"Well I think it's sweet. We don't all put out on the first date, Rosie." Alice chimed.

"Whatever, I still think you need to relax a bit more. Maybe getting some would make Jacob extra uncomfortable. That's an added bonus in my eyes." She replied.

"Rosalie, it doesn't need to be worse that what it is already bound to be." I said. I looked around the restaurant. It was owned by an elderly couple who lived on the island. They were the sweetest and basically became grandparents to all us kids.

"He's not here Bells. He was but then he disappeared somewhere. I'm sorry." Alice said.

"What are you sorry for?" I asked confused.

"For inviting him. I didn't want to but he's Jaspers best friend and I couldn't exactly say no." she explained looking apologetic.

"Alice, honestly no worries. Sure, it will be uncomfortable and I'll want to get away from here but if he starts any trouble then at least I have Edward by my side this time. Besides, he shouldn't considering he's the one that broke things off." I explained.

"I guess, but Bella, he's been asking about you. He's been wanting to know about your life now. We didn't give him any information but as soon as Emmett heard about him, he blurted out that you were bringing Edward. I think he's interested again." Alice sighed.

"Fucking Emmett. I love him to bits but he needs to think before he talks." Rosalie piped in.

"Well, asking questions doesn't mean a thing. Like I told Edward earlier, if he wanted me back and I doubt he does, there is no chance of me living that life again. It doesn't matter how heartbroken I was, I'm so much happier now." Both girls smiled at me. However, Alice stilled looked a little worried.

"Honestly Ali, if he starts trouble I'll just get Edward to kick his ass," I giggled and the girls joined in.

"Whose ass am I kicking?"Edward asked, hearing the end of our conversation. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me tightly into his side. I introduced him to Alice and Rose and they both smirked at me with a wink. I just rolled my eyes.

"So, whose ass am I kicking?" Edward asked again.

"Jacob's, but I was joking. Come on, I want to introduce you to some people." I grabbed his hand and pulled him away before he could ask any more questions.

The first people on my list were Carlisle and Esme, Alice's parents. As soon as Esme saw me she wrapped me in a hug that rivalled Edwards.

"Bella, I'm so glad you could make it." She was so excited and I felt a warm feeling spread through me. I loved this woman more than anything. Both she and Carlisle were like a second set of parents to me while I was growing up.

"Esme, I missed you," I said returning her hug with just as much fierceness. I let go of her and turned to Carlisle.

"Bella, you are a vision. I can't believe how much my other little girl has grown up." He said while pretending to wipe a tear away. I giggled at his antics and he gave me a fatherly hug.

"I bet it makes you feel ancient doesn't it?" I teased. He chuckled.

"Hey, I'm not that old." He replied defensively.

"Sure you're not." I said winking at him. Both Edward and Esme joined in with our laughter this time and I turned to introduce Edward.

"Carlisle, Esme. This is Edward." I said with a big smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." he said smoothly. He held his hand out to Esme and she placed hers in his. He raised it to his lips and kissed it gently. Esme giggled. He was such a charmer.

"Mr Cullen, your island is beautiful. Thank you for inviting me." he said politely. I rolled my eyes; he was laying it on thick.

"You're welcome Edward but please call us Carlisle and Esme. Mr and Mrs. Cullen were my parents. And you don't have to be so polite son, don't forget, we have Emmett as a son." Carlisle explained as if it was the simplest reason in the world. The difference between Emmett and Alice were ghastly. Where Emmett was tall, big built and crude, Alice was small in every way, energetic and polite.

As we were leaving Carlisle and Esme, I asked why he was being so formal with them.

"I know how much you care for them Bella. It was like meeting the parents; I wanted to make a good impression." I think I swooned at his words. I turned my head and looked at the couple again. They were having a discussion between themselves but once they saw me looking they each gave me a big smile, a wink and a nod. Edward had definitely made a good impression and won them over.

Next, we travelled through other guests to find Leah and Jason. We said hello to other family members and friends out of politeness before finding the ones we sought after.

As soon as I had said hello to both of them, I introduced Edward. Leah seemed to be acting different through the whole conversation. She wasn't being the same girl I had grown up with and was use to. She seemed withdrawn and slightly cold, only giving short answers and only expanding when absolutely needed. Jason was better even though he kept giving Leah odd looks. At first they seemed apprehensive and then seemed to turn to irritated. Thankfully, they both were genuine to Edward when they said it was nice to meet him. It made me happy that they were so accepting of him into our 'clique.'

"So, Bella. Have you seen Jacob yet?" Leah asked curiously. It was the first question she had asked willingly. From her attitude towards me, it seemed Leah had picked Team Jacob after the break up. It hurt me that this was the case. I didn't want anyone to choose sides and Leah knew I wasn't that type of person. But instead of confronting her about it I kept my cool and plastered a smile on my face.

"Erm… no. I haven't seen him yet." I said. Edward tightened his grip on me and I was grateful for his touch.

"Well, it won't be long now. He's around somewhere. I mean, you can't avoid him forever. Five years is plenty." She said coldly.

"Leah, enough." Jason said giving her a stern look. They looked at each other for a couple of seconds as if they were having a private conversation. Then, Leah huffed and stalked away without as much as a good bye.

Jason shook his head in embarrassment. "Bella, I am so sorry for that. She had no right to be acting like that towards you. I mean, the break up wasn't your fault." He said sincerely with a bit of bitterness at the end.

"It's okay, Jason. It's not your fault. I think I'm just going to go to the bathroom. Excuse me." I gave Edward a peck on the cheek and a reassuring smile so he wouldn't be worried before I walked away.

I went to the bathroom and as I stood reapplying my makeup I thought over what Leah had said. It was obvious she blamed me, I just didn't know why. And I didn't know why it was coming out now. After the breakup she seemed perfectly normal, acting as a friend should when someone they cared about had gone through a break up. But the past couple of months she hadn't been her usual self. I put it down to the trouble she had been having with Jason but today just confirmed that that wasn't the case.

She had every right to her opinion but the fact that she seemed to feel so strongly about it made me feel that maybe part of it was true. Maybe I was to blame. For months after it happened, I went through the whys and what ifs before I realised that there wasn't anything I could do to change it. Now however, every thought I processed had come back up. Maybe it was my fault. Perhaps I wasn't good enough? Or smart enough? Or successful enough? That may have been true.

But I also knew that it wasn't my entire fault. It takes two to start a relationship and it takes two to end one. We both played a part in ending it but it didn't matter now. The past was the past. I had moved on years ago. I think from day one that I knew Jacob wasn't the one for me.

It pissed me off that Leah was getting involved in something that wasn't her business. Maybe if she wasn't interested in my life, then hers with Jason wouldn't be as bad as she was telling me. And from Jason's reaction today, she seemed to be making things worse for them. But I couldn't stick my nose in her business, especially when I didn't want hers in mine.

I decided to go back to Edward, noticing I had been gone longer than what is needed in the bathroom. I didn't want him to worry. I saw the look in his eyes when I left him; I knew he would be worried anyway.

I looked around but didn't see him. I started to walk around when I noticed him standing by the railing that separated the beach and the restaurant. However, my blood ran cold when I saw who he was talking to.

Both expressions seemed serious, not one of the smiling. It was guarded, but there wasn't any trouble there. Not physical trouble anyway. But I still wasn't comfortable with my ex and current boyfriend talking without my presence.

I made my way over to them, wondering how to approach them. Instead I decided to do what I felt comfortable with and what I would normally do.

Every step closer to them made my heart speed up and made my skin tingle with nerves. I could feel the tension rising in me and I wanted to shake it off. I took calming breathes to prepare myself but it didn't work. I still had the butterflies in my stomach.

But then Edwards eyes locked on my own and they seemed to shine with happiness. I felt all the tension leave my body and then butterflies weren't from nerves anymore, it was excitement. I flashed him a blinding smile which he returned. As I reached him he pulled me to his side and gave me a loving kiss on my forehead, nose and then lips. When he pulled back I just stared into his eyes, getting lost in the green depth.

I almost forgot we had company when a throat clearing brought us back to the room filled with people. I looked towards the culprit and saw Jacob standing their looking awkward. I almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

"Hey Bells," I didn't want him calling me that. Only people who loved me were allowed to call me that. But I couldn't exactly tell him not to.

"Jacob, hey." I turned back to Edward who was watching us with interest, "I see you met my ex." I saw his eyes widen slightly before he face became a perfect blank mask.

"Jacob was telling me about his work." Edward said. He was obviously lying through his teeth but I didn't want to call him out on it while in front of Jacob. It must have been some discussion they were having.

"Right, how's that going?" I asked, reluctantly turning back to Jacob.

"Good, its going good." He said while awkwardly shuffling his feet.

"I'm…uhh…I'm going to go get us a drink." He said he gave me a kiss and a look that said 'if you need me come get me, I'll be keeping watch.' I nodded slightly to show I understood.

Once he was gone we both stood in uncomfortable silence. I decided to break it.

"So, how's Billy?"

"He's doing better. He misses you. We both do." Billy, Jacob's father, was involved in a car accident when we were 18. He ended up paralysed from the waist down and was now stuck in a wheelchair.

"Jacob, don't. I moved on. I thought you had too." I said irritated.

"I have, but that doesn't make any of it less true." He replied softly. We fell back into silence again.

"Look, Jake. How things ended with us sucked big time but I don't want things to be awkward around us. Especially for the wedding. It will ruin things for everyone. Can we just try to ignore it?" I pleaded.

He looked at me closely, "He's good for you. I'm glad you found someone Bells. You deserve someone who will treat you how you should be treated. And yes, we will ignore it. I really am sorry for how things turned out Bella." I was touched by his words. I knew deep down that he meant what he said and he really did want the best for me. In a strange way I respected him for being like that and not some jealous ex-boyfriend. However, before I had the chance to reply Rose jumped in.

"Hey dumbass, I'm going to steal my best friend away from you seeing as you wasted enough years of her life. Hope you don't mind." Before he answered I was being pulled away.

"That was harsh, you didn't have to be so cruel." I said.

"You, my darling, are too soft. You need to grow some balls." She replied while she continued to drag me away. "Besides, why would you want him when you have that over there?" she asked as she pointed to Edward.

"Oh believe me, I would pick Edward any time of the day."

She smirked, seeming satisfied with my answer.

* * *

After lunch, Alice informed us all that for the rest of the day would be spent relaxing on the beach. She sent us all our separate ways with orders to change into our swimwear and cover ups. I turned to walk away from her with Edward by my side.

"Don't forget that cover up Bells, I have a surprise for you and I'm pretty sure you will want it." She said cryptically.

I furrowed my brows in confusion, "Surprise?" I asked.

"Yep, now no asking questions. Good things come to those who wait." She winked and danced away to where Jasper was standing.

I looked at Edward and he simply shrugged his shoulders and took my hand.

"Come on baby. Let's go get you into a super hot bikini." He winked and I simply rolled my eyes.

When arrived back at our room, Edward let me use the bathroom first. I put on a navy bikini with white straps. I didn't bring any decent cover ups so I put on some simple shorts and a tank. I threw my hair into a pony tail and walked out.

Edward was already dressed and ready to go.

"Are you ready?" he asked. I nodded and told him I just needed to pack my bag. He decided to bring some bottles of water with us so he went to the kitchen.

10 minutes later we were walking down the beach, hand in hand. I was still pondering over what Alice's surprise could be.

"Baby, stop thinking about it. Alice won't do something to hurt or scare you. She loves you like a sister. And I'll be willing to bet that whatever this surprise is will be worth it."

I sighed giving up. I probably wouldn't have had a chance in guessing what it would be anyway. Alice's surprises were always extravagant and completely out of the blue.

I spread out my towel on the chair next to Alice. Rosalie was on the other side of her with Leah taking up the rear. She huffed when she saw me take the chair and pretended as if I weren't there. That worked for me. I would rather her ignore me than give me grief over something that had been solved long ago.

"What's wrong Leah? Why do you have a face like a slapped arse?" Rosalie asked her. Leah turned her eyes to me as if she was expecting me to answer the question. When I said and did nothing she simply shook her head and mumbled a "nothing" before turning back to her magazine.

"Well if it's nothing then don't look so miserable. You're on a private island for Christ sake. What have you got to be miserable about?" Rose asked rhetorically. I wanted to say that she didn't have anything to be miserable about, and that she just decided to get involved in someone else's business but I knew that would lead to another argument with Leah. I didn't want to bother with the drama so I kept my mouth closed and turned my attention to the boys.

They were playing a game of volleyball on the beach. They had split into two teams. Edward, Emmett and Carlisle were team A or as Emmett called them, The Ass-kickers. Team B consisted of Jasper, Jacob and Jason, The Triple J's, the same nick-name from high school. Esme seemed nowhere in sight.

"Alice, where's your mom?" I asked her.

She smirked and looked past my shoulder, "Bringing you your surprise." I turned my head and looked in the same direction.

I scrambled out of my seat and stood standing in shock. My mouth was hung open and my eyes were bulging from my head. There walking towards me, along with Esme, was two people I hadn't seen in 3 years. All noise around me started to blur. Everything sounded like mumbles as a roaring noise filled my ears.

Behind me I heard Alice calling to me multiple times. After receiving no reply, she called Edward over.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. They couldn't be here, it would ruin everything. I wasn't prepared for this. This whole 'fake boyfriend' thing was out of my control and way out of hand. And at this time there was nothing I could do to fix it. So instead I stood there in a state of shock watching and waiting for them to approach me.

I felt Edward place his hand on my cheek, while calling my name softly. My eyes shifted to his face where I saw concern evident on it.

"Baby, what is it?" he asked. But instead of answering I looked back at the two figures still no able to comprehend what I was seeing.

The last thing I heard before darkness took over was Edward calling my name frantically.

* * *

_Reviewers get teasers for Chapter 5 :)_


	6. Five

_3__rd__ September 2010

* * *

_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters...unfortunately.

* * *

_

**Chapter 5

* * *

**

_Edward Masen_

_

* * *

_

"Edward!" I turned and looked at the girls. Alice was calling me over to them looking concerned. I automatically looked to Bella and saw her standing looking toward the resort with a horrified look on her face. I instantly abandoned the game and sprinted to her side. Nothing mattered but her.

As I got closer I heard her gasping for breath. As soon as I was close to her I placed my hand on her cheek. She leaned closer into my palm as if it was an unconscious movement. She still had the horrified look on her face but I could also see shock, something I hadn't been able to notice for too far away. I scanned her body looking for any harm that may have been caused to it.

Her eyes were still trained on something behind me. I turned and only saw Esme with two other people. There was nothing out of the ordinary that could put her in this state. Unless she knew these people. That was the only explanation to why she was acting like she was.

"Baby, what is it?" her eyes darted from the small crowd behind me to my eyes and back again.

"Bella, breath baby." But instead of doing as I asked, she collapsed. I caught her just before she hit the ground, luckily I was close.

"Bella!" I shouted. I laid her down on the ground softly and knelt next to her side. I smoothed my hand over her face before turning to call for Carlisle.

Carlisle jogged over bringing the rest of the boys over with him. He took up residence on the other side of her body, in the exact same position as me. He told everyone to stand back and give her some room. When I looked at them, each and every one had looks of concern and worry. Seeing their reactions made me realise how much Bella was loved and cherished by them all.

Carlisle placed his hand on her forehead, checking her temperature. He then checked her pulse while timing it on his wrist watch.

"Alice, go get her some water." He said.

"What's wrong with her?" said a gruff voice. It was one of the two people who had been with Esme. I hadn't noticed him squatting down next to me.

"Nothing, Charlie. She had a panic attack but she should wake up soon. Edward, why don't you move her to the lounger?" I nodded and carefully put one arm under her knees and the other around her back. I lifted her into my arms and held her like a porcelain doll, she seemed so fragile to me like this.

Everyone cleared a gap for me to walk back to her chair. I placed her on it and sat back on the sand next to her, keeping one hand in my own and using the other to brush her hair away from her face.

I could hear Carlisle talking to the man somewhere behind me. He was assuring him that Bella would be okay. I kept an ear on them while keeping both eyes trained on Bella.

She almost gave me a heart attack when she collapsed like she did. She seemed to be in pain and the noises she was sprouting made my heart go into overdrive. I started panicking myself and worrying for her well being. I thanked god that a doctor was close by.

I knew I cared about Bella…I cared a lot. Ever since the first meeting my emotions had been going haywire. It wouldn't be hard to fall in love with Bella. It seemed like I was already half way there. But I didn't want to think that, even I knew that it was too much too soon.

She was the type of girl who I would want to bring home to meet my parents. A girl who I would see walk down the aisle towards me. A girl who I could see round with my child. She was the type of girl who I could sit on a wrap-around porch, old and grey with while watching our grandchildren play.

And I was starting to think she was the girl I could spend the rest of my life loving.

When we arrived on the island and I was introduced to Jasper and Emmett, I instantly feel accepted. The feeling expanded when I received the warm welcome from Alice and Rosalie. However, that was nothing compared to being immediately liked by Esme and Carlisle. Bella spoke of them as if they were her parents. I hadn't heard much about her father or mother, only that her father was a cop and her mother was a bit on the crazy side and that they were divorced. Her mother had re-married but her father was still pining over a long lost love. But each and every one of them people was her family. And they accepted me as if I was their family too.

Now, watching all of them crowded around her made me realise that these people had cared for her a lot longer than I had. It didn't matter what had happened in the past, even I knew that they would be there for her in a click of her fingers if she need them. Each of them would take a bullet for Bella, just like I would. Even Jacob.

He may have broken her heart and practically left her at the altar, but he still loved her. He had admitted it to me earlier in the day.

_I was standing by the railings looking out over the sand and water; it was stunningly beautiful, when a man stepped up next to me. For several seconds we both stood there watching the small waves lap onto the shore before he spoke._

"_Hey." I turned to him. He was a big guy with long black hair that was tied at the back. His face was soft with childlike features, making him look friendly. His dark skin tone told me he was of some kind of tribe ascent as well as the tattoo I could see poking out from under his shirt sleeve._

"_Hello." I replied. We stood in silence for a while longer before he started to speak again._

"_Apparently, weddings are to celebrate love and commitment. To me, there just an excuse for you to get drunk on free alcohol and say things you probably shouldn't." he said completely out of the blue. I approached him._

"_Not a fan of weddings, huh?" I asked._

"_You could say that." He replied, laughing humourlessly. His eyes held sadness and I felt sorry for him. There was obviously a reason while he didn't feel comfortable._

"_I know I am a total stranger, but want to tell me about it? It may help." I offered. He contemplated for a moment before answering._

"_A wedding is suppose to be a time for lovers. Most people associate the word wedding with love and soul mates. To me it's more heartbreak and regret." He paused while he collected his thoughts. "There is this girl I care for. I think I may love her." his words trailed into a soft whisper._

"_I'm assuming she doesn't know about these feelings?" he simply shook his head._

"_If you love her, why don't you tell her? You never know, she may love you back." I suggested. _

_He started shaking his head, "No, it's too late. She's with someone else." He looked so sad, so heartbroken._

"_It's never too late." I stated._

To say I was shocked to find out who he was would be an understatement. Now, knowing who he was made me wish I hadn't said those words. They couldn't be taken back now but I could still control my actions. If Jacob decided to tell Bella how he felt then I would fight for her. I would shower her with my love and affection and treat her how she should be treated. He may have years on me, but he still hurt her. That was automatically one mark against him.

Bella started to stir from her position on the lounger. I let out a deep breath and felt my shoulders ease away the tension. She moaned as I saw her eyelids begin to flutter. She was trying to open her eyes but couldn't seem too, so I gave her some encouragement.

"Bella? Open them pretty eyes for me baby." I continued to stroke her hair. "You can do it. Come on, let me see you." I murmured softly. After a couple more tries she opened those slightly before squinting them shut to avoid the harsh light of the sun. She raised her hand to block it before opening them fully.

"There they are," I whispered, giving her a kiss on her forehead. Her eyebrows were still furrowed in confusion.

"Edward?" she said.

"Yeah, baby?" I asked.

"What happened? I don't…"she trailed of looking at me expectantly.

"We think you had a panic attack. It sounded like you couldn't breathe. Do you know what caused it?" I asked her still talking in hushed tones.

She thought about it for a moment before her eyes went wide and she jumped for her seat. She swayed a little by the speed that she stood up. I grabbed a hold of her elbow and wrapped an arm around her waist from the side. Her eyes scanned the group of people around us before landing on the two new comers.

"Mom, dad. What are you doing here?" she asked with a quiver to her voice. I felt my own eyes widen to match hers. _Mom, dad?_

"Oh, honey. Alice invited us. Was that okay?" asked the woman, looking around worriedly.

"Yeah, Bella. I just thought it would save you a trip down to Forks to introduce Edward." Alice chipped in. Bella sent her a death glare. However, it didn't affect Alice as it did the rest of us. She simply stood there looking smug.

"Uh… of course it's okay mom. I've missed you both," she stepped forward and wrapped an arm around her mother. After she was released from the death grip she was in, she moved onto her father. She squeezed him around the waist before taking my hand and pulling me forward.

"This is Edward, my uhh…boyfriend." She said. I felt a flutter to my heart when she said those words. It was the first time she had said them out loud. I looked at her during her hesitation but as she uttered that word, you couldn't miss the small smile that was playing around her lips.

I stepped forward with my hand outstretched to her father. "It's nice to meet you Chief Swan." He took it in his own and gave it a firm shake.

"You too Edward. I would say I've heard a lot about you but that would be lying." He replied. I chuckled.

"Yeah, she likes keeping me to herself." I said while sending her a playful wink. She sent me her own playful glare that I couldn't help but laugh at. I turned to her mother and held my hand out once again.

She took it with her own hand but instead of shaking it, she pulled me towards her with a lot of force for a little lady. I stood awkwardly for a second with her arms wrapped around me before patting her slightly on the back. After a few moments she pulled back, holding me at arm's length while holding my biceps. Her eyes scanned my body, from the top of my head right to the bottom of my toes.

I didn't know what to do with myself while she appraised me. I looked at Bella for help but she simply shrugged her shoulders, not knowing what she was doing either. Once she had finished ogling my body, she looked me in the eyes and flashed a Cheshire grin.

"You are going to give me some stunning grandbabies." I coughed and splattered while Chief Swan and Bella called out at the same time.

"Renee!"

"Mom!" I looked at Bella again, to see her with her hands covering her cheeks and giving me an apologetic look.

I turned back to Mrs Dwyer, "Uhh…thank you?" I made it sound more like a question than a statement.

"No, no honey, _thank you_. Believe me when I say it is a pleasure to meet you." I barked out a laugh before coughing to cover it up.

"You too, Mrs Dwyer." I practically squeaked.

"None of that honey. Call me Renee." She winked. _ Bella's mother winked at me._ I simply nodded stupidly in response.

She let go of me and started walking away with Esme. I looked around and saw everyone almost doubled over in laughter. At least Bella and Chief Swan had the decency to try not to laugh. Both started to turn red from avoiding letting it out.

I sighed, dejected. "Go on." That broke them. They both joined in with the others while I stood there watching each of them laugh at my expense. I shook my head in amusement, unable to stop the smile from forming on my lips.

Bella came over to me, still choking out little giggles. She wrapped her arms around my waist and placed her chin on my chest so she was looking up at me. "I'm sorry. Renee can be…odd." She said letting out another laugh.

I glared at her, not showing the grin that wanted to make an appearance. I saw the smile slide of her face when she saw I was serious, or thought I was serious. "It's not funny. How would you feel if my mother treated you like that?" I asked. I tried to cover the tremble in my throat that would surely prove I was about to laugh.

"Shit, Edward. I didn't mean to be horrible. I probably would hate that also. But at least you know she likes you. I know that doesn't excuse my laughing but you have to admit it was funny. If I thought it would hurt your feelings I would have treated it completely serious. I wouldn't have even wanted to laugh. I hate seeing you upset like this. I am truly sorry. Please, please forgive me." she rambled.

I pressed my lips together and turned my head to the side. I let out a big, over-exaggerated sigh before facing her again.

"If I must," I replied, dragging each word out as if it was effort. I involuntary let out a grin.

Her face turned into a little glare with a pout on her face, "You played me." she stated.

I shrugged rather than disagreeing with her, "You deserved it." I grinned again, "besides, wouldn't you rather me be playful than really upset?" I asked her. She considered it for a moment.

"I guess, but I still don't like getting played. You won't do it again, got it? I'll make you pay if you do." she said. I could tell by the look in her eye that she was being serious. I audibly gulped.

"Gotcha, baby." I replied, sending her my crooked grin. I hoped it charmed the pants of her.

"You sure do." she replied with a wink.

_Note to self: use crooked grin often._

_

* * *

_

"So, Edward…what is it you do?" Charlie asked. We were all sitting by the bar, paired off into separate conversations. I was talking to Charlie, thinking I had better get to know him if I wanted to stay in Bella's life. I had to put my insecurities and fears of him being a cop aside and do this for the woman who could possibly be the love of my life.

"I'm about to go into my final year of med school before I start my internship. At the moment, I am doing some part time work at the hospital. It's mainly office duties but it has given me some experience of being around patients." I told him.

He nodded his head thoughtfully, "It must be a very rewarding job."

"It is. It's hard work but I know that at the end of it all the effort will be worth it. I will get to help people as much as I can, daily. It will be my job to make these people better. And it makes me feel honoured that they would place their lives in my hands, no questions asked. But I guess you feel the same, wouldn't you? Being Chief must be stressful as well as a feel-good career."

"I guess but Forks is a tiny place. We have the odd criminal thinking they can escape to a small town and once we get the bad guy it feels good. God knows what they could have done and what we may have stopped them doing. In a way it's like saving people and at odd moments I feel proud of myself. But I don't need a career to make me feel that way. All I have to do is look at Bella," he looked towards his daughter tenderly, "I helped raise that girl, and look at the type of woman she has become. She is the most selfless and kind person I have met, even if she doesn't realise it herself. She is determined but that's only helped further her career in something she loves. She can be stubborn as hell but in the business she is in, it gets her what she needs. She may have travelled the world, live on her own and act like she doesn't need her daddy anymore but to me, she will always be my little girl and I'll always be there for her," he finished.

I looked at him in admiration. He really did love Bella. You could see that spark in his eye each time he looked in her direction or heard her tinkling laugh. It made me feel as if I was getting something precious in my life. The feeling I had for her before seemed to triple in size at the Chiefs declaration.

I also felt jealousy ran through me. My life had never been like Bella's. I had never had two loving parents like she did, no matter how crazy one of them seemed. I never had a group of friends that would jump through fire for me and who I would do the same in return. Her parents may be divorced but that didn't mean they stopped loving her. My own mother didn't love me enough to stick around after her cheating husband got himself killed. As much as I loved Ed and Elizabeth, meeting these people today made me want what Bella has. But even if it was just Bella, and there was no-one in her life, I would still want her.

There was an underlying warning behind his words. He was telling me that his daughter was the most important thing to him and that he would do anything to protect her. But he wasn't the only one, I would too.

"She is a beautiful person," I agreed, "but I want you to no Chief that I would never hurt her. She means a lot to me, maybe more then she realises and there is nothing I am willing to do to jeopardize that. We may have been together for a little while but I still want her in my life."

He nodded his head as he looked at Bella while she laughed with the girls. She was stunning; with her head thrown back and her face shining with happiness. The sight simultaneously took my breath away and warmed my heart. I couldn't help but smile at her.

I turned to see the Chief had been watching me while I was focused on Bella. I clearly my throat awkwardly as my cheeks flamed in embarrassment. It wasn't a good thing when the father of the woman you are dating catches you practically ogling her.

He chuckled, "Don't be embarrassed, son. Look, I'm going to be honest with you. Bella is the most important person in my life and I don't just trust anyone with her. But I can tell that you love her and I can tell that you would never hurt her on purpose. "He said. I chocked on my drink.

"Love her?" I sputtered.

The Chief grinned, "Boy, you must be stupid not to see how you feel. Even I noticed when you were tending to her after she collapsed and I'm probably the most unobservant person going. Each time you see her, your face automatically lights up and a stupid grin overcomes you. Whenever she moves, even slightly, your body gravitates closer to her, unconsciously I think. You may not know that you love her but you do." he laughed again at my expression, "Close your mouth son, you're catching flies."

I snapped my jaw shut. "But like I said," he continued, "You love her and I can see that. It's as clear as day. This means I'm going to trust her with you. I'm going to trust that you will keep her safe when I can't and most importantly, I'm going to trust that you won't hurt her. She's had a tough time in the past, and I have a feeling that if things went the same way, it would be 100 times worse with you."

"Thanks Chief, it means a lot." I mumbled, dumbstruck. I was still pondering over his love theory.

"No thanks needed Edward, just remember what I said. Don't forget, I own a gun. Please don't make me use it, Bella would kill me for taking the man she loves away from her." He replied. I nodded and gulped simultaneously. He stood up and started to walk away now that our conversation was over.

Was this feeling love? Did I love Bella? Wasn't it too soon to have falling for her? I knew that I was on my way but I never anticipated it happening this fast.

But I couldn't deny it, no matter how much I wanted to. I was in love with her. Charlie was right, every time I did see her face, I felt different. I felt happier and prouder. I don't know why I felt prouder considering she wasn't even my girl. But I knew that I would change that status as soon as I could. Was it true that there was a chance that she loved me too? Hope swelled in my heart.

Before he got too far away, the Chief turned back to me.

"Oh and Edward?" I looked up at him, "Call me Charlie." I nodded and looked at him in appreciation. I scan my eyes over the bar and saw Bella watching us. She had clearly heard his request as she had a content smile on her face and her eyes looked a little watery. Her eyes met mine and her smile widened. I sent her one of my own accompanied by a wink.

_It was official…I loved Bella Swan._

_

* * *

_

Later that night, I was lying in bed with Bella. It had been a long day and we were both tired, especially from flying all night and then only having a couple of hours to sleep. But there was something nagging at me, something I couldn't seem to forget. I knew I wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight until I addressed it.

"Bella?" I asked as I stroked her hair. I let my hand continue its journey down her back before starting the process again.

"Hmm?" she said tiredly.

"Can we talk about something?" I mumbled quietly. She lifted her head to look at me and placed her chin on my chest.

"Sure," she said reluctantly, looking slightly worried.

I smiled reassuringly at her, "It's nothing to worry about, I promise." She nodded her head for me to continue. "Why haven't you told me much about your parents and your up bring? Every time I have addressed it you sort of shoot it down straight away. Is there a particular reason why?" I asked.

She sighed deeply before asking. "No, it's just not something I like to talk about. I didn't enjoy my childhood. Even though I had two parents who both loved me, I didn't feel like a child. I was always more mature than what I was supposed to be." I nodded my head while continuing my ministrations on her hair and back.

"Will you tell me about it? Please." I pleaded with her. She sighed again but this time in defeat.

"Okay. Well, ever since I was little, I have always been the cook in my house. My mother practically poisoned us with the concoctions she came up with. One day I had enough and just decided to cook a meal from a cook book. I found that I loved it and apparently so did my parents. We stopped constantly eating take out but rather healthy home cooked foods instead.

"But this meant that I didn't live a normal childhood. It wasn't just the cooking either. My father took care of the money side of things but I practically ran the house. I raised my mother more than she raised me. I did all the cooking, cleaning and made all the important decisions in the house. The majority of the time I had to be home by a certain time just to cook dinner. I went grocery shopping rather than to the mall with my friends. I wasn't able to stay for dinner at a friend's house because then my parents would have nothing for themselves. It was okay to do a few times but not often.

"I didn't blame them. I wouldn't have done it if I didn't mind. When my mom divorced my dad and moved to Florida, I went with her. I felt as if she needed me more than Charlie. When we were there, I found it hard making friends and being a kid because I was practically the father of the house. Renee jumped from job to job so we had to be careful with what we spent and where we went. I started hating it there. I would live for the weeks that I spent with Charlie. Which is why, when Renée married Phil, I jumped on the first flight back to Washington to live with my father.

"Things changed when I moved back. I think Charlie realised how hard it was for me before and after the divorce so he started helping out more. Things like he would go to the grocery store or he would reheat meals that I had previously cooked and frozen. It made things better, especially because I was more like a teenager.

"I don't normally dwell on my childhood. I chose to do the things I did. I didn't tell them no and I didn't complain. Truthfully, I didn't mind doing it at the time. But thinking back now, once I moved away and started a life on my own, it's made me realise how much I missed out on life as a child. I may sound like a brat but that's just how I feel." She finished while staring at a point about my shoulder.

I sat up and pulled her with me so she was sitting sideways on my lap.

"I don't think you are a brat. I think you are a wonderful woman who cared more about her parents than having a childhood. I think that even if you had the chance you wouldn't do anything differently. You are the most selfless, loving, kindest person I know and it makes me feel honoured that I have a part in your life." I told her sincerely as I stared her straight the eye. They started to fill up with tears at my words.

"Edward…" she whispered.

"What is it baby?" I said softly.

She started shaking her head, "You can't think that about me. You have just painted me a perfect person."

I tucked a curl of hair behind her ear before resting my forehead against hers and answering, "I know you're not perfect…no-one is. But I know that you are perfect for me." I said tenderly while holding my hand to her cheek.

Her arms flung around my neck as she sobbed into my neck. I just held her close while muttering soothing words and stroking her hair. After a while she pulled back and gave me a loving smile.

"I think your pretty perfect for me too." She whispered. I grinned and kissed her lips chastely.

At that moment, I wanted nothing more than lay her onto her back and make love to her but this relationship was important to me. We were taking things slow, and until we were more comfortable with each other, I knew that wouldn't be happening.

I laid her down again and I joined her. She rested her cheek to my chest before asking, "Edward, will you tell me about your family?" I didn't answer her for a while, debating how I should answer. She finally looked up at me.

"Bella, my story isn't a happy one. I promise to tell you everything but not tonight. I don't want that memory tainted by a good one." I told her honestly. I would tell her, when the time was right and when we were both ready to hear it out loud.

She nodded her head before resting it on my chest once again. Once her breathing had evened out and I was sure she was asleep, I whispered the words I was dying to tell her.

"I love you."

* * *

_Reviewers get teasers for Chapter 6 :)_


	7. Six

_14__th__ September 2010

* * *

_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its character.

* * *

_

_**I know FF has been playing up last night which is why I am reposting. Ignore if you have already read :)  
**

* * *

_

**Chapter 6

* * *

**

_Bella Swan_

_

* * *

_

"Bellaaa," The annoying Pixie was singing in my ear way too early.

I felt Edward's arms around me still. We were spooning. He had one arm thrown over my waist while the other was under my neck for my head to rest upon. At the sound of Alice's voice, his arms tightened and he pulled me closer. I gladly sank further into his embrace.

"Wake up!" Rosalie shouted at the same time she ripped open the curtains. The sunlight burst through the window straight through my closed eyelids.

"Urghh." I said as Edward groaned. He buried himself into my neck. I turned in his arms to avoid the sunlight.

"Time to get up Bella," Alice said.

"No," I mumbled, "It's too early."

"Mmm," Edward said in agreement.

It went quite; I couldn't hear either of the girls. There was no way they would just leave me to go back to sleep.

I squinted one eye open, looking around for them.

I realised, too late, that they were at the end of our bed each with a handful of the cover.

I tried to grab hold of it but they yanked them clean off us before I was able to get a good grip.

"Give it back, bitches." I growled. They both smirked at me. Alice started looking for clothes for me to wear.

"We have a full day planned. Were going shopping while the boys do guy things. Then, if we get home early enough, we will go to the waterfall and then tonight we are going to the main island." Rosalie informed me.

I pulled away from Edward to sit up. He groaned trying to pull me back down.

"Why are we going shopping and why are we going back to the main island?" I asked.

"Were going dancing tonight and we need to get new outfits. I know for a fact that you don't have anything suitable in your luggage."

"It's true." Alice said as she rummaged through my belongings. I rolled my eyes. I looked at Rosalie. She gave me the bitch brow so I knew I had no chance but to go along with their plans.

They weren't all bad, I loved the waterfall. I couldn't wait to show Edward, I was sure he would love it just as much as I do.

"Fine," I huffed. I started to get out of the bed but Edward stopped me. He grabbed my waist and held me tightly to him.

"I don't want you to go. I'm perfectly fine with you here in my arms." he mumbled.

"Tough luck Edward. She's coming." Alice chirped.

"That's what she said." Rosalie mumbled, trying to keep a straight face. We ignored her Emmett-like comment.

I looked at them with my eyebrows raised. When they stayed where they were, I pointed to the door. They took the hint with a huff and stormed out, banging the door on the way.

"Believe me sweetie, so am I. But it won't be long. We will be back by lunch and then you can have me all to yourself." I assured him.

He let out a resigned sigh, "Fine, but on two conditions." He said. I waited for him to continue. "Promise to get something sexy for me to see you in tonight at the club. I'm sure it won't be hard." He winked.

"I guess you will have to wait and see, wont you? And what's the second?" I asked.

He simply pursed his lips and tapped them twice with his finger. I understood what he meant and gladly followed orders. I leaned forward and placed my lips to his. He hummed in pleasure even though it was a lingering closed lipped kiss.

I pulled back and smiled. He smiled breathtakingly back at me. "I guess I can let you go now, if I must."

I giggled before jumping out of bed and making my way to the shower.

Once I was done, I dressed in the clothes Alice had laid out for me. I was glad she had gone for comfort rather than sexy. It was some simple denim shorts at a pink tank with white flip flops.

I walked out of the bathroom to find Edward looking through his own luggage.

"The boys and I are going to help Carlisle and Esme around the resort before we just hang around for a bit. I'll be waiting for you." He said. I walked to give him a hug.

I breathed in his scent. Even when he hadn't showered for the day his smell comforted me and made my desire for him triple. I couldn't put into words how much I wanted him but I knew things had to be slow.

We started the whole relationship completely out of the ordinary and I really didn't want to ruin things.

I knew I was falling for Edward but I also knew that rushing things would ruin what we did have.

I would do all that I could from stopping us moving too fast. That way, I wasn't just helping the relationship progress the way it should, I was saving myself from heart break.

"Good, I can't wait to show you the waterfall. It is so beautiful." I looked up at him, still within his embrace.

"So are you." He mumbled before pecking my lips. I looked at the clock realising I had to go.

I groaned. Edward chuckled at my reaction.

"Go, baby. The quicker you go the quicker you will be back to me. I lo-," he paused while his eyes widened momentarily. He composed his expression before finishing. "I will miss you."

"Miss you too."

* * *

It had been a long day and it wasn't even noon yet. The entire morning had been spent looking for the right outfit.

I didn't matter how many each of us picked up, Alice always said no simply stating that we would know the one when we found it.

To say we were getting annoyed would be an understatement. It didn't help that Leah was adding sly comments about me here and there. I honestly didn't know why she was acting like she was. Apparently I wasn't the only one either because Rosalie finally lost it after hearing her mumble how perfect a dress would be for me considering I was a slut. Yeah, over the top. The dress probably wouldn't even pass for a dress.

Since then, she had kept quiet, only sending me the occasional glare. Alice and I had walked out of one store to find both of them in a heated argument. Rosalie looked angry and believe it or not, Leah looked slightly remorseful.

When I looked at Rosalie questioningly, she simply shook her head. I knew it wasn't a good idea to question her in this mood. So instead, I stayed far away from Leah and searched high and low for the perfect dress.

Once I saw it I knew. I didn't ask the girls, I simply went straight into the dressing room to try it on. Just like I expected, it was perfect. There wasn't a flaw in sight. It fit like a glove, like it was made especially for me.

It was a white one-shoulder dress which came to just above mid-thigh. On the shoulder, there were roses and sequin leaves. It caressed my curves as well as having a sexy ruching down the sides.

I walked out of the dressing room and found all three girls on the other side. One look at me and all were speechless.

"I know, it's perfect." I said. They nodded their heads while gaping like idiots.

"Oh…" Alice said.

"My…" Rosalie followed.

"God." Leah finished. I looked at her in surprise. She was actually being something other than super bitch.

"I know." I repeated.

Rosalie shook her head, "No Bells, you don't. You are going to knock him dead with this dress."

"Really?" I asked hopefully.

"If you pair it with your Christian Louboutin Patent pumps then yes, absolutely." Alice agreed.

I bit my lip and looked at Leah nervously. She looked at me before smiling. I exhaled in relief.

_Maybe she didn't have a problem with me after all.

* * *

_

Once the others had found their perfect outfit, we headed to lunch before getting the boat back to the island. We arrived at around 1.30 and we all went our separate ways to change into our swim wear.

On my way to the room, I saw Edward and Jasper at the bar.

Correction: Working the bar.

I walked up to them and took a seat. Edward saw me and walked over once he was free of his 'customer'.

"What is a girl like you doing here all on her own?" he asked as he winked. He wanted to play.

"Oh, I'm not on my own. My insanely jealous pretend-boyfriend is around somewhere. He got distracted." I pouted playfully. He grinned.

"Well it looks like you could do with a drink. What can I get you beautiful?" he asked, leaning on the bar. He looked so hot and natural behind the bar as he was that I felt my panties getting wet.

"Hmm," I pretended to think for a minute, "Why don't you surprise me. But I have one condition."

"And what would that be?" he asked, leaning towards me.

"Make sure it comes with the incredibly hot bartender." I winked.

He chucked, "I think we can make that happen." He stalked away to make me a drink before returning with a long glass with an umbrella and straw placed in it.

"Here you go. One surprise for the pretty girl." He replied. He waited for me to taste it. It was really good, definitely my favourite.

"Mmm, what is this called? It's so good." I asked.

"It's my own invention…Brown Eyed Beauty. I had some inspiration." I looked into his eyes and couldn't stop the grin from spreading across my face.

I turned serious again, "And what about this hot bartender?" I asked.

"I'm pretty sure you said _incredibly _hot bartender." Edward replied with a smirk.

I waved my hand in the air, brushing away his comment, "Details."

"I'll get him for you," he turned his head and looked behind him, "Jasper!"

I playfully swatted him, laughing. He joined in and grabbed my hand. He pulled me as close as possible with the bar between us.

He kissed me gently before mumbling against my lips, "Hey baby."

"Hey yourself," I grinned.

"Did you have a good day today?" he asked.

"Uh huh. How about you?"

He nodded his head, "Yeah, we just hung around for a bit before Carlisle asked me and Jazz to work on here for a bit. I can actually go now. He said he didn't need us long." I nodded my head and waited for him to say bye to Jasper. We would be meeting up with them at about 2.30 so we could go to the waterfalls.

Edward walked around the bar and put his arm around my shoulder, pulling me to his side. I slid my arm around his waist and leaned my head on his shoulder.

We began a slow stroll towards the suite, not wanting to rush. I knew we were just enjoying being in each other's arms before the craziness started that came with my friends.

"So…" he said.

"So what?"

He looked at me with an evil glint in his eye.

"Did you fulfil your condition I set you?" he asked.

"Condition? I don't remember you saying anything about a condition." I replied innocently.

"Don't tease me, baby. You know exactly what condition I am talking about." He growled playfully. He bent and nipped my ear. I let out a sound which was a cross between a squeal and a moan.

"Maybe, maybe not. You will just have to wait to find out won't you?" I winked at him. He stopped in his place and just stared at me with a shocked expression.

"You're really not going to tell me?" he asked. I shook my head, biting my lip. He growled and started towards me. He looked like a predator. And I was his prey.

I started taking steps backwards and just before he pounced on me I turned and ran, laughing and giggling all the way. He chased after me in his own laughter.

"Hey, don't run away from me." he called.

"I don't want you to get me." I said back over my shoulder. But I wasn't looking where I was going and tripped straight over a broken stab of pavement. I braced myself for the impact of the hard ground but was caught by a warm soft body.

I opened my eyes up into Edwards. "You really shouldn't have done that." He growled. In an action so fast, he had picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. I screamed from surprise.

"Edward! Put me down!" I said between laughter.

"Never!" he relied from up front. I tried hitting him but he didn't let up so instead I bit his ass.

"Bella!" he squeaked. I started laughing again.

"Should have put me down." I told him matter-of-factly.

"Not a chance now, my love." He said.

He started jogging back to the suite while I continued to pound on his back between bites. I could feel his body shaking with laughter.

"Edward!" I shouted at him. He continued to ignore me. "Put me down, now!"

"Sorry, baby. We're almost there now." He laughed. I gave up hitting him, knowing he wasn't going to put me down anytime soon.

I heard him open the door and walk through it. I looked up to see him close it again with his foot. He then started walking through the suite, straight to the bedroom.

I thought he was going to dump me on the bed but he continued to the bathroom.

"Edward," I warned, "What are you doing?"

His answer was to dump me into the tub and pull the hose from its holder. I knew instantly what he was going to do.

"No, no. Don't you dare." I said in a dangerously low voice. He simply smirked before answering.

"I told you would pay." And then he turned the tap on and soaked me in the process. I squealed and tried to move out from the water but every time I moved he repositioned the hose. I was laughing, squealing and gasping for breath all at the same time.

"Stop. Please! Edward!" he was standing there laughing at me. I tried to stand up only to fall back down again. As I did so, I grabbed Edward and pulled him down into the tub with me.

We wrestled for the hose before I got a good hold over it. I started tickling him which made him release it.

_Edward was ticklish._

I redirected the hose at him as payback.

"Now how do you like it, huh?" I asked over his laughter.

"Alright, alright." He yelled, gasping. "Turn it off!"

"Not until you say 'Bella is the best person in the world and I should feel honoured to be in her presence'. Go on, and then I'll turn it off." I replied.

"Never!" he replied.

"Well then. I guess you leave me no choice." I turned the cold tap on to full blast. He started shrieking.

"Arrggg. Fine! Bella is the best person in the world and I should feel honoured to be in her presence. There, happy?" he shouted still trying to get the water from his face.

I turned the tap off and stared at him with a shit eating grin plastered to my face, "Perfectly."

He rolled his eyes but couldn't stop the smile that made its way onto his face. He pulled me to him so I was sitting between his legs, sideways.

"I will get you back." He stated.

"Sure you will, Cullen. Remember what I said yesterday? I will make you pay, mark my words, mister. I am the queen of paybacks." I promised him. He grimaced at the reminder before nodding his head.

"Good point."

He gave me a kiss and hugged our wet bodies to each other. I could see the outline of his chest and abs through his white shirt. I was pretty sure I drooled.

"I meant it, you know." He said quietly. I looked up at him to see him looking at me. I couldn't describe the emotion in his eyes but it caused the breath to hitch in my throat.

"Meant what?" I choked.

He pressed his forehead to mine, "That you are the best and that I should feel honoured to be in your presence. I am." He mumbled.

I couldn't out into words how I felt then. So instead, I simply said, "Ditto."

* * *

We finally made it back to the bar where we met the rest of the gang. Leah and Jason decided to joins us and when I asked where Jacob was they stated that he had decided not to come. He didn't feel like being the third wheel, or in this case the ninth wheel.

We jumped into the resorts jeep and made our way to the other end of the island. Because of the amount of people in the car, I had to sit on Edward's lap. You could say neither of us have a problem with that.

Edward held me tightly through the whole journey while rubbing soothing circles on my knee. He would give me the occasional kiss on my neck which made my whole body shiver from his touch. Each and every time it happened, he looked at me and smirked, knowing exactly what he was doing. I was pretty sure he started to do it intentionally just to get a reaction from me.

After a 15 minute drive, we started our hike through the woods. Emmett and Jasper took the lead while Alice and Rosalie followed behind slowly. Edward and I walked with Jason and Leah.

Each time we came across a branch or a fallen tree, Edward would either move it or help me over it. Unfortunately, he took his arms away from me, only keeping my hand in his own. But it was better than nothing.

Eventually, the boys stalked off which left Leah and I walking in an uncomfortable silence.

There were words that needed to be spoken and things left unsaid. Add to that a lot of confusion on my part and anger on hers meant that the whole situation was messy.

"So… How have you and Jason been?" I asked. After her smile at the mall, I decided that it may be safe to start talking to her again.

Besides, I didn't want to be ignoring each other for the whole week. Not only would it ruin Alice's wedding but it would also break an almost 15 year friendship.

"Yeah not bad." She said quietly.

"Good, that's good."

"So, Edward seems nice. I haven't really talked to him much but he's good for you." She smiled at me. I was starting to get irritated by her behaviour.

I huffed in annoyance, "Honestly Leah, what the hell is going on? One minute you're acting like the Wicked Witch of the West and the next you're acting like Little Miss Perfect. I don't get it."

"I know, and I am sorry. I haven't been fair to you."

"No shit. Your moods are giving me whiplash. Are you sure you're not pregnant?" I asked, only half joking.

Leah laughed, "No, I'm not pregnant. Things have been all over the place this year. I've been stressed a lot with work and everything that's been going on with Jason. Even mom has been different and Seth and I aren't sure what it is. That means we don't know if it's a good thing or not. My emotions have been all over the place."

I nodded. "I get that but why were you acting like you were with me. I mean, is there something more to it?" I asked.

"Bella, I didn't mean it to come out on you but maybe it's that fact that I haven't seen you in years. It's neither of our faults but perhaps there are just some hidden feelings there. Ones I didn't know of." She said gently.

I thought for a moment about what she said. I had to admit that if my friend moved away and then didn't bother to get in contact with me then I would be pretty pissed as well.

"Perhaps. I haven't been the best person to be around since Jacob. I pretty much isolated myself of from the world and focused on work. It was too hard seeing you, even the others too. It just brought up the bad parts of the past."

"What's so different now?" she asked.

I looked at Edward, "Him. There is no way I could have come here by myself with no support. But I knew I had too, for Alice and Jaspers sakes."

She smiled. "He is pretty perfect for you. And I can see how much you love each other."

I gaped at her, "Love each other? It's a bit soon for that." I chuckled awkwardly.

"Time doesn't mean anything to these things. You may not realise it now but you will." I continued to stare at her in shock. I knew I was falling for Edward but I wasn't there yet. Just then he turned around and sent me a wink. I automatically grinned at him. I heard Leah laugh softly from next to me.

"See? You just proved my point. Don't worry about it Bella. Nothing has to happen until you are ready and will let it happen. It's your life, your choice." I nodded in agreement. I knew that I wouldn't admit my feelings until I felt I was ready.

"Anyway. I just wanted to apologize for being the biggest bitch." she continued.

"Yeah, your mood swings were kind of giving me whiplash." I laughed softly and she joined in. I knew I hadn't hurt her feelings.

"True. So are we good? Do you forgive me?" she asked, turning to look at while we continued our hike.

"Of course. I wouldn't let a little thing like this come between us. But are you sure there's nothing else?" I asked worriedly.

She hesitated for a moment before answering.

"No, nothing at all."

* * *

We arrived at the waterfalls and like each and every time, the sight took my breath away.

It was completely secluded. You wouldn't be able to see it until you came to the edge of the trees. But that's what made it so special. Not just anyone could come here.

There was a circle pool that had tropical flowers growing on each side of it. At the top of the pool was the waterfall. It was a sight to behold.

Next to the waterfall were man-made steps that allowed a person to climb to the top. There were even ledges that we took turns jumping from.

About halfway up the waterfall, on the left, there were more trees that held long vines. One dangled in the open. It made a great swing.

"Whoa," Edward said from his position next to me.

"I know right?" I asked rhetorically.

"How did you guys find this place?"

"We all just decided to go on a hike one summer. The first summer we came actually. Rose needed to use the bathroom so she and I walked further into the trees to find a suitable spot. Eventually, when we stopped we could hear the water running. Well, more like rushing. So we continued towards it and came out over there," I pointed over in the direction of the hanging vine. "We couldn't believe what we had found so we called the others over. Alice had been on the island countless times and had known for a fact that that no-one knew it was here otherwise Carlisle and Esme would have known about it. They were all just as surprised as we were. Emmett being Emmett wasted no time in grabbing hold of the vine and swinging straight into the water. After, we all followed. It's been like our 'place' ever since. Each time we come to the island we always make time to come here." I finished.

"It's incredible. But I feel like I'm intruding." He said.

I shook my head, "You're not intruding if you were invited Edward."

He smiled and took my hand. We walked over to the others and took our clothes of until we were in just our swimwear.

I looked towards Edward and saw him gaping at me. I smiled, "Close your mouth honey."

My voice seemed to bring him from whatever fantasy he was in. The crooked grin slowly crept upon his face. He started to pull his shirt of and I swear everything seemed to go in slow motion.

Every inch of the t-shirt that was lifted up showed me a little more of his amazing body. He was muscular but not overly so. He was leaner and it suited him. His chest was well defined and I found myself dreaming about licking every inch of him. I visibly gulped. My panties seemed to dampen as the clock ticked.

Now, it was his turn to smirk. As his grin morphed, I felt the air whoosh from my chest. I had never, and probably never would, see a sexier man than the one in front of me.

And he was all mine. Well, kind of.

That thought made my happy mood turn sour. I couldn't deny it, I wanted more from Edward. I wasn't expecting to declare our love anytime soon, lord knows I'm not ready for that, but I didn't want to 'pretend' that he was my boyfriend any more.

Edward saw the expression on my face change and was instantly by my side. He stroked my cheek, tenderly.

"What's a matter, baby? You looked happy and then your face just dropped all of a sudden." He asked worriedly.

I tried to smile reassuringly. This wasn't the time to talk about the state of our relationship. "Nothing, just a bad thought crossed my mind. Nothing to worry your pretty little head about."

He didn't buy it but didn't press on the issue either. Instead, he nodded reluctantly.

"How do you feel about swinging Masen?" I asked lightly. I pointed my hand in the direction of the vine. The other had already started to make their way up the steep rock steps.

"That looks awesome." He said. You could see the excitement on his face. He looked like a little boy at that moment, free of all worries and stress.

I held my hand out to him, "Well, come on then. Let's go before Emmett's weight breaks the vine. He's gotten probably twice the size since we were last here." I laughed and Edward joined in.

He took my hand and we started walking to the steps. They were hard to climb and Edward had to assist me at times. Over the years parts, like the corners, had started to crumble away so we had to watch where we put our footing.

We had almost reached the top and my foot stumbled on the step. My heart skipped a beat and I prepared myself for the fall. The fear welled inside of me but before I had the chance to fall, Edward grabbed me around the waist.

"Whoa, I gotcha baby." He said. We both reached the top with Edwards arm still around me from behind.

"That was close. I haven't fallen before. Lucky you were here." I said to Edward as I hug him around the waist.

He smirked at me and drew me close to his chest, wrapping both arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He leaned down and kissed my forehead, then my nose and finally setting on my lips. They were just chaste kisses, like all the others but they still sent my heart into overdrive.

"I'll always be here to catch my baby when she falls." He said. I smiled up at him and before I had a chance to answer Emmett's booming voice interrupted us.

"Come on Lovebirds. Hurry up, I want my go."

"Why don't you go then Emmett?" I asked. Everyone had already jumped except for Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and I.

"Rosie said I gotta wait last in case it breaks on me." he pouted like a little kid who had just got their lollypop taken away.

"Don't you want everyone to get at least one go, just in case?" Rosalie asked him.

"I guess. That's why I called them, they were taking too long." he groaned. Rose went to reply but Edward answer before her.

"It's alright Em. We will go. You want to go first baby?" he asked me.

"Nope, you first. I want you to prove that catching theory," I winked. He smirked back and made his way to Emmett who showed him what to do. Rosalie came to stand by me as they spoke.

"Unbelievable." She said. I looked at her.

"What is?" I asked.

"You too together." She replied, still looked at the boys, "I don't think I have ever seen two people more meant for each other. It's good to see." She said, smiling softly at me. She walked away before I could answer.

Was it really that obvious? Could everyone see our feelings but Edward and I? Surely we would be the ones to know what we felt first, I mean, it is us who is feeling them.

"Bella, come watch your boy," Emmett called. Oh Em, if only he was my boy.

I walked as close to the edge as I dared.

"Go on Edward!" I whistled. The others heard me call to him and started cheering him themselves.

He looked at me and grinned before taking of running with the vine secured in his hand. As he got to the ledge, he leapt. He started cheering himself while the rest of us hollered at him.

He let go of the vine just before it started to swing back into our direction. Emmett caught it while the rest of us watched as Edward pummelled into the water.

When he broke surface he fist punched the air. Everyone was clapping him still.

"Come on Bella, get into position." Emmett said. I looked back at Edward and he waved me down.

"Come down baby." He shouted to me.

I took hold of the vine from Emmett.

"Ready Bells?" he asked.

"Of course." I replied with a smirk.

"Silly question really. Off you go then." He said.

"See you at the bottom," I replied before I started my run up. I leapt of the cliff and swung through the air.

I could feel my hair blowing around my face. It cooled me down from the heat of the sun I had previously had.

When I was out far enough, I let go of the rope and started my descent.

My heart was in my stomach and I couldn't catch my breath. Before I knew it my feet broke the surface of the water.

It was icy cold considering the climate we were in but it was refreshing. I felt a warm hand grab one of my own and pull me to the surface. I broke free and the heat instantly hit my face.

I opened my eyes to Edwards smiling ones.

"Thrilling, isn't it?" I asked smiling.

"Absolutely, it was incredible. What's next?" he asked.

"Whoa there mister. Take a breather. Were doing the ledge next." I said while pointing towards it.

He looked up. It was a lot higher than the vine but even more of a rush.

"Awesome, let's go." He said pulling me to get out.

"You might want to take a minute and psyche yourself up for it. It gets pretty scary up there."

"I don't need a minute. I'm a big brave man." He said while puffing his chest out.

I laughed. "Of course you are," I said sarcastically. "But I still think you will get scared." I told him.

"We'll see, baby."

* * *

Let's just say that Edward didn't end up jumping by himself. To placate him, we did it together and personally, I preferred it that way.

We stayed by the waterfall for a little while longer before Alice declared it was time to get going. She wanted to play Bella Barbie before we went to the club. Apparently I couldn't get myself ready anymore. I had a feeling that it would be happening a lot over the next couple of days.

After a couple of hours full of primping and prodding, we were all ready.

The girls looked incredible, Rose in her tight red dress, Alice in her little black dress and Leah in a purple strapless.

We walked out of my room to see all the boys waiting for us. Each of us was paired off in couples except for Jacob. I almost felt guilty for him.

I walked over to Edward, who looked amazing in a plain black button up with black jeans and boots.

He pulled me to him, "You look beautiful, baby. Like an angel."

"Thank you, you don't look to shabby yourself." I replied while giving him a peck.

We made our way into the bar and found it crowded with hot, sweaty bodies. They were grinding against each other. It smelt like sex and sweat.

The guys announced they were going to get some drinks while the girls went to dance.

We found a space on the crowded dance floor and started moving to the song that was playing.

We were four girls dancing with each other so it wasn't a surprise when guys started getting closer to us; some even brave enough to grind against us.

Before long, however, I felt a tingling and warm sensation run through my back. It told me, without turning around, that Edward had came to dance.

He placed his hands on my hips and pulled my back to his chest. He placed a kiss on my neck and I felt my skin break into shivers. We started moving together, slowly, sensually.

He turned me in his arms and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He kissed my neck again. We started to grind like the others around us were doing.

Each second that passed meant I was getting wetter and wetter. I needed him in that moment. It made me wish we had gone past just chaste kisses and hugs.

I don't know how long had passed but the songs constantly changed. My breathing was irregular and I could feel the sweat on my body.

Alice decided then was the time to pull me away from Edward. I involuntary let out a groan.

"Bathroom time," she called and dragged me away. I gave a pleading look to Edward and he simply shrugged and motioned to a drink. I nodded and followed the pixie to the bathroom. That was the second time today she had pulled me out of Edwards arms.

Once we were in the bathroom, I made it known I wasn't happy with her."I hope you're not making it a habit to pull me away from Edward when I want to be in his arms."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Please Bella, you were practically having sex on the dance floor. Someone had to break you up or you would have provided a show for us all to see."

She started to touch up her makeup.

"We were hardly that bad." I insisted.

"Believe me, you were." I decided to ignore her.

"So, are you excited about Saturday?" I asked. Her eyes lit up and I knew my answer straight away.

"Yes, I have been waiting for this day since we started high school," We both laughed. It was true.

"Tell me about it. You two were a nightmare. Everyone knew you belonged together but you two." I said.

She laughed at me, "Kind of like you and Edward then?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Seriously Bella? Do you not see how much you love each other? You must be blind not to." She said. Not another person. I was seriously contemplating this feeling.

Perhaps I didn't know what this feeling really was. I knew that Edward meant more to me than Jacob ever did. I thought I had loved Jacob but does that mean that I didn't? That I just tricked myself into believing myself that I was? Whatever this feeling with Edward, was it love? And how did you know whether you loved a person or was _in love_ with a person?

"How did you know you were in love with Jasper, Alice?" I asked seriously.

I looked at her to see her smiling softly, dreamily as if her head far away in a distant memory.

"When you fall in love with the right person, you just know. It creeps up on you and suddenly hits you. You may not expect it or see it but it happens. Like you said, everyone saw how Jasper and I felt about each other but us. It hit me on one random day. Nothing special had happened. He simply called me 'darlin'' and I was done for." She finished, smiling at me softly.

I thought for a moment. Maybe I did love Edward. And if I did, that thought scared the living hell out of me.

* * *

I walked out of the bathroom with Alice, noticing how busy it was not only on the dance floor but off it also. Alice decided to go find Jasper and instead of joining her, I started to look for Edward.

I sighed impatiently when I couldn't see him. I knew he was at the bar, but the bar was a long one. I struggled to fit through the tight throngs of people dancing and socialising. As I squeezed through the grinding bodies I looked up to make sure I hadn't been side-tracked.

The site in front of me stopped me in my tracks.

Edward was sitting on a bar stool. He was leaning over to talk to the bartender. However, that was not what had grabbed my attention. No, it was the girl who was practically rubbing her fake chest against him. She raised her arm and started playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. He did nothing.

I could see she started whispering in his ear. He turned his face towards her and smirked. He took hold of her wrist and pulled her impossibly closer. As he did so, the girl turned her face in my direction.

I saw her, in all of her beauty. I had already seen the perfectly styled strawberry blonde hair but seeing her face made my chest constrict. She was perfect. Her beauty revealed Rosalie's. She had an alluring smile on her face. I knew that no man could possible deny her.

I could see his lips moving. Even worse, he had that damn smile on his face. I had seen all I had needed to see.

Tears filled my eyes as I made my way back to the others.

"Bells, what's wrong?" Jacob asked. I hated him calling me that. Why did he have to see me first?

"Nothing, but I think I'm going to go home. I have a headache," I replied, "Will you tell the others for me? Thanks." I turned and walked away before waiting for his answer.

I walked towards the door with my head low, avoiding any eye contact. However, this caused me to walk into multiple bodies.

"Bella?" I looked up into his green eyes. "Where are you going?" he asked, seeing my bag in hand.

"Home." I replied.

"Were you going to wait for me?" he asked.

"No, I wanted to be alone. Beside, you were preoccupied." I said curtly. He frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just want to go home. Alone." My voice was expressionless. It was rude and cold.

"You're a shitty liar Bella. What's going on? Why have you got attitude with me all of a sudden?" he asked irritated.

"Will you just leave it and get out my way? I. Want. To. Leave." I glared at him.

He simply shook his head and grabbed my wrist. He started pulling me from the club, out of the exit and down the alley next to it. He ignored each of my protests along the way.

"Seriously? What the hell is wrong with you? One minute were fine dancing and then the next you have this attitude from no-where." he growled.

"Nothing is wrong. I told you. If you listened then maybe you wouldn't be so confused right now." I said between teeth. I didn't want to discuss what I had seen. "Why are you out here anyway? Why don't you go back inside to your little slut?" I said. As soon as the words were out of my mouth I could feel the tears building again.

He furrowed his brows again, "Whatever you think you saw in there, you are sadly mistaken." He told me.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes, "So are you telling me that I didn't see some skank all over you and you returning the gesture? I'm not blind Edward, I know what I saw."

"Well, you need glasses then."

"Why does it even matter, Edward? You are free to do whatever you want. We aren't exclusive. We're just pretending. Go back in there to that woman and I will give you your money when we get back to New York. I will pay you your expected rate for doing this for me." I told him, suddenly drained. I turned to walk away, in hopes of finding a taxi. But instead, I was pulled and pushed against the wall.

Before I realised, Edward's mouth was on mine. I stood in shock. This wasn't any of the chaste kisses we had had prior; this was all our need, lust and anger rolled into one. It took me a moment to react to his kiss.

Soon, I was kissing him back which just as much enthusiasm as he was giving. It was full of passion and I couldn't get enough. His mouth was hot and demanding on my own. When he opened his mouth and his tongue tentatively touched my own, everything seemed to spin and change.

It turned into a slowly deep meaningful kiss, rather than a hot and needy one. He caressed every inch on my mouth with his tongue as if he was making love to it. I could hear myself whimpering and moaning softly into his mouth. I would normally be embarrassed by such noises but considering he was making the same I couldn't find it in me to feel that way.

Before long the air supply started to run out. Reluctantly, he pulled away from me only to rest his forehead against my own.

"Wow," I said, quietly.

"Yeah," he agreed.

"What was that for?"

"To prove a point. Is that what all of this was about?" he asked. "The fact that we aren't exclusive?"

"It's part of it." I admitted.

"Oh baby, you have no idea how much I wanted to call you my girlfriend and mean it. But I didn't think you wanted or was ready for anything serious." He said giving me a soft kiss.

"Neither did I, but I do now. This week has killed me. Calling you my boyfriend but knowing that you didn't fully belong to me."

He smiled at me. "Well, now I can be." He said running his hands up and down my arms.

"Can we?" I asked uncertainly.

"Of course. Why can't we?" he asked softly.

I hesitated, "The girl…at the bar." I whispered, closing my eyes. I couldn't forget what I had seen.

Edward laughed gently, shocking me. My eyes shot open. "Baby, I'm guessing you are referring to when I pulled her to me and spoke in her ear?" I nodded my head, "I told her that I was interested in someone else, someone special, and someone who wasn't her. I told her that I would never dream of hurting you and that I wanted her to walk away."

I closed my eyes in defeat, "Edward…I…I am so sorry. I shouldn't have run like that. I should have gotten my facts right before I took off."

"It's okay, baby. Yes you should have but it's too late now. In future, just promise to talk to me first before you run. I can't cope with you running away from me. You have to trust me."

"Deal," I said kissing his lips, once, twice.

"Deal," he replied against my lips. He deepened the kiss and I sighed. He took the opportunity to push his tongue into my mouth and I gladly let him. I couldnt get enough of his taste.

When he pulled away he took my hand and started to walk to the taxi rank.

"Are you ready to go, girlfriend?" he asked. I giggled.

"Why, yes, boyfriend." He kissed me one last time before opening the door to the taxi. I slid in and he joined me.

"I like the sound of that." He murmured as he pulled me to his chest. The taxi pulled away from the curb.

I looked up at him, smiling, "Me too."

* * *

_I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Its the longest so far, over 8,000 words and also my favourite. Let me know what you think.  
_

_**Reviewers get teasers :)**  
_


	8. Seven

_27__th__ September 2010

* * *

_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

* * *

_

_**Thanks to all of my reviews, they all made me smile. I want to say a bigger thank you to anonymous reviews and I am sorry for not sending you teasers. This chapter is drama filled. Enjoy:)

* * *

**_

**Chapter Seven

* * *

**

_Bella Swan

* * *

_

_Saturday 3__rd__ July_. It was finally here.

After months of preparations on Alice's part and indecision on mine, the day had arrived.

Who would have thought that so much could have happen since the day I received the invitation through the post.

I went from a single, lonely woman who wasn't completely over her ex to a brand new person who had everything she wished for.

My world had been turned on its axis and it was all down to one man. My _boyfriend._ Just thinking the word make me want to squeal like a little girl.

Edward had changed my life, for the better. At plenty of times I was completely out of my element and had no idea what was happening but then he was there to put everything right again. He made the good things in life even better. His charm and gentlemanly ways added to his good looks made my panties drool and my heart beat faster. I was in a situation I hadn't been in before. My feelings were so much more intense than they had ever been and that scared the living shit out of me.

But I dealt with it and carried on my day. Especially today, where there would be no thoughts about my relationship with that man.

Today was Alice and Jasper's day and nothing was going to take my attention away from them.

I was maid of honour to my best friend and had every intention of fulfilling that role.

All the girls were in Carlisle and Esme's suite preparing for Alice's big day.

There were multiple makeup artists and hairdressers that were ready to make us look worthy to wear the dresses Alice had picked.

Esme, Renee and Mrs Whitlock had joined us and were getting ready themselves. Each of them looked stunning.

Rosalie and I had already had our makeup done and were preparing to change from our robes to our dresses.

"Hey Bells, before you change do you mind doing me a big favour?" Alice asked from the stool she was perched on. She was wearing a white robe with 'Whitlock's Bride' across the back. My own robe said 'Alice's Top Girl' while Rosalie and Leah's had 'Alice's Girls' placed on them.

"Sure, what is it?" I said, re-tying my robe.

"Can you give this to Jasper?" she held out a small box which was expertly gift-wrapped.

"Of course I will. Is there a message to go along with it?" I took the box. If felt quite heavy for the size of it.

"No, it's all in there." I nodded and started to make my way out of the door. Before it fully closed, however, Rosalie called through.

"Look for Leah while you're out there. It's time for her beautifying to begin!"

I hollered back an 'Okay' before making my way to the boy's suite. They were all in Alice and Jasper's room. I took small detours here and there trying to search for Leah. When I came up empty handed each and every time, I started to panic, wondering where she was.

It wasn't a good day to go missing.

By the time I made it to the boys, I was in full blown panic. I was hot and sweaty from running around in the heat and I was running out of ideas of where she could be. To top it off, I needed to be back to Alice to help her into her dress. Oh, and to put my own one on of course. It wasn't as if I could walk down the aisle in a hot pink dressing gown.

"Here," I said, practically chucking the box at Jasper. I hoped it was breakable.

Due to my state, I barely noticed a number of things. One, Jacob was missing from the room. If I had noticed, that would have meant more worry and panic. Second, each and every male in that room looked smoking hot, including Daddy C and Mr Whitlock. And third, Jasper was sitting looking pale as a sheet with perhaps a slight green tinge to his skin colour. He looked like he was about to throw up. But like I said, my eyes flew right across each and every one of them, not even pausing for a second.

"Calm down, baby. What has you so adorably flustered?" Edward chuckled as he came to wrap his arms around me. Each and every time he touched me I got butterflies in my stomach. Once we had made things official, it was hard to keep each other away from the other. We had been joined at the hip the past two days.

"The stress that comes with agreeing to be the maid of honour." I replied, grumpily. The guys simply laughed, except Jasper who was looking intently at his gift.

"Is Alice that much of a bridezilla?" he asked.

I shook my head, "Surprisingly, no. It's not Alice who's giving me the trouble, it's Leah. She disappeared. I can't find her anywhere; it's as if she vanished from the face of the earth. She needs to get her hair and makeup done before the stylists go and now I'm panicking because if she isn't there then everything will be screwed up and put back hours. I don't want any trouble on Alice's day, god knows how she must be feeling right about now. At this to the mix and it's a recipe for disaster. And where the hell is Jacob?" I rambled. I was getting very hot again.

"It's alright, baby. You go back to the girls and I will look for Leah and Jacob. I will send Leah straight to you when I find her, okay?" Edward said in his velvety voice. That on its own had a soothing effect but when he framed my face with his hands I felt the tension leave my body.

"Are you sure?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, baby. Make sure you take a break as well. I don't want you over doing it today." He said worriedly. I kissed his lips softly. _Could he be any more perfect?_

"You are the best boyfriend ever." I mumbled to his lips. He smiled against my own before deepening the kiss slightly before letting me go.

"Go, I'll see you in a bit." He winked.

I started making my way back to the suite feeling much more relaxed.

_What would I do without him?

* * *

_

_Edward Masen

* * *

_

I had searched high and low for Leah while also keeping an eye out for Jacob.

I had walked through the whole of the resort including the bar and restaurant. They were nowhere to be found and I wasn't looking forward to taking the trip to the girls' suite and telling my stressed out girlfriend that I couldn't find a bridesmaid or groomsman.

_My girlfriend._ I couldn't stop the smile that came on my face. When Bella's attitude towards me changed on Thursday night I started out feeling confused before becoming seriously angry. Even though it started because of one desperate girl, it turned into the bigger issue that seemed to be on Bella's mind. She wanted to be exclusive. And I couldn't blame her for how she was feeling because I was feeling the same.

I had no trouble asking her to be my girlfriend.

I made a detour on my way to see Bella. I figured I would check the pool area for the missing two.

As I approached a row of bushes I could hear some mumbling from the other side. I walked to it slowly, not wanting to interrupt.

"-I said no. Why can't you take that as my final answer?" It was Leah talking. She sounded distressed and close to tears.

I walked around the row of bushes as Jacob was ready to give his reply.

"I won't take that as your answer because I don't believe you, Leah. Tell me, right here, right now that you don't feel-," He saw me standing there and stopped what he was saying. "That I should give a funny speech rather than a serious one." He changed his sentence before sending a glance to Leah. When she didn't return it, he turned and walked straight past me, conveniently avoiding my eyes.

Both, Leah and I, stood in silence for a while. I waited for her to make eye contact before asking her what was seriously on my mind. In other words, _what the hell was that about?_

"Leah, what's going on?" I had a feeling this had to do with Bella, and it was a feeling I didn't enjoy having.

Her eyes darted to behind me, looking for an escape. Good thing I was blocking the only way in and out of the pool area.

"Nothing, Jacob just needed some advice about his speech." She stuttered.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes. "We both know that is a load of bullshit, Leah. Jacob isn't even giving a speech." I could see her eyes fill with tears at the harshness of my words. I sighed and softened my words. "Leah, I know something isn't right. And correct me if I'm wrong but I know it has got something to do with Bella."

"Why would you think that?" She asked nervously.

"Be serious. This entire hostile attitude towards her for no reason. Siding with Jacob over something that was completely his choice and nothing that's to do with you. You may have made up with her after you actions but that doesn't mean I have missed the looks you have been giving to her. Please, just tell me." I pleaded with her.

I didn't want Bella to be hurt more than she already had been over Jacob. Just when she gets over him, he seems to worm his way back in. I just kept my fingers crossed that I had my assumptions wrong.

Leah sighed and closed her eyes in defeat. "It started about a year after we graduated from high school. Jacob was pissed with Bella one night because she had to work. She had been working a lot recently because she needed the extra cash. I had had an argument with Jason about his study partner. I was jealous and angry and walked away from him after a major argument." Tears had started to roll down her cheeks.

"I went to see Jacob after talking to him on the phone. He invited me around to his place. We planned on drowning our sorrows so I picked up a bottle of tequila on the way…"

* * *

I walked toward the girls' suite with Leah trailing behind me. I was stuck between shock and worry. I could feel my heartbreak for her. For Bella. And she didn't even know. I wasn't sure that telling her was the best option.

We got to the door and just as I went to knock Leah stopped me.

"Edward, please don't tell her. I love her. This will break her. You know it will. And it will make things worse for Jacob."

"I could care less about Jacob right now." I replied. She simply nodded.

I sighed, "I won't tell her," I saw the relief in her eyes, "but you will. And if you don't then I will. Either way, she will find out, one way or another." The relief left her before she nodded her head again.

I knocked on the door, dreaded what was waiting on the other side.

* * *

_Bella Swan

* * *

_

Someone knocked on the door and I practically sprinted to it. I hoped it was Leah. Edward had started looking for her a while ago and now she was seriously needed. Any later and we would be late up the aisle.

I flew it open ready to greet her but my words died in my throat.

"Hey, can I come in? I need to talk to you." I wordlessly opened the door wider without asking questions. The look on his face told me not to.

"Come on," I said as I walked past all the excited girls. I went straight to one of the spare bedrooms.

He followed slightly. I could see by the look on his face that this could take a while.

"Perhaps you should sit." He said. I didn't have time for this but I did as he asked.

He continued to pace in front of me while my eyes followed. After a couple of minutes of silence I finally gave in and let the words spill from my lips.

"Jacob, seriously. I do not have the time for this. What is so important that can't wait until tomorrow?" He paused for a moment before starting to pace again.

"Jacob!" I shouted.

He sighed, "Fine. I feel like I should tell you something. Something I know you should know. Do you know what I mean?"

"No, not really." If I wasn't so stressed, I would have laughed at his ramblings.

"Okay, I don't know how to say this." I glanced pointedly at the door. "Okay, when we-" his words were cut of by another knock at the door.

I jumped of the bed and started to make my way to the door, "Jacob, I don't have the time right now. Catch me when I got a free minute spare." He looked defeated but there was nothing to do about that at the moment. There was a wedding that needed to start.

I opened it reveal an Edward and a Leah. They both looked weird, like something had happened between them. Not anything sexual but something…big.

Jacob slipped out and breezed past the other two. They both avoided staring at him, even when he tried to get eye contact.

Edward and Leah shared a look, as if they were communications with their minds, before she walked past me into the suite giving me a sad smile.

I furrowed my eyebrows and turned to Edward, "Everything okay?" I asked.

He hesitated for a moment, "Yeah, nothing to worry about, baby. You have enough on your plate." I knew something was bothering him but didn't get a chance to question it as Emmett came barrelling down the pathway.

"Bells," he started, breathing deeply. "Jasper is panicking. He's saying he can't go through with the wedding. He won't listen to anyone but you."

I closed my eyes and groaned. I turned back to Edward, "Not enough apparently." He smiled helplessly at me.

I shouted to the girls that I was popping out before following the boys back to their suite. I don't think I had ever done more running between two places before.

I walked over to Jasper, taking note of his position. He was sitting, bent over at his waist with his head in his hands. I laid my hand on his shoulder and his head shot up. His skin was pure white and if I didn't know any better, I thought he would have chucked up right over me.

I kneeled next to him and stared into his worried eyes. "Jazz, you got cold feet?" I asked realising everyone had left us alone.

"Try freezing," he croaked.

"How comes? Don't you love Alice?" I asked.

"Of course I do."

"So do you not want to marry her? Be with her forever?" I prompted.

"Yes, more than anything."

"Then what's the problem?" He looked at me with sad eyes. Something was really tearing him up inside.

"I love her. More than life itself. But getting married, that means that her life is in my hands now. I'm her protector as well as her lover. Now if I mess up, I screw her life up as well as my own." He explained.

"Jasper, I think you were her protector way before now." I said softly.

He started shaking his head, "No, I wasn't."

"So, you are telling me that if some guy hit on her or if she got into a fight, you wouldn't be there to stop it and stick up for her? That is protecting her." I told him. I didn't understand where these thoughts were coming from. He was fine last night at the rehearsal dinner.

"But now, today makes it all official." He said. Tears started to spring to his eyes and I knew things were bad for him. It didn't matter where it had come from, just that it was here and needed to go.

Alice being left at the altar would break her heart. It would break all of our hearts. I couldn't let my best friend go through the same thing that I did.

I knew Jasper loved her and I knew he wanted to be her husband; I just needed to convince him of that.

"Do you remember the conversation we had on the phone? About my decision to come here or not?" he nodded his head. "You mentioned something about getting a 'pretend date'. Well, that's exactly what I did." He looked shocked at my words. "I know, shocking right? I called a male escort service and went to meet him at a restaurant. Turns out he was just leaving the business but there was something about me that made him want to help, apparently. But rather than pretend, we started dating. And now he's my boyfriend.

"Do you have any idea how scary that was for me? I was so sure I wasn't ready for another relationship. Now, Edward and I may not be serious but I know that it has the potential to grow into something more than what it is right now. I may not be ready for it but I know I will be. I have to trust him to let me lead this whole thing. I have to trust myself to know when I am ready for things to move on. Just like you need to trust Alice. She won't expect you to do anything you aren't ready for. She will be with you every step of the way. She will be your protector just as much as you are hers.

"You know what she wants from you. Things wouldn't have worked out so perfectly if you didn't. Think about it Jazz, you must have done something right." I chuckled and he joined in. I was glad to be getting through to him. "You're finding it hard to go through with today but let me ask you one thing. Is this worth losing Alice over?" I asked softly.

He shook his head, "No, not at all."

I smiled at him, "Looks like there's going to be a wedding today."

* * *

I made my way back to the girls' suite. I should have been in my dress and helping Alice into hers by now. But things never go as they are planned.

After talking to Jasper, he had a huge grin on his face. You would have never had known he had had a metal breakdown earlier in the day. He sent me off, giving me Alice's gift from him and a very sincere thank you. We both knew what he would have been giving up if he didn't go through with today and we both knew he would regret it.

I walked through the door and was instantly assaulted by a bride in just her undergarments.

"Where the hell have you been? I need to get in my dress and you're not even in yours yet." Alice shouted.

"Okay, Alice. Calm down just a second."

Apparently they were the wrong words to say. "Calm down? You want me to calm down? I'm supposed to be getting married in 20 minutes and no one is ready. What could have been so important today that you couldn't do anything that I asked? Instead, you were traipsing around the Island as if you had all the time in the world."

There was mixed round of "Alice!" coming from the woman around us. I simply stared at her while I watched the remorse fill her face.

"I'm going to pretend you did not just say that, Alice. I know it's your wedding day and you must be stressed but I am doing everything you need me to do plus more. I have been running around this island all morning finding people and delivering gifts while trying to find a minute to even breathe. Now, I'm going to get my dress on. It will take less than 5 minutes and then we can start with yours. Here, while you're waiting, it's your wedding present from Jasper." I spoke calmly and started to walk toward the bedroom.

"Bells…" she said. I turned back to her seeing her looking sad. I smiled softly so she knew we were okay.

"It's okay Alice. You're a bride, it was bound to happen today. I'm surprised you lasted as long as you did. Just don't do it again okay?" I winked at her and she smiled back before I resumed my journey to the bedroom.

Less than 10 minutes later, all women were helping Alice into her dress. It fit her like a glove and was perfect for her. It was a strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline. The bodice had a slight wrapped design to it while the full A-line skirt was covered in drapes. It was elegant but so Alice at the same time.

Rosalie, Leah and I all had on matching dresses. They were a tiffany blue colour with a chocolate brown sash under the breast area. While the top was tight, the skirt flowed freely. They were perfect for the tropical island themed wedding.

After all traditions and tears were been and done, we made our way to the wedding. It was to take place on a secluded section of the beach overlooking the water. It was perfect.

* * *

The ceremony was beautiful. There were no other words to describe it.

As I stared and watched as the couple exchanged vows, I was sure I had never seen two people more in love then them at that moment. As they gazed at each other, it made me feel as if I was interrupting a private moment and needed to turn away.

Now, I'm not one to get all teary eyed at a wedding but I could feel myself getting slightly emotional.

It didn't help that every time I looked at Edward sitting in the second row, he would be staring back with a look of adoration plastered to his face. His looks made me feel like the most beautiful and precious woman in the world, despite the bride who was standing at the altar.

After the ceremony, he proved my suspicions every time they were alone. He would whisper words of endearment and tell me how beautiful I was over and over again. But I could see that something still wasn't right with him.

He seemed distracted. He would occasionally look at Leah funnily so I knew it had something to do with her. Other times, it was at me as if he really wanted to tell me something but couldn't. I had even seen him simply staring into space while deep in thought. Each and every time I went to call him out on it, he would notice my look and divert my attention. It made me think that perhaps I was imagining it.

After the sit down meal, we watched at the bride and groom as they took the stage for their first dance as husband and wife.

They held each other close throughout the song and you could see the love radiating of off them.

_Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams_

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you_

_The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me  
Baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh, it feels like the first time, every time  
I want to spend the whole night in your eyes _

"Would you like to dance with me?" Edward whispered in my ear while holding his hand out. There was no hesitation on my part before I placed my hand in his own and allowed him to lead me to the floor. He placed one arm around my waist while the other held my own over his heart.

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you _

He had started to sing the words softly in my ear and I could feel myself start to tear up. Was he telling me how he felt? I wanted it to be, I wanted it so bad. But I knew I wasn't ready and I wasn't prepared to be feeling like that.

_Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you_

He rested his forehead against my own. I closed my eyes and just let myself feel in the moment. Here I felt safe and relaxed, loved and happy. For the first time in my life I felt truly happy.

I felt him put his lips to my own and couldn't help but let out a small sigh.

I smiled up at him while he gazed intently back at me. I couldn't place the emotions in his eyes but they stopped the words in my throat.

We were brought out of our embrace by a flash of light. I looked towards it to see Renee standing with a camera in her hand.

I hadn't had a lot of time to talk to her or Charlie but I knew I would before we had to leave. Prior to the wedding had been so hectic that I didn't have the time. I had only had quick conversations here and there. I learned that Phil, Renee's boy toy husband, was unable to attend due to work commitments. Charlie had informed me that he was able to take the time off work because of all the Christmases and Thanksgivings he had worked over the years.

Renee looked slight sheepish, "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." She apologized.

Edward chuckled, "No worries, Renee, I think they are getting ready to do the bouquet and garter toss anyway." I looked around and saw he was right. All the women were grouping up behind Alice, while she got ready to throw the bouquet.

"Go on, baby." Edward said, while pushing me towards the crowd of excited girls. I glared at he to which he simply chuckled in reply. He winked and sent me his crooked cave before I turned back to Alice.

"Bella, come on. We need you up there." Rosalie appeared out of thin air and pulled me to the front of the group.

I growled but made no effort to get away. I decided I would just stand in one place, not even bother to try and catch the bouquet.

"Ready, girls?" Alice called over her shoulder. Everyone was cheering from the side and I looked at Edward for help. He shrugged and laughed at me.

"One, two, three…" She tossed it high above her head and towards us all.

It started in my direction and rather than feeling a million girls try and bombard me for it, they all stepped away to allow me to catch it. I automatically brought my hands up for it to fall into.

The cheering got louder and I realized I had been played. I was mortified. My cheeks burned with embarrassment while I walked away towards Edward, who was standing laughing at me.

"Stop laughing." I mumbled.

"Aw, baby, it wasn't that bad." He chuckled.

"I guess it's your turn then, mister." I said while pushing toward the middle. Jasper had successfully taken the garter of off Alice, spending probably too much time under her dress than what was necessary.

"Yeah, come on Edward. It's our turn now." Emmett said with a twinkle in his eye. How could he actually be excited about this?

The two of them made their way to the floor with Jacob and Jason joining them.

Jasper spun the garter around his finger before slinging it off. Guess who caught it?

Edward was all smiles with his achievement and I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Picture you two." Esme called, coming over to us with a camera in her hand.

"Come here you." Edward wrapped his arm around my waist before pulling me close to him. We both smiled into the camera.

"Perfect," she said before tottering off again.

"Yes, you are." Edward whispered into my ear before giving me a deep kiss. It took my breath away just like his words.

* * *

We all stood around and watched as the married couple sailed away. They had decided to go on their honeymoon straight away, wanting to be alone with each other.

However, they still extended the invitation for us all to stay on the Island for however long we wanted.

Edward stood behind me with an arm wrapped around my waist. I was holding hands with Rosalie while we all waved to them goodbye.

"Come on, let's go back to the bar and have some drinks." Rosalie said. We all followed her.

I was ready for a good strong drink after the day I had had.

Edward made me his drink again, Brown Eyed Beauty and it was just as good, if not better than last time.

We all sat around talking and reminiscing about high school. This was the first chance we had all had to just talk with nothing else going on around us.

"Do you remember that time Emmett broke his foot? It was when we came here for the first time." Everyone laughed at the memory except Edward.

"What happened?" he asked.

I looked up at him from my position between his legs, "You know the plastic parts of the drains next to a swimming pool?" I asked. He nodded his head, "Well Emmett was running away from Jasper and he ran straight over it. However, it wasn't strong enough and his foot went straight through. Just imagine Emmett running around a pool at full sprint and then just collapsing out of the blue. It was the funniest thing." Everyone laughed again, including Edward.

"Hey! That hurt like a bitch and I was just glad it happened at the end of the vacation. That would have sucked big time if I did it at the start." We all murmured our agreement.

The wind picked up and the breeze froze me even though I was wrapped in Edwards arms. I stood up, "I'm going to run and get a sweater. Anyone want anything?" I asked.

Every shook their heads. Edward looked up at me, "Do you want me to come?" He asked.

"No, I'm okay. I'll be back in a minute." I replied. I bent down and gave him a kiss.

"Alright, baby. Don't take too long." I smiled and made my way over to the footpath that would lead to our suite.

I heard footsteps behind me, "Bells, wait up." I turned to see Jacob jogging to catch up. I slowed my pace for him.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"Uh not really. There's something I need to talk to you about." I waited for him to continue.

"When we broke up, no let me get this out," he said as I went to interrupt him. I nodded as we continued up the path. "I didn't mean it to be so harsh on you. But you have to know that I didn't do it for know reason."

"Jacob, really, it's okay. I don't hold it against you."

"Well you should." He said.

"But I don't, which is why we should forget it all. I don't even want to talk about it."

"I really need you to know though." He sounded exasperated but I really didn't want to know.

"Jacob, you know the saying 'what she don't know won't hurt her'? I think that applies in this case. I mean, why drag this up when we are both over and done with it. It won't make things any better than what they are now. To be honest, I just want to forget the whole thing and move-"

"I slept with Leah." He blurted out. I stopped walking.

"What?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"I fucked Leah, while we were dating. We both realized it was the wrong thing to do but we continued to anyway. And then I realized, I'm in love with her. I couldn't help it and I realized it wasn't right to be stringing you along. So I broke it off between us. I thought she felt the same but she stayed with Jason. In the end, the only fool was me." He explained.

_Jacob had sex with Leah. Leah who is my best friend._ It explained it all, the trouble with Jason, the mood swings…

But what hurt the most was that he didn't come clean at the beginning. I would have accepted it, if he loved her. But instead he decided to lie to me, over and over again.

"Bells, I'm sorry. So so sorry…" he voice trailed off. It was just a blur and became distant noise as I made my way back to the bar.

I could feel Jacob's presence behind me but completely ignored it. I couldn't be around him now.

I walked. Not realizing where I was going until I saw them all sitting there.

They all looked so happy, joking around and talking. Except Leah who had her eyes trained on mine. They reflected the same sadness that I was sure my own held. She stood up slowly.

"Bella…I…" I took a step away from her as she took one closer to me.

"How?" That one word unleashed the tears and allowed them to flow down my cheeks.

I was unaware of all the others watching our interaction. My eyes met Edwards and I went straight to him.

He wrapped his arms around me as I borrowed my head into his neck. I could hear the soothing whispers but none of them did any good.

"Shhh baby, come on. Let's go." I allowed him to pull me away slightly while keeping me tucked into his body.

The next words spoken stopped me in my tracks.

"You said you wouldn't tell her." Leah shouted. I looked towards her, expecting to see her eyes on Jacob. But they weren't. No, they were on my extremely tense boyfriend who was standing next to me.

I stared up at him. I was betrayed. I thought I had felt heartbreak before; it was nothing like I had now.

I started to back away from him, while our eyes stayed connected. He looked so sad and remorseful. I was sure my own showed him how hurt I was at that moment.

"Bella…" I just shook my head before turning and running away. Running away from Leah and Jacob. Running away from the situation. Running away from Edward.

* * *

_Edward Masen

* * *

_

"Bella!" I called after her. I chased her down the path but she continued to ignore me.

I didn't understand how everything could go to shit within seconds.

I grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her to a stop.

"Look at me." I pleaded with her. When she faced me I couldn't hold in the gasp of surprise that left my face.

Her face was blank, devoid of any emotion. I hated not seeing her beautiful brown orbs sparkling with laughter or happiness. It killed me to see her like this.

"You knew. You knew and you didn't tell me." She stated.

"It wasn't my place." I said.

"It wasn't your place? That shouldn't matter. If you have to choose where loyalties lie, either between me and _my _friend, then they should automatically be with me."

"Baby, they are with you."

"I am not your baby." She said fiercely. Even though her words were harsh, I could see the tears coming forward. _She is my baby, she always will be._

" What did you expect me to say?" I hopelessly.

"I really shouldn't be surprised." She said simply.

"What is that suppose to mean?" I asked.

"How can anyone trust you? How can anyone trust someone who lies for a living?" I couldn't believe she was throwing my job back in my face. She knew it was simply for the money, not because I enjoyed it. The anger grew inside of me, beyond the point of calming down.

"What about you, huh? You brought me here to be you pretend boyfriend. You lied to everyone close to you, just to make yourself look good. At least I don't bring my job into my personal life. It's strictly for college money and you knew that." I said angrily.

She nodded her head in defeat. "You're right. Are we done here?" She said, giving up. Before waiting for an answer, she turned and walked away. She was running.

"Do what you do best, Bella. Runaway each and every time something gets a little hard. You wanted a date for the wedding. You wanted some to act like they were in love with you. You wanted someone you could lose after you were through with them. Well, congratulations. You just lost him!" I called after her but she ignored me.

She continued running in the opposite direction and I couldn't find it in me to go after her. The anger was cruising through my body and running through my veins. I knew that if I said another word to her that I would regret it.

I made my way back to the bar thinking I would try to talk to her in the morning. That would give us both some time to cool off. There were things said out of anger that weren't true. There were things that needed to be resolved.

Rosalie and Emmett were the only ones at the bar when I returned. They informed me that all of the others had gone back to their suite. They asked what had happened and I informed them of the events, starting from my conversation with Leah earlier in the day to the argument I just had with Bella.

They both agreed that time would be good.

"Em, why don't you go talk to her? You were always the one to calm her down." Rosalie suggested.

Emmett agreed and walked away; in the same direct I had come from.

"Come on Edward, you can stay in our suite tonight." She said. I nodded and followed her to the suite she shared with Emmett.

I looked back longingly at where Em had disappeared. I wished it was me going to talk to her. I wished I could go and wrap her in my arms and apologise before holding her to me, protecting her from the world. But I couldn't. It wasn't my place now.

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling like shit. I hadn't slept a wink. My thoughts were occupied with Bella. I wondered how she was feeling. I wondered if she had slept as well as I had that night. I wondered if she was thinking of me as much as I was thinking of her.

And then I felt selfish. I felt selfish for hoping that Bella was thinking of her trouble with me rather than the Jacob/Leah love triangle. But I couldn't help it. I had hoped I made as big an impression on her that she had on me.

I got up, showered and got ready for the day, putting on yesterdays clothes. As I came out of the room I saw that Emmett and Rosalie were in the middle of breakfast.

"Morning," I croaked.

"Good morning, how are you feeling?" Rosalie asked. I simply shrugged my shoulders and yawned. She smiled in understanding, "There's food here if you want something. And coffee if that sounds better."

"Thanks but I think I'm going to see Bella. Try and get her to talk over breakfast." I replied as I made my way to the door.

"Good luck with that, dude. I tried to talk to her last night but I'm not sure how big of an impact it made." Emmett said.

"Thanks for trying, Em." I sighed. I waved and made my way out of the door.

I took a slow walk towards my suite. I was hoping to change before we went to breakfast, that was if she agreed to go with me.

I approached the door and took a deep breath before opening it with my key. I swung open the door.

It was all quite inside, no noise coming from any of the rooms.

"Bella?" I called. No response. I walked further into the room to find it empty.

So was the kitchen and spare room.

I walked into the bedroom and saw that empty too. Rather than searching some more, I walked into the bathroom.

There were no toiletries anywhere, except my own. The pink toothbrush that sat in the holder alongside mine was gone. As was the perfume she wore daily and strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner.

A feeling of dread welled up inside of me. I walked back into the bedroom and started to pull open the drawers. Each and every one of them was empty. I was full on panicking now. Where was she? As I went to go back to the main room, a flash of white caught my attention. I looked towards it on the bedside cabinet.

It felt like that piece of paper contained answers to all the questions that swarmed in my head.

I stalked towards it, reaching out my hand.

I raised it to read it feeling scared, nervous and anxious about the words in the page.

It was Bella's scrawny writing.

_Edward,_

_I'm sorry for what I said to you last night._

_I know you had your reasons for not telling me about Jacob and Leah and I respect those reasons. But that doesn't mean that what you did didn't hurt._

_I hate that things have ended like this but I think it's safe to say that it's best to cut our losses._

_I don't want to fall for you deeper or you for me and then it all to fall apart some time down the line. That would just hurt more._

_Thank you for coming with me to the wedding. I will send you a cheque once I'm back in New York. I know what you are thinking, 'I don't want your money', but I don't care. You're getting it, one way or another. _

_You may call this running, but I call it protecting myself. I hate to do it but it's ingrained in me. I really am sorry._

_Thank you for everything. I'm sorry again, for everything. _

_I'm sure we will see each other again, when were both ready._

_Love Bella x._

I got to the end of her letter. There were the same five words running repeat in my head.

_She's gone, she left me.

* * *

_

_**Don't hate me, I believe in HEA's, I promise.**_

_**Reviewers get teasers, as always :) **_


	9. Eight

_18__th__ October 2010

* * *

_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

* * *

_

_**I am so sorry for the long wait for this chapter, I couldn't seem to get into it and had major writers block. I suppose that's what you get when you make a story up as you go along. A lot of you don't like Bella to much after last chapter but I hope this one puts her back in your good books again. She isn't a bad person I promise. A surprise visit here. Hmm….I wonder who it could be?

* * *

**_

**Chapter Eight

* * *

**

_Bella Swan

* * *

_

A month. A month had gone by since the wedding. A month since I had left Edward behind.

It was odd that we had spent longer apart than together and I still couldn't get him out of my mind. I was wracked with guilt. I felt guilty for leaving him. But regardless of that guilt, leaving the island with nothing but a note left behind was something I felt needed to be done. But that guilt didn't evaporate with time like I thought it would. No, instead it deepened. It was at the point of creeping up behind me at unexpected times and almost crippling me.

No matter how much his betrayal hurt me, I knew that he wouldn't have done it intentionally. He had to have had a reason for doing what he did. He may have gone the wrong way about it but it still hurt. My head was pulling me one way while my heart was pulling me the other. How does someone deal with that?

I did precisely what he said I always do. I ran away from there. I always run. I ran for my friends and family after my break up with Jacob. I ran from all unresolved issues that were lying deep inside rather than facing them head on. I ran from Edward when I saw him with a random girl. And then I ran that night.

Each and every time, I ran without waiting for an answer or explanation. And that was my downfall. In a way, my running made me just as bad as him for his betrayal.

We could have work things out. We could have spoken the next day and all would have been solved. He would have said sorry and I would have said sorry and all would be forgiven. But my conversation with Emmett pushed me over the edge. The words he spoke drove me away and I let my own mind games play me again.

"_He loves you, Bells."_

We had known each other for less than two weeks and things were going way to fast. Two weeks was not enough time to fall in love with someone. I didn't want to accept those words from anyone. Was it that obvious that everyone could see it but me? We weren't ready for those words. I wasn't ready for those words.

And that was the real issue. The one thing that made me run. The one thing that I couldn't deal with.

I was scared.

When Jacob broke things off between us, I was scared of the pity and sympathy I would get from my friends, even though it would be out of love. I was scared of what my father would say, how let down he would be that I was no longer engaged to be married to his best friends' son. But mostly, I was scared of being alone.

But in the end, I had ended up that way anyway. I pushed each and every person away, even if it was subconsciously. I didn't want to let anyone in, especially someone who knew about my past life. Perhaps that was why I was so close to Angela. It had taken years but I had let her in bit by bit. It was my choice to do so. I knew that she wasn't being my friend because of my ex. She was my friend because she wanted to be. As much as I loved Alice, Rosalie and the boys, they were kind of pulled two ways after the split. They had known Jacob as long as they had known me. It was inevitable that they had to take sides, no matter how much I didn't want things to come to that. But what Jacob and Leah did was wrong, and we all knew that they would pay the consequences.

Perhaps that was why I let myself go with Edward. He was fresh and new, everything a relationship should be. We were able to start from scratch and go at a pace that suited us. There was no pressure from friends or family. I couldn't explain it though. There was something there between us, a connection of sorts. It made us comfortable, maybe too comfortable. But I ignored it and continued as things were going. We had been dating for two weeks before introducing him to my parents. It may not have been in my control but it was still fast. I felt considerable amount of longing and sadness when he wasn't by my side. Yes, things were going way too quickly. I may as well of asked him to move in once we returned from the island.

And like I said, I ignored it. It was harmless, simple dating. Kind of like in the honeymoon period but without the sex. Until it wasn't so simple anymore. We had progressed right before my eyes and I hadn't blinked once. I was behind, struggling to catch up. We weren't going in the same direction and we weren't on the same page. Emmett's words proved that.

"_He loves you, Bells."_

You may say that I was stupid and wrong for running. But it is ingrained in me. I cared for Edward deeply, I still do. But things weren't where a two week relationship should be. So I ran. I ran to protect myself. I ran to protect Edward and I ran to avoid the potential heartbreak that would unmistakably be in our future.

In other words, I ran because I was scared.

* * *

I stared at the computer screen that was in front of me. I watched the cursor blink once, twice and a third time. I waited and waited for the words to flow through me, straight onto the blank page. But they didn't. Just like the past month. Words seemed to have escaped me. I was unable to write a word that sounded even remotely interesting or entertaining. I was unable to delve into fantasy and animation. I had writer's block. This particular episode seemed to stick to me. But there was a reason. How could I write about love and romance when that was what was currently tearing my life apart in the real world?

I needed this…_funk_ to disappear and disappear quickly. Angela would have my ass on a platter if she knew about the progress I had made. Since my return from the island, I had tried to maintain our visits to a minimal. She knew something went down and I just didn't want to tell her. I wasn't ready. Not seeing her also gave me the chance to make up valid excuses about my work.

I was running out of good things to use. That meant I needed to find my way back into my writing again, and more specifically, this story. I had a deadline I needed to meet and I wasn't going to miss it. Perhaps if I sorted my own fucked-up life out, it would make some adequate progress on my imaginary life.

Before wondering where to start, there was knocking at my door. I wondered who it would be as I hadn't been expecting anyone. I considered not answering for a moment, considering I was just in old sweats and a ratty t-shirt. However, my curiosity got the better of me and I made my way to the door.

I opened it to find a woman standing on the other side. She had her hand raised to knock once again my action had obviously stopped her. Once she saw me a pleasant smile came over her face which made her look even more beautiful than she already was. Her face was soft with kindness and femininity. Her hair flowed around her face and shoulders perfectly, quite the opposite to the messy bun on top of my head. Her sparkling blue eyes eluded the same softness that the rest of her did. Altogether, the woman made me feel relaxed without saying a word. However, that feeling was clouded by confusion. Why was this beautiful stranger standing at my door?

I furrowed my brows at my own thoughts. "Can I help you?" I asked politely.

The woman smiled back, "Are you Bella?"

I wondered if I should tell her the truth without knowing who she was first but then I simply looked n her eyes and knew there was something I could trust about her.

"Erm… yes, that's me. Do I know you?" Her smile grew bigger and she put her hand out to me. I grabbed it with my own.

"No, but I believe you know my son. My name is Elizabeth Masen." She answered.

I felt my stomach drop as my heart beat tripled.

Elizabeth _Masen._

Edward _Masen.

* * *

_

"Mrs Masen, I'm sorry but I don't understand why you are here."

Once I had came out of my shocked state, I invited Edwards mother into my home. I was glad that I had kept it clean despite my own appearance. We settled in the living room knowing that there would be some sort of discussion. I had gotten us both a glass of water, while hoping that there was a different clear liquid in my glass. Something called vodka.

"Please call me Elizabeth." I nodded my understanding. She took a deep breath and I mentally prepared myself for what was about to come. It must have been about Edward. I mean, why else would his mother show up on my doorstep unannounced?

What if something was wrong? What if Edward was seriously hurt or ill and was on his death bed? It must have been a big problem for Mrs. Masen to travel all the way here. I felt my panic grow as her silence grew. It must be hard to say but the suspense was killing me. I wasn't kidding, my heart was beating erratically and I was pretty sure I was prone to a heart attack.

"Mrs Masen, please. Is it Edward? Is there something wrong with him? Is he ok? Please tell me what's going on." I blurted unable to stay quite.

She smiled at me but it wasn't a happy smile. It was a 'no, everything is not okay and I have no idea what to do' smile. It did absolutely nothing to elevate my fears.

"Health wise, he is fine, perfect even. However, emotionally, not so much. When he returned from the island something was wrong. He had obviously mentioned you, called you his girlfriend." She smiled adoringly at me. "I have never known Edward to have a girlfriend before. He's dated girls but not one of them meant enough to him to call his girlfriend. They weren't special enough, until you." I couldn't stop returning her smile even though her words broke my heart inside.

"I hadn't seen him as happy as he was before going to that wedding with you. But then he came back and it seemed to have vanished. It was like his emotions had done a complete 360 turn. I asked him what was wrong of course, through our conversations on the phone. I couldn't see it but I could hear how bad he was hurting underneath. I knew something bad had happened," she repeated her as a sad look passed over her face. "He carried on like he was fine and nothing was wrong. He went to work, he studied and even continues to call but he never seemed right. A couple of days ago, I had enough. I didn't want to hear the disappointment in my sons' voice anymore. So I went to him for the first time since your trip and confronted him. The sight before me shocked me.

"I had never seen my son look so defeated. He tried to cover it by dressing well and showering but it was in his eyes. After a lot of begging and pleading and coaxing, he broke down. He sat beside me as he sobbed in my arms. It broke me up, especially not knowing what had caused it." I could feel my eyes welling up as were Mrs Masen's. "He told me what happened eventually." She said looking at me.

It wasn't a harsh stare, just confused but it still made me bow my head in shame of what I had done. The guilt that had been eating me up trebled inside. I knew that my leaving would hurt but I figured he would get over it after a couple of days. I had stopped it before it got to personal and deep.

"Bella, I know what happened through Edward's eyes. But I don't know what happened through yours. And I'll admit that I'm more confused than anything. I came to ask what happened that made you run like you did. I think we both know it wasn't just the betrayal." She said softly. I looked up at her again with tears running down my cheeks.

I cleared my throat softly and tried to wipe the tears away before talking but they just continued to pour from my eyes. After a moment, I gave up. "The betrayal hurt, more than anything." I said simply.

She nodded her head sadly, "I know. But do you not understand his reasons for doing what he did?"

"Yes, I do know."

Now she looked confused, "But then why did you run?" she asked softly.

I took a deep breath and looked down at my hands in my lap. I spoke to them rather than to the woman sitting in front of me.

"Things between Edward and I are a lot different than anything I have ever experienced. Much more intense and comfortable. I've never felt that way with anyone, even my ex-fiancé. In a way that's a good thing but after only knowing someone for two weeks, it can be bad also. Thinks were going too fast and neither of us was ready for it. It may seem that I walked from him to hurt him but I didn't. I did it to stop us from suffering from heartache that will be in our future." I finished.

It was quite, except for a couple of sniffles from me. I looked up at Elizabeth and saw her looking deep in thought.

"Bella, I believe that you were ready, you are just scared. Things wouldn't have progressed like they did if you weren't ready. It's not as if you were confessing your love and running away to elope." She chuckled. When I didn't join in her face turned serious again and I knew she had realised what this whole thing was about.

"Love. You love each other." She simply stated.

"No. I care deeply for your son but I don't love him. Even though it wouldn't take a lot." I replied.

She smiled at me again, "Honey, you love him. Whether you know it yet is a different matter. But what I want to know is why you ran away from it?"

I stared at her indignantly, "Well, wouldn't you? Say this is love; wouldn't you have run away after only two weeks of knowing someone?"

She laughed beautifully, tossing her head back. "Let me tell you a little story. I saw my husband for the first time while walking down a street on my way home from work. I still had my uniform on so it wasn't hard to see where I had come from. Two days later I was doing a double at the diner when he came in. He came right up to me, dropped down on one knee and proposed. I didn't even know his name but something told me he was the right man for me. Two months later we were married. Now, I think two weeks is like a lifetime compared to my story. Some couples can be together for years before knowing they are in love and then eventually fall apart. But then there are others who jump straight to the loving part and are together for their whole lives. Romantic don't you think?" She asked.

I smiled softly, it was a beautiful story, "That's incredible," my smile dropped, "But I don't know if jumping is for me."

"Bella, can I be honest with you?" When I nodded my agreement she continued, "I don't think you're afraid of love or moving too fast. I think you are afraid of committing to a life with someone other than yourself. Edward told me about some of you past and I think that is a huge part of why you ran away. I'm no shrink but perhaps you think that if you commit then he is going to end up either wanted out or resenting you. It doesn't matter what for, it could be over what to eat for dinner one night or which house to live in, but I think thats what it comes down too. And I don't blame you. You are entitled to feel that way. But what I have seen of Edward before and after the trip shows me that he cares for you deeply. When I came in here, the first thing you asked was about his safety. I saw the fear in your eyes so I know you return the feelings. I think you're keeping him at a distance because he is the first man you have let into your life since your ex and you are afraid of him leaving you with a broken heart."

During her speech, my jaw dropped at her words. The further along she got, the more I realised she was right. She had nailed the problem on the head within minutes of knowing me. I had never gotten close to anyone before because I was scared they would leave me. So instead, I based things on my terms and kept things casual.

"You are right," I said with conviction. "You are absolutely right." I looked at her to see a big grin. "But what do I do? I mean, how do I get past it?" I asked.

"I know you love him; I can see it in your eyes. If it's what you want, work things out with him. Try and get him back. You aren't beyond repair. You both need to be open and honest with each other. You need to be willing to let him in, not shutting each other out." She finished.

"Will he even want me back? I hurt him bad. I done just what he told me I always do… I ran from him." I said dejectedly.

"You will never know until you try. I think you are a great girl and I would love to see you with Edward. Personally I think you two are perfect for each other. Now I'm not asking you to get married tomorrow and start giving me grandkids next week but I think you should work on what you have got. Some people don't have something as great as you got staring them in the face. When it's there, you should reach out and grab it before it's too late." Elizabeth stood from her chair and placed her purse on her shoulder. As she walked past me she dropped a motherly kiss on my forehead which put a light smile on my face.

Before she reached the door, however, she turned back to me. "Bella, can you do me a favour?"

"Sure,"

"If you decide not to make things work with Edward, can you at least talk to him? Give him a real reason you left. He needs to move on, with or without you in his life and I don't think he can do that without closure." She smiled once more before leaving.

As the door closed behind her, another opened full of questions and answers. I groaned, putting my head in my hand wondering where I should begin.

* * *

After Edward's mothers surprising visit, I spent the day contemplating what I should do and the options available to me.

I was at a crossroad.

One way was signposted 'Edward'. It was telling me to follow my heart and live the life I deserve and want to live. It meant taking a chance and growing some balls.

The other, however, was signposted 'Runaway'. It was the direction to what I normally did. It would show me away from this whole drama and out of this life. It would start me afresh and avoid heartbreak and disappointment.

But what Mrs Masen said was true. I couldn't keep running and love, if that was what this was, would be worth it. There may not even be heartbreak. But my head was pulling them damn tricks again.

All my life I had followed my head rather than my heart. When I first starting dating Jacob, my heart told me to stay friends and not to ruin the relationship we already had while my head said to go for it, just to make my friends happy and Jacob happy, but not myself happy.

Once things were over between us, my heart said to stay and receive the comfort I needed from the people around me but my head said to run away and save me from the pity.

And the last time, on the island my heart wanted Edward. It wanted to stay with him and work things out but my head didn't think it was a good idea. My thoughts about things moving too fast got in the way and pulled me away from him.

With that thought in my head I made my decision. I wanted Edward. I had always wanted him and nothing had changed. For once I was doing what my heart was telling me to do. I knew I was ready for anything that would come our way, whether it was love or heartbreak. We would be ready.

My hope diminished when I thought of the month that had passed with no contact from either side. I didn't expect him to call me or come see me. That made it much harder to make him forgive me.

But would he forgive me? From what Elizabeth had said, I had hurt him so much more than I realised. It would take more than a simple apology. But I was ready to fight for us. I was ready to fight for Edward and hope and pray that he would fight with me, rather than against me.

* * *

I listened to the ring of the phone. I knew that it would go to voicemail after the forth ring and I would need to leave a message. However, before I could contemplate what to say, it was answered.

"Hello?" Just hearing his voice mended my heart a little more. His voice was friendly enough and for a moment I wondered if he was happy to hear from me. But then I remembered that I had changed my number after the trip. I had planned on making a clean break, so it would be less painful. He wouldn't have recognised this number.

"Edward, its Bella?" My voice was small and I could hear the nerves in it myself. I heard him inhale in shock before answering.

"Bella who?" he replied, his voice changing to ice in an instant.

"Edward…" I said softly, trying not to let the tears fall down my face. I knew the game he was playing, but I wasn't going to give up. "Please, just let me explai-" he didn't let me finish before he cut me off.

"I'm sorry, I don't know a Bella." And with that he hung up.

I pulled the phone away from my ear and looked at it disbelievingly. Elizabeth was right, I had hurt him. There weren't words to describe how much. Who knew if he would ever accept my apology.

But I wasn't going to give up. I would apologise and explain why I did what I did and then he could decide where things went with us. I would lay it all out on the table. I would tell him how I felt, perhaps not the loving him part, but I would tell him that I want to be with him. I would explain why I had run. And I would beg on my knees if that was what it took to get his forgiveness.

But now I needed a plan. A call would definitely not be enough to gain back the trust and respect that I needed. Even if it was just friendship between us, it would be better than nothing. I just had to cross my fingers and hope there was more.

I had to hope that he felt more.

* * *

_**We're making progress people. Reviewers get teasers. **__** There are over 70 people who have this story on alerts/favourites, if each one dropped a review, even a word, about what you think of my story then I would be a very happy person. It will also encourage me to get the next chapter out before next week. I'm not into bribery so I will try that anyway but they still make me feel good. :):)  
**_

_**If anyone has any ideas or something they wanted added into the story then let me know and I will try my best. I enjoy seeing what people expect and want out of my story.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it :)  
**_


	10. Nine

_25__th__ October 2010

* * *

_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

* * *

_

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! :) **__**See how much I love you all? I got another chapter out in a week and finished it on my birthday! But I had to do it, my reviewers needed a thank you present. This has been my favorite chapter to write so far…hope you like it, I sure did :)**_

**_Song for this chapter: Adele-Make You Feel My Love. I love it and I think it fits well with the end of this chapter._**

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter Nine

* * *

**

_Edward Masen

* * *

_

I stared down at my hand in disbelief. It had taken her a whole god damn month to get in contact with me. But it was too late, I wasn't interested.

Ok, that was a lie. I was interested.

But if she really wanted to apologise, and mean it, she shouldn't have left it so long to make an effort. To be honest, she shouldn't have run at all. We both knew that we could have solved our problems if we just sat and talked about it. But no, that wasn't dramatic enough for her, she had to fucking run.

I realised I had a tight grip on the phone as it cradled in my hand, any tighter and it would break in half. I slammed it down, still feeling the anger running through me.

As much as she may deny it, I knew Bella. I knew exactly what she liked and disliked. I knew what made her tick. This meant I knew that when she left she hadn't done that shit maliciously or with the intention to hurt me. I was just more invested into the relationship and my emotions were stronger than she realised.

I loved Bella. I had admitted it to myself but no one else. My parents saw it and my friends saw it, constantly asking me if it was true. But I hadn't had a chance to admit it to Bella let alone someone who wasn't even involved in the relationship. Even though I knew it wouldn't happen, Bella should be the one to hear me say them three words the first ever time I would say them. But like I said, that wouldn't happen.

That was what made me so angry. It wasn't the fact that she left or had left it this long to call me, even though that hurt like hell too, what annoyed me to no end was that fact I still cared for her. Cared enough to class it as love. I hated myself for it. I was angry at myself more than at her. And I had a lot of anger for her at the moment.

I despised her for making me feel that way. I hated that she could evoke feelings within me that had been dormant until the day I met her. And even more, I didn't want to hide this feeling and shut them away under lock and key. I wanted to embrace them and thrive of them. But I wouldn't let myself be hurt like that again.

It would take a lot more than a simple apology to win me back. I wasn't just going to be someone for her to lay over. That wasn't fair to me. No, we would see how much she wanted my forgiveness. She would have to fight for it.

I wondered what spiked her apology. Was she feeling guilty? Did she feel she owed it to me? Was it really genuine? The amount of questions her call had brought up was just added to the already immense pile. I doubted any of them would be answered.

What would happen now? She had to make an effort. I knew that and I was pretty sure she knew that. But would that little bit of effort make her run, yet again?

So again, what would happen now? I would keep my emotions under control. I would bury them if I had to and we would see what the next step would be. We would see how much I really meant to her and how much she was willing to fight for what she wants, whatever it was that she wants. You never know with that girl.

So I guess it was safe to say; only time would tell.

* * *

5 o'clock, time to go home. Time to go back to my miserable existence. Before Bella I was content with my life, now it seemed so empty.

I walked through the hospital that was bustling with activity, ignoring the nurses who tried to flirt and be seductive.

I was tired and defeated and needed a hot shower. I had to walk past the front desk to get to the doors and inwardly groaned when I saw Tanya working the evening shift. I couldn't be dealing with her obvious flirting tonight. Not any night really. We had dated briefly in the past. It was the longest relationship I had been in and once she started to get too invested, I called it off. I wasn't looking for anything serious then. But that didn't mean her attempts at a relationship of any kind had stopped since.

I kept my head down low, only paying attention to my feet and the direction they were carrying me. I tried to walk out without getting her attention. I walked around the chairs and sat whenever she looked up. I was sad, I know, but she was a nightmare to get rid of once you start talking to her. I looked up and noticed she was distracted. I took my chance and jumped out of the seat and continued walking at a hurried pace. I kept making subtle glances in her direction not paying attention to where my feet were going.

I was almost at the door. Just a couple more feet but it meant I was right in front of the desk. I really hoped she wouldn't notice me. The doors were coming closer and closer. I took a quick look at Tanya and that was when it all went downhill.

I had walked into a middle-aged, motherly woman who was carrying two coffees in her hand. She had been talking to the child who was walking beside her and didn't notice me. The coffee went straight to my shirt and I could feel the blistering heat burn my skin. I pulled the wet fabric away from my body hoping to get some cold air on my body.

"Oh my. I am so sorry. I should have been looking where I was going." She exclaimed.

"No worries, I wasn't paying attention either." I looked back at Tanya hoping the commotion hadn't grabbed her attention. _Shit. _She was looking in this direction.

"Let me help you with that," the woman said pointing to my shirt. She started searching through her bag for a napkin.

"It's fine, honestly. I'm in a rush actually. I'm sorry again." I started to dodge around her so I could walk through the doors. I needed to get out of here before Tanya recognized it was me.

"Edward? I didn't notice you there!" _Too late, _I thought. I closed my eyes dejectedly. Now I was stuck here.

"Hey Tanya. I didn't see you there." I said stiffly, turning towards her slowly. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't ignore her. That would be rude. I hated the fact I was raised as a gentleman.

"That's okay. How have you been? I haven't seen you in ages." She practically squealed. She got up off of her chair and skipped around the desk to embrace me. As uncomfortable as it was, I still patted her slightly on the back in return.

"I've been fine. Busy." I looked around for any sign off an escape and found none. There wasn't even a patient who could take her off my hands.

"Not too busy for me surely? I could never be too busy for you Edward," she attempted to sound sexy, she even threw in a wink for extra. _I think I just chucked up in my mouth a little._

"Hmmm," I replied not really giving an answer as I continued to search for a way out.

"I knew it, but don't worry, I forgive you," I looked at her incredulously but she continued, "I know a way you can make it up to me though. All would be forgiven if you take me to dinner tomorrow evening? You can pick me up at eight."

I stared at her speechless. Had she just invited herself out on a date with me? Without me even asking?

_Great Edward, now how are you going to get out of this?_

At that moment my phone ringing capture my attention. I raised my head in a silent thank you to the God's and to who-ever was getting me out of this situation.

I quickly turned back to Tanya with hopefully a sincere apology on my face.

"I'm sorry Tanya, I have to take this. Speak to you soon," I rushed out of the doors without giving her an answer or waiting for a reply.

I looked at my phone and the name stopped me in my tracks, _Bella._ I tried to ignore the way my heart sped up and how all my blood rushed to my ears.

To say I was surprised would be an understatement. I didn't think she would make any more effort after I hung up with her the first time.

As I stood frozen in my steps, the phone stopped ringing. I had simply stared at it the whole time, not realising that it would eventually stop. I was stuck in limbo. Part of me felt sad that I hadn't answered it and heard her beautiful voice. The other part of me was happy that I missed it and only thought that she deserved it. But that didn't stop the surge of disappointment run through me.

I breathed a heavy sigh and started to make my way to my Volvo, about to place my phone back in my pocket. Before I had the chance, however, it beeped with an incoming text message.

I brought it slowly up, wondering what I would see next on the screen. This time her name didn't shock me into stillness.

I opened the message filled with curiosity of what she could possibly say to me to make up for what she had done.

_Edward – I know you're mad at me and I understand why. But you should know that I plan on making every wrong thing up to you. The first step starts now. You will find a little something on your car…I didn't hurt it, I promise. Your first set of instructions will be there. I'm sorry. Bella xx._

My eyes shot to my car. From this distance I could see a silver square object placed between the wipers. I quickened my pace to get there. The closer I got the more the object resembled an envelope.

I plucked the envelope from its place once I reached the car; my brows were furrowed with concentration.

I opened it, unable to ignore what she was planning to do…whatever that was. Inside was a note written in her perfect messy script. I read through the note, my heart pounding a bit faster with each word.

_Edward_

_You must be thinking 'what the hell is she up to?' and I promise everything will become clear in a bit. I know I have no right to ask but please do this one thing for me. _

_At the bottom of this note is an address. Put it into your GPS and go exactly where it tells you to. Once you get there, another set of instructions will be waiting for you to follow._

_I promise that if you still hate me after this then I will leave you alone or do whatever you want of me. But I am asking for one last chance to make it up to you._

_I hope you decide to do this. If not then I understand. I'm sorry and I miss you,_

_Bella x_

I ran through my options in my head. I came down to two options. Either I could go on this hunt and do as she says or I could completely ignore it and go home to my sad life.

Both options had complete opposite results. If I went to her then I could get some answers to all of this mess. I could see her one last time. If I took the other option, then I would be left wondering 'what if'. I could miss my chance at that once in a life time love or I could be setting myself up for heartache.

Either way, I knew that I needed answers. If I didn't get them then I could never move on, with or without Bella. With that thought in mind, I climbed into my car and punched in the address at the bottom of the note.

I pulled out of the parking lot and started following the voice of the GPS to the unknown destination. Different scenarios ran through my mind as I drove, each one wondering what she was up to.

I drove following the insanely annoying voice for about 20 minutes before it told me to turn left. I continued straight before I was told I had reached my destination. I looked up to see myself outside Bella Italia, the first place we had met.

"What are you doing Bella?" I mumbled to myself before putting the car in park and stepping out. I made my way to the entrance and went straight to the hostess podium.

"Hi, my names Edward Masen. Is there any chance you have an envelope for me?" I asked the hostess. She gave me a bright smile and I knew I had the right place.

"As a matter of a fact, I do." she started looking through the hole placed in front of her. After a couple of seconds of bouncing on my feet impatiently, she pulled out another silver envelope with my name written on the front.

"Thank you," I said as I reached for it. Before having the chance to grab it however, she pulled it back.

"Ah ah ah," she sang, "not so fast. I have a set of instructions that you need to fulfil before I give you this. I need you to tell me exactly what you ordered here when you came with Miss Swan. Including dessert."

"Seriously?" I sighed. "That was months ago." I whined. When she didn't budge, I gave up and thought back. "Ok, give me a second."

If she had asked me what Bella was wearing or the perfume she had on then I could tell you in a second. Actually, if she had asked anything about Bella then I would have known straight away.

I thought back to when we ordered laughing as the memory of Bella's admirer came to mind. It wasn't often that I could do out for a meal and my girlfriend gets hit on rather than myself by another girl.

I remembered that Bella was flustered. She hadn't had a chance to look at the menu and before I could ask for some more time, she simply chose the first item on the list.

"Bella had mushroom ravioli." I told the hostess. She nodded in agreement and waited for the rest of my answer.

Now, what I had chosen was simple. Whenever I came to Bella Italia, I would either have the mushroom ravioli or the lasagne. I definitely remember not getting the same as Bella as I secretly hoped we could share. That was in my wildest dreams back then. So that mean I must have had the lasagne.

I told the hostess and her smile grew even larger.

"And for dessert?" she asked.

This was the tricky one even though I remembered how delicious it was. Now this, Bella and I did share. It was something lemony. Bella had admitted her funny fetish with lemon and I had easily given in and ordered the only lemon dessert on the menu.

"Can I see a menu?" I asked, praying that she would allow me a quick look.

"No," I sagged in disappointment. I was completely stumped for the dessert. "But…" I looked at her again, "If you plan on ordering from us then you will need to see a menu to decide what you want." She smiled a secret smile at me.

"Well, it is almost dinner time," I said, playing along. She handed me a menu and I quickly looked through it, jumping straight to the deserts.

"TARTE LEMONE!" I shouted in relief. I grinned sheepishly and apologised.

"Very good, Mr Masen. Here is your envelope. Now, can I take you order?"

I chuckled and quickly placed an order so I kept to my side of the deal. After it was rushed through, I was on my way back to my car.

When I got in, I opened the second note.

_Edward _

_Well I must say, Mr Masen that you have an excellent memory. _

_It seems that as you are reading this that it means you have decided to come on this little adventure. I hope it will be worth your while._

_I am trying my best to make sure it is. When I say I am sorry I mean it and I am doing what I can to show you._

_That first night we met, I went in to get a pretend boyfriend for a wedding. However, what I came out with was so much more. _

_You were the first person who I had ever considered starting any sort of relationship with, friendship or otherwise, since my breakup. There was something about you that night that ignited feelings inside of me that I could never explain. In a way, I didn't want to. It was refreshing to feel spontaneity for a change in my life. And it was all down to you._

_I promise not to drag you along forever, in our relationship as well as this hunt. The next set of instructions is at the address at the bottom._

_I'm sorry and I miss you,_

_Bella x_

As much as I wanted to deny it, I felt the same way. She made me feel like a brand new person when we were together. I wasn't the boy who had lost his family as a child and I wasn't the person who had overdosed when they were only 15. I was someone worthy of Bella's love.

I started the ignition and entered the next address. Pulling out of the space, I was once again on my way.

Only a short journey later, I was parked outside a video store. My mind was confused with ideas of what I could be doing here and what was specific about our relationship.

But I ignored the feeling and made my way into the store. It was quiet inside so I was able to go straight to the pimply faced boy behind the counter.

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to have a silver envelope behind there for me would you?" I asked and nodded my head pointedly behind the counter.

"Your Swan's boy?" I smiled at his wording. Even if it wasn't true at the moment, I would always be hers.

"Yeah, that's me." He nodded and pulled the envelope from under the till. I took hold of it, said a quick thank you and turned to walk out of the shop again.

"Wait, man. There is something you need to find before you leave." I looked at him in confusion. I had come to realise that nothing was simple about this goose chase.

I opened the envelope and pulled out yet another piece of card with her writing on it.

_Edward_

_I know I've sent you on a crazy adventure but I hope it will be worth it. If not then I give you full permission to either bite my head off or bore me to tears._

_Do you remember the last night we spent together at my apartment before we went to the island? That night we cuddled up on the sofa and watched a movie. That night was the first night my lips touched your own._

_I couldn't believe you were willing to watch the film I choose. Then and there I knew that you would mean more to me than a simple date. _

_Do you remember what we watched together that night? Find it and you will find a clue to you last destination._

_I'm sorry and I miss you,_

_Bella x_

Of course I remember it, silly girl. I remember everything from that night.

I ran towards the romance section of the store. I browsed through the DVD's finding The Notebook, the one DVD that had made her so happy that night, even with the tears running down her beautiful face. I couldn't deny it myself, the movie was alright…for a chick flick.

"Aha!" I said as I found it. I pulled it from its position and found another silver envelope attached to it. I opened the envelope and found a note as well as a smaller envelope behind it. First I read the note.

_Edward_

_One more letter to go. That smaller envelope is the end. But don't open it yet._

_Before you do, I want to say one more time how sorry I am. I'm not only sorry for running, even though that was the worst thing I could do._

_I'm also sorry for not giving myself to you completely, not physically but emotionally. There was a part of me that hung back and shielded myself from you. It wasn't intentional, it just was. Maybe it was because I was scared of heartbreak, or my want for independence or simply my stubbornness to enter a relationship with more than one person. Any of those could have pushed me away and kept that wall firmly stood between us._

_Over the years since my breakup, I have changed. Quite frankly, I'm not so keen on this person who I have changed into. This is why I am going to do my best to take my bad parts and exchange them for the good. Even if you are not there by my side for it, I know in my heart that it is for you. You are the one that makes me want to change and be a better person. You are the one who makes me want to be worthy of your love._

_Guess what the biggest change will be…the running. You were right when you said that was all I ever did. Whenever something got evenly remotely hard or went another way to what I wanted, I would run from it so I wouldn't have to deal with it. But I've learnt from this experience that running causes more harm than good. If I hadn't have run, I wouldn't have hurt you. We could have been happy right now instead of me having to beg and work for your forgiveness. It isn't worth it. The risk of losing you costs too much. The past month has proved that to me._

_This may all sound like excuses to you but I hope you see the sincerity in it all. That is my apology. I am sorry for everything and anything I have done to hurt you or us in any way._

_The next and final step is for you to open the smaller envelope and make a decision._

_I have my hopes on one of them but do what you feel it right for you, not me._

_Once again, I'm sorry and I miss you,_

_Bella x_

I swallowed hard. I could feel the lump in my throat and the tears in my eyes. But I wouldn't let them fall. Instead I made my way out to the car before I opened the final envelope. If I was going to cry like some pussy, there was no way I would do it in front of an audience, much less a dude.

I opened it slowly; suddenly nervous about what the last note would say. As I pulled the note out, there was also a photo attached. I ignored it first so I could read the note.

_Edward_

_So this is it…the end of our journey. But only if you want it to be._

_I have said all that I can say about what I did. You know my thoughts. The fact that I felt betrayed hadn't even come to my thoughts when thinking about winning you back. Because it didn't matter anymore. It is in the past._

_I hope you feel the same._

_Along with this final note, I have enclosed a photograph. It says on it what I felt I couldn't say while we were on the island. But that doesn't make the words any less true._

_When you finish reading this, take a look and make your decision. If you agree then come to the address below. However, if you don't, then you can ignore it and tear it up, do whatever you please to do. I won't be your concern anymore. I will allow you to move on and live your life peacefully with no unresolved issues lying on your shoulders._

_So I guess there is only one thing left to say, Edward. _

_Am I forgiven?_

_I'm sorry and I miss you…always._

_Bella x_

I picked up the photo and felt the tears return and the breath to catch in my throat. In the photo was Bella's torso. You couldn't see her face or her legs, just from the top of her thighs to her neck. She was wearing a simple pink t-shirt. What caused my reaction; however, were the words that were written on it. Two simple words that I knew could change my life.

'Be Mine.'

It was the t-shirt she had worn to the airport the day we left for the island. At the time I thought nothing of it, but seeing it on her now made me choke with the emotions that flooded me. They were the words I had waited to hear.

I put my head back against the head rest of the driver's seat and closed my eyes. This whole journey had been a whirlwind of emotions. I hadn't even noticed it until this point. What started off in anger, then transformed to enjoyment to sadness. And then left me feeling immense heartache and love.

I couldn't deny the feelings any longer. I had wanted to be angry at her, I had wanted to scream and shout and ask what I had done wrong. But I couldn't. As much as I wanted to ignore it, I knew I couldn't. I loved her. And I probably always would.

I was surprised I had made it this long without her in my life. But I wouldn't go any longer than I had to. She wanted me. My heart wanted her. All of her, even the bad parts. They were the things that made Bella who she was today. With my newfound thought, I put my car into drive and sped out of there.

One glance at the instructions and I knew where I had to go, where I had to be, where I was needed.

* * *

I sped my way to Bella's apartment. I was pretty sure I broke about 50 laws on my way. I chuckled to myself thinking what Charlie would think.

When I arrived at her building, I didn't waste any time in barging through the double doors and making my way to the elevator. I pressed the button to her floor and waited, counting down each floor as we went past. I was nervous and excited, unable to keep still for two seconds. I was either bouncing on my feet or pacing in the limited space I was given.

After what seemed a lifetime but was probably just two minutes, the elevator dinged announcing I had reached my floor. I briskly walked my way to her door but stopped when in front of it.

Attached to the door, at eye-level, was another note. However, this one wasn't placed in an envelope and had a key attached.

_Edward_

_Just to let you know how serious I am._

_Bella x_

A smile graced my faced as I read her words. This, as well as the rest of the day, had shown that she was committed to this relationship. And if I was honest with myself, I would be a fool to pass this opportunity.

I inserted the key into its hole slowly. I turned it once left, waiting for the audible click anxiously.

_Click_

I pushed the door open slowly, not hearing anything inside. Once I could see through the gap, I was met with darkness. Once the door was fully open, however, I was sighted with two rows of candlelight.

I stepped into the hallway and closed the door behind me quietly. I could hear some light music in the background, too quiet for me to know what it was. I knew where it was coming from, the same place that the candlelight would lead me to.

I slowly and quietly made my way through the maze of light until I was standing at a door, which was slightly ajar. I pushed it.

As soon as my eyes were drawn to her form, my heart started beating erratically, even more than it was before. My breath hitched in my throat at the beauty of her. My memories had not done her justice.

She stood with her back to the window, in front of the fireplace. It was the only source of light in the room which caused her face to be shadowed and glow.

At my movement, her eyes shot to mine. They were filled with such emotion that seeing it paused me in my steps. I saw everything I had wanted to see that day on the island. I saw passion, adoration and love. Love.

Both of us stood there staring into each other's eyes, not saying a word. I wasn't sure how long passed that we were in silence apart from the soft music in the background.

**_I could make you happy make your dreams come true_**

**_Nothing that I wouldn't do_**

**_Go to the ends of the earth for you_**

**_To make you feel my love_**

The lyrics to the song were pretty perfect. There was nothing in this world that I wouldn't do for Bella. I was a fool for thinking I could stay angry at her and move on to something that would definitely be smaller and less impressionable.

I couldn't live without her in my life, I didn't want to. I knew that without a doubt that I would spend the rest of my days loving her and being by her side whenever she wanted me. I would make her feel my love…every day of forever.

"You came," she said, her voice barely a whisper.

"Of course I did," I replied just as quietly.

I saw her eyes glisten with the tears that wanted to be shed. But I knew my girl; she wouldn't allow them to fall…not yet at least.

"I thought perhaps you decided to take the other option. I thought I had hurt you too much." She said her voice strained with emotion and the effort not to cry.

"It ran through my mind. But then I knew that even though you hurt me, living without you hurt even more." I wanted to go to her and pull her into my arms, to protect her from anything and everything that could harm her. But I didn't know where we stood yet.

She nodded and looked down before facing me again, "I know the feeling. Was that why you came back?"

"It was part of it, a huge part. But then I realized, there is something bigger out there that could never keep me away from you without it hurting." I told softly.

She stared me back straight in the eye, "What's that?" she asked.

I smiled as I started to make my way to her. Our locked gazes never wavered and neither did the buzz that flowed between us. When I reached her, I raised my arm and tucked a flyaway piece of hair behind her ear.

"The fact that I love you." I whispered. She gasped and the tears she had tried so hard to stop falling ran down her cheeks.

"You love me?" her voice was almost inaudible, but I still heard it.

I nodded slowly, "More than anything. I love when your cheeks heat up with that beautiful blush whenever I pay you a compliment. I love it when you give a little snort when you laugh hard." I chuckled as she brought her hand up to cover a sob. "I love how you give a little sigh after you say my name in your sleep. I love that you are a fighter, you may get down but you are never out. I love the smile that seems to melt my heart. But most of all, I love how just one glance from you can make my heart beat again fully since my parents died and that you will always be there for someone, no questions asked. I love your big heart." I finished cupping her cheeks and caressing it with the pad of my thumbs.

She started to sob a little at my words so I pulled her close to me. Her head in my chest while my free hand ran through her hair, soothing it.

I couldn't explain what it felt like to have her in my arms again. It was life she belonged there. She fit perfectly, exactly like my missing puzzle piece. But with her there, I knew it was where she belonged and that I would have a hard time letting go if I had to. And if I did, I would never let go fully. She would always be in my heart; I just hope I was in hers.

She lifted her head from my shirt giggling a little, "So does that mean you want me back?"

I rolled my eyes and chuckled, "Out of all of that speech that is all you got? Seriously, a guy plucks up the courage to confess his undying love and she just-"

My words were cut off by Bella. As soon as her lips met mine, I lost all train of thought and held her close to me, lifting her body from the ground. I was transported back to our first real kiss when almost the exact thing had happened, except the first time it was me who initiated the kiss.

I knew right then and there that things would work out. We may have some difficult times ahead but I had faith that we could beat each barrier and jump every hurdle. Weaker couples than ours had done it before. If they could do it then we certainly could. We both just needed to be willing.

"By the way," Bella said, pulling away from my lips, "I love you too."

Yep, things were looking up.

* * *

_**Thanks to all who reviewed, I loved each and everyone of them. Last chapter was the most reviews so far so I got a bit excited **__** Let me know what you all thought about Bella's plan for forgiveness, there were some high expectations and I hope I lived up to them. Reviewers get teasers as always **_

_**All outfits for this story are posted on my profile including Alice's wedding dress and bridesmaid dresses.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it, see you soon **_


	11. Ten

_4__th__ December 2010

* * *

_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

* * *

_

_**Shorter chapter means more regular updates…hopefully.**_

_**WARNING – THIS STORY IS RATED 'M' FOR A REASON (LEMONS AND LANGUAGE). IF UNDER THE AGE OF 18, YOU SHOULDN'T BE READING. (over 18's…enjoy)

* * *

**_

**Chapter Ten

* * *

**

_Bella Swan

* * *

_

"Baby?" Edward called, followed by the noise of the door closing.

"In here!" I hollered back.

"Mmm, smells good," he murmured as he wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled my neck with his nose.

"Thank you," I replied as I continued to make the salad. "Its Grammy Marie's famous lasagne." I smiled as I thought of my father's mother. She was my best friend once upon a time and it was the hardest thing to do, letting her go when she passed away with cancer when I was 20 years old.

I felt Edward's lips curve up into a smile before he placed a lingering kiss on my neck, "I wasn't talking about the food." He whispered in my ear. The combinations of the small, slow kisses he was placing on my neck and his breath on my skin caused me to break out in shivers. I couldn't stop myself from leaning further into his embrace, closing my eyes.

"Oh no? What were you talking about then?" I asked, my voice coming out as a breathy whisper. His hands started to softly stroke my lower stomach through my shirt.

"You." He whispered sucking on the spot behind my ear that he knew made me moan his name repeatedly. Upon hearing the word fall from my lips, he spun me around and crashed me to him.

I gasped in surprise but quickly recovered when he forcefully pressed his lips to mine. Without consciously realising it, he had lifted me up onto the counter and was standing firming between her legs.

He licked my bottom lip and I didn't hesitate to open up for him. Our tongues mingled and I lost myself in the scent and taste of him. I was starting to run out of air so I forcefully pulled my head to the side. His lips didn't leave my body for a second, continuing their trek across my jaw line and to my neck.

He started playing with the hem of my shirt before pulling his head from mine for a moment and yanking the shirt over my head. He was straight back to licking and sucking before I registered what had happened. Who was I to complain? His hand came up to cup my breast and he swiped his finger over my nipple. It hardened instantly and I let out another breathy moan.

"Edward…" I whimpered. I needed him. More than anything, I needed him. I needed more.

"Yes, baby?" He whispered in my ear. I dragged his lips back to mine. My fingers clutched the hair at the nape of his neck hard and he groaned. The noise sent a shot of arousal straight through me and I answered back with a groan of my own.

"More…" I said.

"More what? Tell me, baby, and it's yours." He promised.

He crushed his lips back to mine and unclasped my bra. It landed on the floor somewhere but I paid it no mind. Edward wrapped his lips around my tight nipple and sucked. I gasped.

"Fuck, yes, uhh…Edward. That's what I-" my words were cut off by a shrill ringing that flowed through the kitchen. My eyes shot open and I glanced at Edward.

"Foods ready." He said unnecessary. I groaned and placed my forehead on his chest. He rubbed my arms and kissed my head.

"That's what I didn't want." I grumbled. Edward just chuckled and bent to pick up my bra and shirt.

"Here, baby. Go get dressed and I'll serve the food." He said handing me my clothes. I jumped of the counter and took them from him. I pouted but he simply chuckled.

His kissed my lips chastely. "Later," He promised against my mouth. My smile grew and he simply chuckled again as I practically skipped away.

* * *

"Now who's the one who smells good?" I whispered as I wrapped my arms around Edward's waist from behind. He chuckled as he placed the salad bowl on the table. I nibbled on his ear and heard him groan. Hearing that made me smile to myself.

"Sit down and eat your food, woman. I swear you will be the death of me." He growled playfully. I giggled and walked around him. I felt the sting before I heard the resounding SMACK!

"Ow!" I said as I turned back to him.

Edward simply grinned, "There's more where that came from, baby." He winked.

"Is that a promise?" I purred and winked in response.

He growled once more and I couldn't stop myself from laughing. "You shouldn't play with fire, Edward 'cos your gunna get burned." I said.

"You'll pay for that," he warned.

"If you say so." I said smugly.

"Eat your food, dirty girl." He replied, trying to conceal a smile. I simply winked and dug into my food.

We ate with comfortable conversation between us. Over the past month and a half we had grown even closer to each other. Even though I didn't want it and wished I could avoid it like a plague, we had a big discussion and worked things out.

We both opened up about what had happened at the wedding and told each other how we felt about the situation. I couldn't help but feel an unbelievable amount of guilt over what I had done. I loved Edward. Running away from him meant I could have run away from a whole life set out for us.

It was stupid and idiotic of me. That was something we both agreed on. At first, I thought that perhaps his feelings for me had changed and hated that but then he said those three words that made my heart spark once more.

"I love you."

Never before had someone said such important words to me. I didn't believe him as he spoke them. How could he possibly feel so strongly for me after all I had done? He shouldn't, but he does. After his speech when he first said those words made me lose all composure I had on myself. And then next, I couldn't stop myself from saying those three words back to him.

Since that night, we started from the beginning. We went on our second first date. We learned about our likes and dislikes. We spoke about everything from our family and our hopes and dreams.

Physically we were going slow. We weren't at a complete halt, having had some hot make out sessions and heavy petting but we had never made it past third base. To say he was amazing was an understatement but I wanted more. I always wanted more and today wasn't any different.

"How about we relax and watch a movie? We can tidy this later." He said motioning to the mess on the table and in the kitchen.

"Mmm, yeah. That sounds good."

We walked into the living room and I instantly flopped on the sofa. I was exhausted after a long day of writing. My writers block was finally gone and I was finally on a roll. However, I could feel it starting to take its toll on me.

"What do you fancy? Comedy, horror or action?" he asked from his place by the DVD stand.

"No horror. Comedy?" I replied. I noticed how he didn't mention a romance in there. There hadn't been another since the Notebook incident.

"Comedy it is." He picked up the Hangover and put it on. I sat up to make room for him as he made his way over to me. He instantly pulled me to his side as I snuggled into him.

As soon as the movie started, I could feel my lids dropping with exhaustion. I finally fell into a light sleep, only to be woken by Edward.

"Wake up sleepy head." He whispered.

"Mmm, what time is it?" I mumbled.

"Bed time apparently." He chuckled. I opened my eyes and saw the end credits on the screen. I shot up, surprised at how long I had been asleep for.

"I missed the whole thing?" I asked, looking at Edward. He nodded but smiled, brushing the hair from my face. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, baby. How about you go take a nice bath before bed while I tidy up around here?" I couldn't refuse him so made my way to the en suite after giving him a long kiss.

I started to run the bath and added some candles to the side. Even though I was plenty relaxed, there was no such thing as too relaxed. I switched the lights off allowing the room to glow in a warm, orange light. I stripped and sinked into the water, moaning when my body was completely submerged in it from my neck down.

I closed my eyes and allowed myself to completely sink into relaxation. I couldn't deny that it was perfect after the long day I had had. After a while, I heard the door open and close gently. I opened my eyes to see Edward looking down at me with a small smile on his face.

He stroked my cheek gently, "You are so beautiful." His gaze was so loving that I couldn't help but smile back.

"Join me?" I whispered. He smiled again before stripping out of his clothes. I sat up to allow him to take his place behind me. I leaned back into his chest with his legs either side of my own. I found it was even more comfortable than just the hot water.

His hands started to slowly stroke my skin. They barely touched me but the shivers still broke out and I still felt myself becoming aroused.

He started at my shoulders before gently tracing imaginary patterns down my arms to my hands. He laced our fingers together before bringing each to his mouth to place a kiss on my palm, one after the other. He was being so loving that I couldn't stop myself from sighing in contentment.

Once he had finished, his hands came back up my arms and over my collarbone and neck. He slowly made his way down to my breasts. As he reached my nipples, he traced slow circles around it before take one in each hand and pinching slowly. His mouth became attached to my neck and I tilted my head to the side to allow him more access. I moaned as he tugged on each nipple.

His hands left me as they made their way down, tracing patterns on my stomach. I made a whine in protest even though I knew what was coming.

"Sshh, patients, baby." He whispered in my ear as he took my lobe into his mouth.

As his finger came in contact with my clit a groan left my mouth. As he continued to rub, my breaths started coming out in small pants.

"Edward…more." I said breathlessly

"Do you like that? I know you do. I can feel how wet you are and it has nothing to do with the water." He slid two fingers lower and circled my entrance. He pushed one deep inside me.

"Urghh." Words had failed me. I could speak. I couldn't think. I could only feel. And it felt amazing.

"That's it, baby." He added another finger and placed his other hand on my breast once again. At this time I was in a messy state.

"God, baby. You're so tight. So wet and warm. I can't wait to be in you, baby." He continued to pump his fingers in and out pulling me closer and closer to the edge.

My breathing started to pick up and as soon as he curled his fingers and hit that spot deep inside I exploded seeing stars. As I came down from my high, Edward continued to place small kisses on my neck while repeating 'I love you' in my ear.

I fully felt like jelly against Edward and felt like I could pass out at any moment. However, I could feel his erection pressed against my lower back.

I turned and straddled his lap. I ran my fingers through his hairs before pulling him in to cover his lips with my own. As soon as I felt the tip of his tongue probing my mouth for entrance, I didn't hesitate to open up.

I played with the hairs at the nape of his neck before wrapping a hand around his shaft. He groaned in response into my mouth. I moved my mouth to his neck and started sucking on his pulse point.

"Fuck, baby. You don't have to do that." He said.

"I know. I want to." I replied as I started moving my hand.

I tightened my grip as his noises grew. Noises I loved.

Over the time we spent together, I knew what he liked and how he liked it. I knew his body inside out just like he knew mine. We may not have gone past third base but we had definitely taken advantages of second and third. To be honest, I didn't know what was stopping us from going all the way.

I knew that when I tightened my grip his moans got louder. I knew that when I paid attention to the tip of his cock he would gasp with pleasure and surprise. I knew that when I played with his balls he would grunt and finally let go. I knew him. And he knew me.

I kept a steady pace as I continued to suck and nip at his neck. He bucked his hips in encouragement and I sped up.

"Bella, fuck. Baby, I'm going come." He groaned. I tightened my grip once more and brought my spare hand down.

I lightly cupped his balls in my hand before using a fingernail to lightly graze the sensitive skin just underneath them. Like I said, I knew this would finish him off.

"Shit!" he gasped as he came. I continued to stroke him until he came down from his high.

One thing I was sure of was Edward was beautiful when he came and it made me feel even better knowing I had created that pleasure for him.

"You really are beautiful when you come." I whispered against his lips before pressing mine to his. He deepened it instantly.

"Thank you. That was amazing." He replied. I smiled and pecked his lips again before resting my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me in turn.

"Anytime."

He chuckled, "I might just take you up on that." I joined in with his laughter. I honestly would never have minded.

We lay there for a while until the water became too cold to stay in. Edward got out first, dried himself before wrapping a towel around his waist. I almost pouted when I saw his beautiful cock get hidden from view.

He chuckled again at my expression, "Come here, baby." I stood and took his hand so he could help me from the bath. He had a towel around my shoulders, drying me instantly. Once he was done he pulled me to his chest and gave me a light kiss. "I love you."

I smile involuntarily. I couldn't stop it when he said those words. "I love you too."

We made our way back into the bedroom and slipped into bed, both fully naked. His arms were instantly around me while my head rested comfortably on his chest.

"Edward?" I mumbled, already half asleep.

"Mmm?"

"When do you think we will be ready? You know, to go all the way?" I asked quietly. When he didn't answer me for a couple seconds I thought he wasn't going to at all. That made me worried. Did he plan on not having sex with me?

"I don't know, baby. I think when the time is right for us to make love then it will just happen. We will know." I smiled at his answer and my worries seemed to slip away. There weren't always gone but I didn't depend on them so much now.

I sighed and snuggled further into his embrace. "Love you."

Before darkness took over, I felt him place a kiss on my head and whisper his own declarations in return.

* * *

_Ring! Ring!_

"Turn it off." I mumbled into Edward's chest.

"It's yours not mine." he replied sleepily. I groaned. After another set of rings the phone cut off.

"Thank god." I said as I snuggled back into his arms.

_Ring! Ring!_

"Oh for goodness sake! Its 3.30 in the morning. Can't they get the hint that perhaps we are asleep at this time? Any normal, sane person would be." I grumbled as I turned and reached for my phone. As I looked at the screen I saw a number I didn't recognize. My brows furrowed instantly.

"Hello?" I said as I answered.

"Bella? It's Sue." Sue? Why was Sue Clearwater calling at this time? She was one of Charlie's friends. Something must be wrong for her to be calling at this time.

I sat straight up in bed and turned on the lamp next to me.

"Sue? What is it? Is everything okay?" I asked frantically. I could see Edward looking at me with worried eyes. On the other end of the phone I heard sniffling.

"It's Charlie. He's been shot. You need to be here. They don't know if he's going to make it. They're saying we should say our goodbyes, prepare for the worst." I sat in shock, unable to process her words.

Charlie couldn't be hurt.

I needed him.

Edward sat up now looking into my face with deep concern. I stared back with my mouth wide with shock and tears pouring down my face.

"Baby, what is it?" I could hear Sue on the phone but her voice sounded so far away.

I whispered one word as the phone fell from my hands.

"Daddy."

* * *

_**Didn't get so many reviews last chapter so guessing people didn't enjoy it. Thank you to those who did review though. **_

_**As usual, reviewers get teasers.**_


	12. Eleven

9_th__ December 2010

* * *

_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

* * *

_

_**Another chapter, second one in 2 weeks :) Some people didn't get the last chapter sent to them. You may want to go back and check so you aren't lost.

* * *

**_

**Chapter Eleven

* * *

**

_Edward Masen

* * *

_

I stood leaning against the door frame with my arms crossed at my chest.

I could feel my heart breaking watching the scene play out in front of me. It was a deep pain that started straight from the source and ran through my body. The best way to describe it was a giant ache that never ceased.

I had hoped that since the phone call that one night, things could possibly and hopefully get better. My hope was shattered as soon as we reached the hospital.

The doctors were right when they said Charlie didn't have long left. 17 hours after our arrival to be exact. 17 hours to say goodbye while he was on life support. 17 hours to decide that he should be taken off the one thing that was keeping him alive, to keep him from feeling any more pain.

So I stood there, watching the love of my life struggle to come to terms with the death of her father, her best friend…her hero.

And it was the most painful thing I had witnessed in my short 25 years in this world.

It wasn't the fact that she just kept running the brush through her silky chocolate hair, and doing only that or the black dress she was wearing.

It wasn't the fact that she had tears running down her usually blushing cheeks, even though it killed me to see it.

No, what hurt the most was seeing the vacant look in her eyes that never seemed to have left since being told Charlie's condition. Not even for a moment.

I remember when the look over took every other emotion in her face. The doctor stood in front of her and explained what had happened to Charlie. It was in a muddle of words like 'organ failure' and 'life support' that every emotion seemed to disappear. It was if she had disappeared from the hospital waiting room and had entered a parallel universe, a place only she existed.

It was from that point on that my beautiful girl stopped living and simply went through the motions. She was like a robot on automatic. If someone asked her a question she simply answered with a 'yes' or 'no', never expanding. The only times she ate was if someone almost forced her. She hadn't left the house once in the past week, seemingly stuck in the same position in front of her bedroom window watching time past in her own little world.

She was going through a bad time, one I could never understand. It was this situation which made my guilt skyrocket when I thought of how much I missed my girl. At least I saw her on a daily basis, got to hold her in my arms each and every night. She would never be able to talk to her father again. She would never touch him, hug him. She would never be able to say 'I love you.'

I felt worthless as I stood watching her, knowing that there was nothing I could say or do to make her feel better. I wanted nothing more than to gather her in my arms and protect her from all the evils of the world, protect her from anything and everything that could hurt her. But I knew I wouldn't be able to do that, it wasn't realistic to think like that.

I slowly made my way over to her, still watching her reflexion in her mirror. When she saw my movements, her blank expression met my concerned and loving one. Her actions never faltered, her strokes continuing from root to tip.

I bent to place a small kiss on her neck before squatting next to her. I placed one of my hands over the top of hers that held the brush. I gently pried it from her grip and laid it on the dresser while the other hand stroked the back of her hair.

"It's time to go. Are you ready?" I asked softly.

She looked at me for a minute before nodding, her movements contradicting her words. "You can never to ready to bury your father."

It was the most she had said all week and it was words that I had no reply to. So instead, I looked at her sadly before standing, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead and holding a hand for her to take.

She slowly placed her cold one within mine and I assisted her in standing. She seemed so fragile these days which made my worry deepen. I pulled her to me and enveloped her in my arms, wishing she could stay that way forever.

"I'll be there every step of the way." I told her. I felt her nod again before she took a deep breath and let it out. After a minute or two, I pulled away and took her hand in mine again, this time to lead her downstairs.

* * *

"Such a generous man…" Renee mumbled. Bella, Renee and her husband Phil and I were all cleaning up after the wake. Placing paper plates in black garbage bags and wiping spilt alcohol.

The wake had lasted a couple of hours after the funeral before people started to file out the door, offering last minute condolences to Bella. She accepted them graciously but I could see the tiredness behind her eyes. It had been a long day, for everyone.

The service was beautiful. Heartbreaking but beautiful. The church was filled to the brim with town people. No one had missed the service. When the church was filled to its maximum capacity, they spilled out over the church grounds. The respect they had for their chief was astounding. I looked on with amazement in my eyes but with sadness over clouding it.

Bella however, completely bypassed it all. Her eyes stayed glued to whatever was in front of her except when someone spoke to her. She simply nodded her head. She was looking but not seeing.

Arriving back at Charlie's house, she changed tactics. This time, no one could stop her. She fretted over everyone and everything. She was keeping herself busy and her mind occupied, something I knew well. I lost count over the amount of times she asked if I needed anything. Whenever I replied 'no', she came back with something to eat or drink anyway.

However, something changed as the day went on. The blank expression left and anger, irritation, hurt replaced it. All of them. I didn't know what had caused it but whatever it was, I was grateful. It was putting some life back into my girl.

"I still can't believe this happened to Charlie Swan." Renee continued. "He was one of them people you always thought would outlive you. And not only that, he was always there for me. Or anyone I guess. If someone needed him he would be there. I mean, I would do the same for him. I couldn't even imagine him not being in my –."

"Stop!" Bella shouted. Her voice startled me and I dropped the plates that I was carrying. Looking over to her, I saw her face bright red and her fists clenched. It was a sure sign of her anger. I looked at Renee to find her staring at Bella in shock. After everything that had transpired this week, it was the last thing that we expected to come from her mouth.

"Bella…" Renee started.

"No! Just…just stop! I can't listen to you talk about how much you loved and cared for Charlie for a second longer. You didn't love him, you never did! All you cared about was getting your pay cheque every month from him so you could pay for you next crazy adventure." Bella said in an eerily calm voice.

"Bella, I hardly think this is the time to throw a tantrum over what a terrible childhood you had." Renee said after recovering from her shock.

Bella spluttered before answering, her voice rising once more. "Are you kidding me? You're blaming me about being self-centred when all day long you have only spoken about yourself and how Charlie was there for you." She yelled. Renee went to cut in but Bella continued. "No, shut up. Today was Charlie's funeral, his fucking _funeral_. All you could do was think about yourself. You have used today to act like some…some poor, heartbroken widower. You don't get to do that. You don't love him. You left him, taking me with you. He had nothing. He didn't die a week ago. He died the day you walk out and took me with you. Instead of just losing his wife, he lost his whole family. And that was your fault. No one else's, yours! You were too selfish to even explain to him. You just walked out like a coward when he was working. So don't you dare come in here and act like you care about it him. You don't care, you never cared."

The room was silent; no one spoke or moved a muscle. Renee and Bella was still glaring at each other while both Phil and I were wondering what would happen next.

"Baby –," I started but was instantly cut off by Renee.

"How dare you? I am your mother and you will treat me with respect." She said venomously.

"You want respect? Earn it, just like the rest of us do. You say you were my mother? You would rather have been my friend that my mother with how you acted." Bella replied.

"You never had any complaints before. You turned out alright."

"Yes, no thanks to you! I am screwed up; I proved that much when I left Edward. Anything good in me has come from Charlie and how he _raised_ me. The reason I never complained before was because I had Charlie. I thought you just couldn't help it. I had a lot of patients. But after watching you today, they have gone. No more, Renee. I am sick and tired of everything and today was the tip of the iceberg."

"So what are you doing here, Bella? If I'm so much of a screw up then leave!" Renee yelled.

"Gladly."

With the last parting word, Bella made her way up to her childhood bedroom. The bedroom door closed and the room was left silent again.

I looked at Phil, pleading for a way out of this situation. I didn't know if I should go to Bella or wait to see what Renee decided to do. To say things were awkward were an understatement. My eyes met Phil's and he seemed to be in the same state of mind as myself. I raised my eyebrows and he fortunately caught the hint.

"Renee, why don't we go get some dinner? Allow some time to cool off."

She looked over at him before nodding, "Okay." I stood in my place as they got ready to go out into the cold Washington air. As they got to the door, Renee turned back.

"Edward, I think its best that you be gone by the time we get back." Her head nodded to the stairs with her words. I wasn't sure leaving now in the middle of some unresolved issues was such a great idea but I did know that both women needed the time and space. Nothing would be resolved when emotions were so high.

"Sure. I'll try to talk to her." I assured her. She shook her head sadly before answering me.

"Leave it. Two things I know about my daughter. The first, she knows what she wants and if she wants it she will get it. The second, she's the most stubborn person I know, which makes the first thing even truer. It would be like trying to talk to a wall." It was true and I knew she was right. I nodded in agreement even though I had every intention of talking to her.

Both her and Phil sent me a sad smile and walked out the door. I sighed gently before making my way up the stairs to find out what was going on with my girl.

Each step that I got closer to her, the more my mind blanked out. I had no idea what to say to her in this situation. I didn't understand, I may have lost my mother and father but I hardly had a relationship with them. Their deaths had more effect over time rather than when they passed.

I knocked gently on the door and received no reply, not that I had expected one. I could hear soft sniffles from inside and the sound nearly about killed me. I opened the door quietly, my eyes immediately finding Bella's form on the bed. She was on her side with her back to me, softly crying into her pillow.

I made my way over, wanting to comfort her more than ever. I climbed on the bed behind her, pulling her to my chest and making us a giant spoon.

I held her while she cried, soothing her with loving words and soft strokes to her hair. We laid there for a moment before she turned in my arms and tucked her head into my chest. I looked down at her, hating to see the expression on her face.

"I can't do it anymore," she whimpered.

"Do what, baby?" I asked with my lips on her forehead.

"Pretending that everything is okay. It's not okay, it never was."

"I know."

"My dad's gone, and he's not coming back. He's never not been in my life before, even when I was younger and living with Renee. Even that got too much and I needed him more. Living without him from now on? It's not okay."

"It may not seem it now, but it will be." I tried to tell her but she was starting to get uncontrollable. Her sobbing had started full force now, "shushhh, baby, calm down."

"I'm sorry, for everything. I just couldn't stand listening to her for another minute, going on about how much he meant to her."

"I know, its okay. Maybe when you have both calmed down you can talk." I suggested.

"Maybe. Not for a while though. I need some space from her. I can't grieve over Charlie when I have her there all the time. It's just too much. I want a mother or nothing at all."

"Okay, are you ready to go home then?" I asked, knowing we didn't have long before Renee returned. She nodded against my chest before getting up and starting to pack her belongings. I followed her lead and we were on the road to the airport within half an hour.

When we arrived at the airport, we were lucky enough to get a flight that only had a two hour wait. As we waited, Bella leaned her head against my shoulder and lightly dozed.

I thought about the whole day and what It meant for everyone.

Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper had arrived as a surprise to the funeral. As soon as Bella set eyes on the girls, she broke down and they were by her side instantly to comfort her. The boys and I watched on with sad eyes, knowing that they were what she needed right now.

With Jasper and Rosalie having work commitments, they all left before the wake was over. Even thought the visit was short, it meant a lot to Bella to be there. I knew that there was only so much I could do in a situation like this.

One thing I was glad of was that neither Leah nor Jacob had shown up. I knew that they were just as close to Charlie as the others were but that didn't faze me in the slightest. I didn't want any more pressure or stress added onto Bella's already huge load. She was my number one priority now.

A funeral is expected to be sad and emotional but I was surprised by how much it affected me personally. It was obvious that there would be some level of depression there, due to Bella, but this had nothing to do with how Bella was feeling.

I knew that Charlie would never see any important milestones in both our lives. I would never ask him for permission to marry his daughter. Bella would never have her father walk down the aisle. Our children would never meet their grandpa Charlie. We would never see his face as he held his first grandchild, staring at them with so much love and pride that it touched a special place in your heart. None of that would ever happen. And that hurt more than I realised.

However, it also made me more aware. It made me want to secure my future, made me absolutely positive of what I wanted out of this life. I now knew that I wanted to live this life with Bella by my side, always. I wanted to ask her to marry me. I wanted children with her. I wanted to be her everything, her best friend, her protected, her life.

I just hoped she felt the same. And if she didn't, I would get her there eventually.

_Flight 4235 to JFK, New York is now boarding at gate 9._

The voice over the intercom brought me out of my musings and I looked down at Bella. She was sleeping with a sad look on her face. I knew I had to wake her up if we were going to make the flight.

I brushed the hair from her forehead, "Baby, wake up. We need to board." Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at me.

"There's my beautiful girl." I whispered and pressed my lips to hers.

We both stood up and made our way to the gate. As soon as we were seated, Bella resumed her position against me and was in a deep sleep almost immediately. I followed her lead.

* * *

We arrived back at Bella's apartment at three in the morning. Even though we slept for a little while on the plane, we both could feel the day's effect on us.

"Shower time, I think." Bella said, removing her outdoor clothes. She turned to me as I placed her belongings down. "Join me?"

"Of course." Nothing sounded better than having my girl in my arms.

I followed her into the bathroom and watched as she stripped and stepped into the hot water. I copied her actions and made my way in after her.

We washed each other tenderly, lovingly. There was nothing sexual about this time together. It just felt good to be together, just the two of us. In that moment, nothing outside our little bubble mattered, only she did. I couldn't have asked for more.

We both got out, Bella changing into some shorts and a tank with myself throwing on some boxers before making our way to the bed.

I wrapped her tightly in my arms, glad to have my Bella back and not the shell version of her.

"Mmm, it's good to be home."

It really was.

* * *

_**Review**_

__


	13. Twelve

_07 February 2011

* * *

_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

* * *

_

_**I know my updating is rubbish. I had no idea what to do for this chapter and suffered major writers block. But this is a start for the next couple of chapters so it shouldn't be too long between updates next time.

* * *

**_

**Chapter Twelve

* * *

**

_Bella Swan

* * *

_

It was hard to process that my father was dead. Gone. Forever.

I wasn't in denial. I just hated what it was. I knew he was gone and he wasn't coming back.

That didn't mean I had to like it.

Some may say I reacted the wrong way with Renee but no one knew her the way I did.

All through my childhood she never cared for his thoughts or his feelings. All she was bothered about was the check he would send her every month. Even more, once she married Phil and I carted myself of to Charlie's she didn't care much. I was lucky enough to get a call once a month.

I admit that once I went to college and branched out on my own I could have called more often or sent another email here and there but before that she had no excuse. I was the child. She should have wanted to call me and talk to me. She should have wanted to visit me and spend time with me.

But I let all of that go. It was in the past.

But when she started acting like the weeping widower, I couldn't hold it anymore. I loved my mother but she took things too far and everything over the years built up to the point where it was uncontrollable. So I lashed out in the worst way. And then that lead us to separating on the worst terms possible.

I knew that was inevitable. I wasn't ready to talk to her yet. We both needed time to cool down. But we couldn't do that around each other and there was no way I could have stayed in Forks longer than necessary. It was the best thing to do at the time. I know where she will be when I am ready just like she knows where I am.

Only time will tell.

My phoned started vibrating on my desk, drawing my attention towards it. I looked at the screen and a mile wide smile spread across my face.

"Hey handsome," I answered.

"Hi baby, what you up to?" Edward asked over the other end of the phone. I sighed and looked at my laptop.

"Trying to get some writing done but I can't seem to shut my mind off." I replied.

"Well close it down baby and pack a bag. I got a surprise for you."

"Edward, I hate surprises. What is it anyway?" I asked, curiously.

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise. Please, just trust me. Pack a bag. I'll be there in 20 minutes." He didn't wait for my reply before he hung up.

I sighed again. Packing a bag must mean some sort of getaway. I couldn't deny that I needed a break from everything that had been going on around me.

I pulled myself from my chair and made my way into the bedroom. I dragged the small suitcase from the back of my closet and started filling it with things that I would need. Having no idea where we were off to made it hard so I put a mixture of things in.

Once I had finished, I quickly jumped in the shower, hoping to be ready by the time Edward arrived. I scrubbed my body of all grim and washed my hair with my strawberry scented shampoo. It was a new one I decided to try. It became permanent when I heard Edward sniffing my hair on numerous occasions. He liked it apparently.

When I had finished, I simply wrapped one towel around my head and one around my body before walking into my room. Edward was sitting on my bed and not expecting to see him there, meant it gave me quite a fright.

"Jesus, Edward. I see you're putting that key to good use. You scared me." I told him, still holding a hand to my chest, willing my heart to stop racing.

"Sorry. I did knock before but you didn't answer. I can see why." He replied eying me up and down.

"Eyes up here perv." I said. He looked straight at me looking embarrassed. I simply laughed at his guilty expression.

"What do you expect, walking out in a skimpy little towel? I'm only human after all." He grumbled. I laughed again and walked over to him.

"Sorry, I'll put some clothes on, just for you." I told him, bending slightly to give him a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Yes, please. I have a really good surprise for you, one that I do not want to miss. So chop chop, woman. Get that sexy ass ready." He scolded.

I rolled my eyes, unable to keep the smile off my face. I made my way into my closet once more to choose something to wear.

"So, where are we going?" I asked once again.

"It's a surprise. Give up Swan, I'm not telling you." He said in a sing song voice. I poked my head out of my closet to look at him.

"Are you sure I can't persuade you?" I purred, as I stalked towards him.

Edward cleared his throat before answering, his voice taking on a husky tone. It was a knowing sign that he was turned on. "No." He didn't sound too convinced.

"Hmm," I said as I continued my journey toward his position on the bed. Once I was standing in front of him, I untied my towel, letting it pool around my feet and leaving me stark naked. "That's too bad." I whispered.

"Uh huh," he replied, drinking me in with his eyes. I raised my hands and drew my fingers through his hair as I brought my face closer to his.

"That's a shame," I whispered, my lips barely touching his own. Before he could make his move, however, I skipped away to back to my closet, looking at his over my shoulder with a smirk.

"Tease," he growled, adjusting himself. I giggled.

"Paybacks a bitch honey." I told him.

* * *

Half hour later, we were on our way. I still had no idea what was going on and had now taken up the role of a pouting child who hadn't got her way.

Edward laughed at me. "Cheer up, baby. You'll find out soon enough."

"But I want to know now," I whined. What can I say? He brings out the inner child in me.

He thought for a moment before answering.

"Okay, fine, I'll give you a clue. But you have to promise me something." He told me.

"Anything, anything!" I promise jumping up and down in excitement.

"Once you find out, you have to promise that you won't over think it and will enjoy yourself." He told me seriously.

"Okay, how hard can it be?" I asked rhetorically. We were going on a mini vacation for goodness sake. It was the first one I had had in 3 years, apart from the wedding. No matter how much I despised surprises, I was looking forward to this one. Quite the turnaround from usual protocol.

"You may be singing a different tune once you find out." He mumbled.

"Just tell me, Edward."

He sighed, looking over at me. "Family." He said.

I furrowed my brows in confusion, "Family?" I repeated. He just nodded his head.

Family?

He called and told me to pack a bag, saying he was bringing me somewhere. Then he worries I may not enjoy myself. And then he gives a clue to do with family. His parents live in New York so I knew it had nothing to do with them.

There were two options that came to mind. One I would be thrilled with while the other…not so much.

"Oh my god, are we going to Seattle to see my friends?" I asked excitedly.

He shook his head and I felt my hope deflate.

"Is this impromptu trip a silly little plan of yours and Phil's to get me and my mother talking again?" I asked with a glare.

"No, I promise. We both know that only the two of you can fix this and that you need time to sort through things." He replied sincerely, taking hold of my hand. I released the breath I didn't seem to realise I had been holding.

"Good," I said, my brows scrunched in confusion once again, "what is it then?" As soon as I said the words it hit me and I gasped out loud. Edward looked at me warily, knowing I had figured it out.

"Italy? We're going to Italy?" I screeched, not out of joy but hysteria.

Previous conversations between us over the past weeks crept up into my mind, specifically the ones with Edward telling me about his family from all over the world. He had aunts and uncles from all over Italy and cousins from England. I also remembered him telling me that annually, they held a family reunion once a year before all the kids went back to school at his uncle Aro's villa in Italy.

"Relax, Bella. Please, I want you to meet them." He said smoothly.

"Why? I haven't even met your parents yet." I told him. He didn't exactly know about my little eye opener with Elizabeth.

"So? I met yours within a week of knowing each other. It's obvious that we don't do things traditionally, Bella. I plan to spend the rest of my life with you. I want my family to see who makes me so happy. I want them to love you as much as I do, which is pretty impossible with the amount I love you. They will be your family someday too." He said, his eyes flickering between the road in front of him and my face.

I couldn't deny he was right. We weren't traditional. And I planned to spent the rest of my days with him also. There was nothing wrong with him wanting to introduce me to his family.

But I had never had to do the whole 'meet the parents' thing before. With Jacob, our fathers had been best of friend's way before we were even thought of. It was natural to be around them. I also knew, however, that my feelings for Jacob were nothing compared to my feelings for Edward. And that thought told me my answer, and stopped me from fighting so hard. I couldn't deny it, I couldn't deny him.

"Okay." Was my simple reply.

"Okay?" He repeated looking shocked.

"Don't look so surprised. I knew it was going to happen someday and that long, boring speech just gave me the reason why we should do it sooner rather than later." I told him, giving him a wink so he knew I was kidding about his speech. It was anything but boring. Try emotional, touching and thrilling.

His smile was binding as he pulled my hand to his lips, kissing every knuckle gently, "Do you have any idea how much I love you?" He murmured against my hand.

I smiled at his actions, "I think I do."

"So, you better tell me about this family of yours then. How many are there? 50? We're a bit short on time." Edward laughed, not denying my claim.

"Don't worry, baby. We're on the same flight as my parents so they will help fill you in."

I couldn't help but feel nervous at his words.

"They will love you." He said, obviously noticing my worries. Without me needing to say a word, he knew exactly what I needed to hear.

* * *

"Edward!" We both turned towards the scream that came from behind us. Looking at the source, I saw the stunning face of Elizabeth Masen beaming up at us.

"You ready, baby?" He asked me quietly.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess." I replied. He smiled gently before wrapping an arm around my shoulders and planting a kiss on my temple before walking us towards his parents.

The nerves were starting again and I couldn't stop them. Not even Edwards comforting squeeze helped quell them. He didn't know about my secret meeting with Elizabeth. She was more than likely the reason we were all here today. I would like to think that Edward and I would have made our way back to each other eventually but you just don't know with things like this. We were both lucky that Edward had such loving parents that wanted the best for him. And they obviously thought that was me.

But that didn't mean they had to like me. They knew what went down between us. They knew what I did. I couldn't help but wonder what they must think of me. I wanted them to like me. I wanted them to know how much I cared about their son, how I loved him more than I ever thought someone could love another person. And with that new found determination, I promised myself that I would show them this weekend how much he meant to me.

"Hi, sweetie. How are you doing?" Elizabeth asked, pulling Edward into a hug. I was thankful when he held my hand, not letting go for a second.

"I'm good. Mom, Dad, I want you to meet Bella, my girlfriend." He said, cutting to the chase.

I smiled at them politely, "It's nice to meet you both."

Elizabeth pulled me into a hug as if we were old friends, "You too, honey," she pulled away from me, keeping her hands on my shoulders. "You are even more beautiful than Edward told us." She winked at me. She was keeping our secret, pretending we had never met before. I was grateful.

I saw Edward pull away from his father's embrace. They were whispering to each other with big smiles on their faces. The sight made me smile in return.

"Bella, it's about time we put a face to the name. We have heard so much about you." Mr Masen said as he turned to me. He also pulled me into an embrace. Even though it was short and light, I couldn't help but feel just as comforted in his arms as I did in Elizabeth's arms.

"Likewise," I replied, grinning up at him. "Edward speak very highly of you, Mr Masen." I said.

Elizabeth scoffed, "Call him Ed, Bella. Mr Masen is his father, a meddling old fool who doesn't know what he is talking about the majority of the time." She laughed. I looked over at Ed to see him looking at his wife adoringly with a grin on his face.

He caught my eye before agreeing with his wife.

"Okay, Ed it is then." I said, smiling up at him.

As we had already checked in and gone through security, we just had to wait for our flight to be called.

We spent the time talking and getting to know each other.

I learned that even though they weren't his real parents, Edward had a mix of both Elizabeth and Ed's personality. He got his brains and intelligence from his mother while his humour and charm came from his father. I felt honoured to be included in their little circle. They were so close, obviously loving each other so much. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous that my own family were never like that. But each time them feelings came to surface, I pushed them back down to deal with later.

Once our flight was called, we boarded and continued our conversation. As time went on, we grew more comfortable around each other. I started calling Elizabeth, Lizzie at her insistence. Edward informed me that only very special people were granted permission to call her that. Another honour was added to my list.

I also learned that they struggled through life just as much as any normal family. They didn't live with ostentatious cars or huge houses, they were just ordinary people. I expected Ed to be a successful businessman or doctor. I was almost right. He owned his own construction business that had only recently picked up business in the last couple of years. Lizzie had been a stay at home mom until Edward left for college when he was 18. She then decided to go back to work as a nurse. Before that, however, it sounded like they struggled with money.

They skirted around Edward and his up-bringing a lot more than what was probably normal. But I knew he had a past and it wasn't the time or place to delve further into it. Edward told me he would tell me his story when we were ready and I trusted him enough to hold it to him. He wouldn't go back on his word because he knew it was an important part of his life. I wanted to know everything about him, just like a lover should.

It was a long flight so after a while we decided to try get some sleep. We would be arriving in Rome at around 1 am, there. However, it was an hour long drive to the villa. We apparently had to be up early the next morning to meet the rest of the family. While I was nervous, I was also excited. I couldn't wait to see what the weekend brought. I wanted to be well rested so we all tried to get some shut eye for a few hours.

I dozed off in Edwards arms. He had raised the arm so it was out of the way and had asked for a blanket. He draped it over us, making me even more comfortable from my position next to him.

* * *

The city was beautiful as we drove through it.

I had never been before, but seeing it lit up in the night truly took my breath away. It made me even more excited to see it in the daytime. I couldn't wait to go exploring.

I sat snuggled next to Edward as we drove though fields and vineyards with our window open to get to the villa. A private car and driver had been sent to pick us up so that we didn't have to rent a car for the night and then drive the journey. I was grateful.

I wanted to sleep but I still couldn't help but keep my eyes open and scanning my surroundings, no matter how many times Edward told me I could rest against him if I wanted.

As soon as we pulled up in front of the villa, I was left breathless. It was just as beautiful as everything else I had seen, it fit perfectly with the scenery. There were no bright lights anymore. We had left them behind ages ago. But this villa was lit up with hundreds of fairy lights on every edge and corner. It was stunning.

From what I could see, it was a creamy colour that seemed traditional to the Italian culture. But it also felt modern and comfortable as well. I couldn't believe I would be staying at a place like this in Italy. I was lucky.

"Come on, baby." Edward said as he helped me from the car. Our bags had already been brought in by the driver so Edward simply took my hand and pulled me towards the door.

I was speechless as we walked into the brightly lit foyer. It was decorated in warm reds, creams and browns with touches of gold here and there. The furniture seemed so old that it appeared delicate. I was worried that if I placed a finger on a table, the legs would simply collapse from beneath it. I didn't touch a thing.

Despite how entranced I was with everything, I couldn't stop the yawn from escaping.

"Time for bed, I think. You can have a proper tour tomorrow." Edward suggested. I nodded my head in agreement, leaning heavily into his side.

"Do you know where were staying?" Edward asked his parents.

"Yes, dear. You're in the west wing suite." Lizzie told him.

He nodded and we both said our good nights before making our way up the spiral staircase that seemed to go on forever. Edward pulled me down a long corridor carrying both our luggage, stopping in front of the door right at the end.

He opened it, allowing me to enter ahead of him. I was expecting a bedroom. I was expecting a small fridge perhaps. I was expecting a bathroom. What I wasn't expecting was a fully stocked kitchen, complete with a cooker and oven, a living room with the biggest TV I had possibly seen, and a set of double doors leading to a balcony. It was bigger than my apartment.

"Edward, this is stunning." I told him, as I walked around the room.

"I'm glad you think so. We're going to be spending a lot of time up here." He said as he opened a door, presumably leading to the bedroom. I followed behind him.

"Oh really? Doing what, exactly?" I asked suggestively.

"Mind out of the gutter, Swan. I'm too tired tonight." He laughed. I looked around the room we had entered, right about the bedroom.

It was just as beautiful as the rest of the suite, decorated the same, but in the middle of the room was a huge four poster bed. There was also a set of double doors leading to the same balcony.

I eyed the bed. It looked so good right about now. "I think I'm going to have to agree with you." I murmured.

We both stumbled through our night time routine, before making our way to the bed. I flopped onto it, straight through the middle and didn't move until Edward moved me to my side himself. As soon as he was situated, he pulled me straight back into him embrace.

"I love you," he whispered.

I smiled against his chest, "Love you more,"

"Impossible." I fell asleep almost straight away thinking nothing was impossible. 


	14. Thirteen

12 February 2011

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

* * *

_

_**How's that for an update? Good, huh? My reviews give me the kick up the butt that I need to continue writing. I love each and every one of them, thank you x.

* * *

**_

**Chapter Thirteen

* * *

**

_Edward__Masen

* * *

_

"Edward," Bella whined from her place in front of the mirror. "I don't know what to wear. I've never been to one of these before."

"Bella it's just breakfast, what you're wearing is fine." I told her. She huffed in frustration, probably at me.

"I don't want to look _fine_, Edward. This is your family; I want to make a good impression." She said.

I walked towards her, taking in her attire. She was wearing a pretty summer dress in a blue that looked lovely against her skin tone. Once I reached her, I wrapped my arms around her, resting my chin on her shoulder. I looked at our reflection in the mirror.

"You're beautiful. I promise you, they will love you just as much as I do." She smiled at me in the mirror. "Well, almost as much as I do." I winked at her.

She sighed, resting her arms over my own and leaning back onto me.

"Can't we just stay up here all day, just me and you?" She asked closing her eyes. I chuckled.

"We could, but then I would miss the chance to show you the beauty of my family's villa, not to mention my family." I joked, giving her a light kiss on her neck.

"I guess," she replied.

"Damn, we make a damn good looking couple." I told her reflection.

Bella laughed that special laugh she only ever saved for me, "It's all you, handsome." She said, running her hand through my hair.

I scoffed, "There's a lot of people that would disagree with that statement, baby."

"Yeah, yeah." She said, unconvinced. "Come on, let's get this over with." She started to move away from me before I pulled her back into my arms to give her a soft kiss on her full pouty lips.

"Don't be nervous, baby. I'll be there every step of the way, I promise."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and placed her forehead at my throat. I wrapped myself around her in turn.

"I love you," she mumbled.

"I love you." I placed a kiss to the top of her head before resting my cheek in the same position.

We stood like that for a couple of minutes, just being with each other before we walked out into the mayhem below.

"Come on. I bet you will have fun and find yourself worrying over nothing." I told her with a smile.

She rolled her eyes, "hmm, we'll see. Come on, let's go."

We made our way down the corridor and stairs before making it to the kitchen. I loved to see Bella's impression once again as we made our way through the house. Her face showed her emotions so well to me. I had become an expert on recognising them for what they were. It was like reading a book now. She was impressed by the decoration and size of the property, who wouldn't be? But there was also awe and passion there. She noticed the little things. She didn't just see a beautiful bit of furniture; she was appreciating a part of history.

The villa was empty but we could hear the soft murmurs of activity going on outside. Every time we had a get together, all meals were eaten outside. No matter how big the villa was, the garden was the only space big enough to hold the amount of people in our family comfortably. Feeding our family was like feeding a small army.

"Holy crap." Bella murmured as we entered the kitchen. Even I could admit that it was impressive.

I chuckled and pulled her hand, "Come on, no doubt you will have time to explore this kitchen some more. I'm pretty sure my mom and aunts will drag you in here a time or two."

"And I will gladly come." She said, as we made our way out the French doors.

"Good to know," I winked at her.

"Perv," she said, slapping my arm.

"You love me." I stated.

"Only god knows why." She said playfully. I chuckled so she knew I understood she was joking.

We stepped outside and Bella's gasp was instant. It was a big garden that was full of people all conversing with each other and eating. Around the perimeter of the area, there was a small wooden fence that separated the garden from a forest on one side. It went back a couple of miles and eventually came out to a small lake. There was a gate in the fence that led to a worn path which led directly to it.

On the other side, there were views that took your breath away. Mountains upon mountains could be seen until they suddenly stopped and the sea water started. Each and every time the sight caught my attention my breath was stolen from me. The only ever time when it was more beautiful than right now, in the early morning light, was in the evening when the sun was about to set. The one thing that was more stunning than the view was the girl standing next to me.

"Uncle Eddie!" A little voice squealed. I looked in the direction of the voice and found a little girl with long curly hair heading straight for me. I squatted and prepared myself for her hit.

"Addie," I caught her in my arms and lifted her off the ground, "You've gotten so big, baby girl."

She gave me a cute little giggle before replying, "My mama says I gwow like a fwower."

"Your mama's right, how old are you again?" I asked, pretending I forgot.

"Four," she squealed holding up four fingers.

"Nuh uh, you are way too big to be four." I told her.

"I am, I am!" She insisted seriously.

"Ok, I'll take your word for it." I replied, chuckling slightly. I heard Bella laugh at our interaction, drawing Addie's attention to her.

"Who dat, Uncle Eddie?" she asked quietly, staring at Bella with wide eyes.

"That is Bella," I told her, just as quietly while winking at Bella.

"She's so pwetty." She whispered not so quietly. Bella caught every word and tried not to laugh. I, however, didn't try to stop my chuckle.

"She is very pretty. Will you say hello to Bella?" I asked. Addie hid her face in my neck, peeking out slightly so she could still see Bella.

"Hewwo, Bewwa." She said quietly, waving her small fingers up and down.

Bella walked a little closer before waving back in the same manner, "Hi Addie. I like you dress, you look like a princess." Addie perked up a bit, not so shy anymore and straightened up in my arms.

"I'm not a pwincess, I don't got a cwown." She said with a pout.

"Oh no, every princess should have a crown. How about we make you one? A special one just for Princess Addie?" Bella suggested. Her effort made my heart swell with pride and hope. She was great with kids; she was going to make a great mother. It wasn't a matter of if, rather than when. I knew without a doubt that I wanted everything with Bella. Marriage, kids, the whole shebang.

"Really?" Addie squealed, right into my ear. I cringed and pulled away slightly.

"Really." Bella agreed, laughing at the excited girl in my arms.

"Let's go, let's go." Addie said, squirming in my arms so she could get down.

"Whoa, hold up, baby girl. How about I introduce Bella to everyone first and then you can both make your crown after breakfast? Sound good?" I asked both of my girls. Bella winked at me and I grinned back. God, I loved her.

"Okay, down pwease, down." She ordered. As soon as her feet hit the ground she was off, running toward the buffet table that was set up on one side.

"She is adorable." Bella said.

"Yes she is. She's a sweetie. Come on, there is a lot of people to get through and I am hungry."

I grabbed her hand once again and led her to the first group of people.

First were my grandfather and grandmother, Marcus and Diane. They were standing with their cousin and owner of the villa, Aro. As always, by his side was his wife Sulpicia or Sully. Even though he was technically my grandfather's cousin, they had always insisted we called him Gramps and Grams while Marcus and Diane were Auntie and Uncle. Yes, confusing but it works.

Next was another set of aunt and uncles, Caius and Dora. I always wondered how they ended up married considering Caius was basically a grumpy old man while Dora was a hoot, the life and soul of a party. They all greeted Bella with warm hugs and comments about how beautiful she was. If I hadn't seen it before, I would have been worried that the red blush would become permanent. It didn't help matters, only made her more beautiful.

Bella was looking quiet calm as we moved onto a table full of people all laughing together. I wasn't surprised, knowing how well she coped under pressure but I was pretty sure within the next 20 minutes she would be ready for a midday nap.

On the table, all eating breakfast was the youngens. They were all relatively around my age, give or take a few years and I generally hoped Bella got along with them all. First to be introduced was Addie's parents, Kate and Garrett. They were currently expecting their second child only a few months away. This trip would be the last Kate was allowed until after the baby was born. Next was Felix, another cousin and his wife, Heidi sitting conversing with his sister, Maggie and her boyfriend Benji.

The boys were ripping the hell out of Peter, the only singleton in the family who had required a couple of pounds since the last time we saw him. The girls were laughing at their antics and immaturity while Peter simply shrugged them off and continued with his food. I breathed a sigh of relief when they all instantly welcomed Bella into the family. I was even able to ignore the looks Peter was sending my girlfriend. I couldn't blame him, she was gorgeous.

"Dude, stop ogling my girlfriend." I told him jokingly. Everyone around the table laughed, Bella simply swatted me in the chest.

"Hey, she ain't tied to you yet. I still have time to change her mind." Peter laughed.

"Not even in your dreams, buddy." I laughed back.

"Aww, don't say that. I'm pretty sure Bella disagrees with you, don't ya honey?" He smirked at Bella.

"Afraid not, _honey_, I'm pretty hooked on him." She smirked back to him.

He faked wiping a tear away, "You're breaking me heart," he joked. Everyone joined in with their own laughter.

"Told ya, go find your own dream woman. I'm keeping mine."

Next were Alec and Demetri, Peter's cousins. They each gave a quick hello before going back to their conversation. I told Bella not to worry about their greeting because they were always like that. It wasn't them being rude, that's just how they were. Jane, Alec's new girlfriend was an odd character. It was the first time I had met her and there was something off about her. She politely introduced herself to us both but overall she seemed a little fake. Chelsea, Demetri's wife, was much nicer and gave Bella the warm welcome she deserved. Next to her, sitting with her headphones in, was Renata, Chelsea and Demetri's 10 year old daughter. She barely acknowledged us and it didn't take a genius to work out that she didn't want to be here at all. It wasn't the way a 10 year old wanted to spend her summer, away from all her friends and forced to spend time with her family. She was a sweetheart the majority of the time, when she came out of her shell a bit and got involved. I knew this mood wouldn't last long.

A small cry sounded over the table directing our awareness. Little Angelo had awoken from his nap and was demanding attention. Bella was very willing to give it and soon effectively named him her angel.

Once I was able to pry my girl from the one year who was trying to win her heart, I brought her to the buffet table where Sully's brothers were standing with their wives. Charles and Alistair were definitely the ones to act like the grandparents. They were the ones who sneaked in sweets for the kids when the parents were looking and they gave extra cake at dessert time, even if the plates were half full. The small change the kids had saved from them over the years could probably buy them their first car.

Zafrina, Charles wife, was the one who stood out in the family. She came from Brazil and even at her age, she had the height and body of a model. Mary stood next to her, making little Addie a plate of food. She was the shy one of the family but once you got a few drinks in her, there was no stopping her.

We walked over to my parents where they greeted us with good mornings. Standing with them was the rest of the clan. There was Eleazer, my father's cousin and best friend. His wife, Carmen, was introduced to him by my mother shortly after they got together. It was a funny story of how it happened and one I had heard on many accounts. I wouldn't doubt that it would get retold again while we were here.

They were talking with the Irish couple, Siobhan and Liam. They were Felix and Maggie's parents who had relocated from California to Ireland soon after Maggie was born. As soon as they were old enough, both kids left for college in the US and hadn't returned to Ireland except for holidays and vacations. Bella was instantly intrigued by their accent and couldn't stop herself from asking countless questions about Ireland. I made a mental note to one day take her.

The next to last couple was Senna and Toby, Peter's parents. Once Bella found out they were from England, I was pretty sure she was going to burst from excitement. Another adventure to add to the list.

And finally, last but not least, was Corin and Randall, Alec and Demetri's parents. They were nothing like their children and instantly engaged Bella in their conversations. It was hard to pluck her away from them but it had been a while since leaving the bedroom and neither of us had eaten a thing. I could imagine Bella being slightly overwhelmed.

"How you doing, baby?" I asked as I pulled her away, towards the food.

"How many people have you just introduced me to?" She asked.

"Umm…36. I think." I answered her, confused.

She looked at me with her eyebrows raised. "How do you think I'm doing?"

"Good point." I replied.

We grabbed a plate of food and a coffee each before making our way back to Kate and Garrett's table. They made room for us and we fell into easy conversation about what was happening over the days we were on vacation. Nothing was final but it seemed like a full weekend.

"Alright everyone!" Marcus shouted over the noise to get everyone's attention. He was preparing for the usual welcoming speech that my father and he gave every year.

He stepped up onto the decking which was slightly higher than where the rest of us were sat. No one was standing anyway so it wasn't needed but it was like tradition for them both to stand up there to give their speech. No one denied them. My father stepped onto the decking almost straight after holding a clipboard. It would have all the details of the weekend planned out on it.

"Ok then, can everyone hear me?" A round of yes's were heard before he continued, "Now, we've planned the whole weekend out but nothing is definite. It is just a ruff plan. But I would first like to say welcome to all of you who have come this year, especially to the newbies," he indicated to Bella and Jane, "who have never experienced a Masen Weekend before.

"Now, the first event will be the Legendary Masen Water Fight which will take place this afternoon. It is one now and we will start at around three. That will give you all time to get changed and ready for the event. Boys, we need a hand doing some of the water balloons like usual please. Tonight, us oldies are going out so you lot are on your own." He said, pointing to our table.

Ed took over from him, "Tomorrow we will start at about one again. It will start with the relay race. The losers will then be on dinner duty. On Sunday will be the last event, the scavenger hunt before the Leaving BBQ Sunday evening. Sound good?"

"Yeah!" We all called in unison.

"Alright then, get outta here. Make sure you are back before three."

Everyone started to disperse then, each family going to their respective quarters. Bella and I did the exact same thing. When we got there, Bella instantly flopped onto the bed. I laid on my propped up elbow next to her stroking her hair lightly.

"Tired, baby?" I asked.

"I was tired 30 family members ago." She mumbled. I chuckled and bent down to kiss her head.

"How about a power nap before the water fight? We got a couple hours." I asked her.

"Don't you have to help with the water balloons?" She asked, peering up at me.

"No, not yet. I'll go down at about 2.30 and help set up. That gives us just over an hour."

"Good, now c'mere." She said as she pulled me down closer to her so she could snuggle.

I quickly set my alarm so we wouldn't miss the water fight before wrapping Bella in my arms. Her breathing soon evened out so I knew she had fallen asleep. It wasn't long after that I followed.

* * *

I awoke to my alarm blaring in my ear. I turned it off before it could wake Bella and reset it again. I left it on the bedside table so it would wake Bella up when she needed to be downstairs, that way she got a little extra sleep. I would be exhausted too if I had just met two grandparents, eight uncles, eight aunts, nine cousins, two nieces and one nephew. It was a mouthful and I was suddenly grateful that I needed to meet Bella's father and mother. Her stepfather was the only one to go.

I made my way downstairs and back outside. All the boys were there filling up water balloons and buckets. There were buckets placed all in different parts of the garden for when someone ran out of ammunition. There was a piece of ribbon that was strategically placed in a large circle acting as the boundaries of play.

"Edward, can you get the chairs and set them up please?" Eleazer asked.

"Sure thing, are they still in the basement?" I asked.

"No, they are in the garage now. Aro decided to transform the basement into his own mans room." He chuckled.

I quickly went and found them before taking numerous trips back to the garden with them. Eventually, about 30 chairs were piled up ready to go. One by one I placed them next to each other along one side of the ribbon. It created two rows for the losers to side once they were knocked out.

Once three o'clock rolled around, everyone had congregated on the green in front of the decking. Standing on it, was my father and Eleazer once again. This time, they were accompanied by Renata and Addie. It was decided that those two would be team captains. With Aro and Sully sitting out claiming they were too old and Zafrina offering to keep an eye on Angelo, it worked out that the teams would be equally divided.

To make things fair, the girls would take it in turns to pull the names from a bucket. To kick things off, Addie started. She pulled her first name out of the bucket of paper.

"Peter," as his named was called, he whopped and hollered and made comments about himself being picked first because he was the best. He obviously didn't get that it was up to chance.

Renata was next. "Edward." I made my way to her side, giving her a high five. I couldn't wait to kick Peter's ass, as long as Bella was on my team. The rest of the choosing went a similar way.

Bella ended up on Addie's team and I was disappointed that I wouldn't get to work with her. There was always the relay race. In the end the teams turned out to be 16 on each. On Addie's team were Bella, Peter, Kate, Alec, Felix, Maggie, Demetri, Corin, Ed, Lizzie, Carmen, Eleazer, Mary, Marcus and Diane. My own team had Renata, Garrett, Jane, Heidi, Benji, Chelsea, Randall, Senna, Toby, Liam, Siobhan, Alistair, Caius, Dora and Charles. It wasn't hard to guess who had the best team.

"Alright then. Rules are as follows," my father shouted. "You must stay within the marked lines. Anyone who goes outside the ribbon is instantly disqualified. There are buckets placed around filled with balloons to reload up on. However, you are not allowed to…Edward? Edward!"

"I'm here!" I called, raising my hand.

"You are not allowed to sit next to the buckets for the entire game with it sitting between your legs. Let's try not to cheat this time, ok?"

"Gotcha!" I replied as everyone laughed. I caught Bella looking at me and sent her a wink.

"As soon as you get hit you must go and sit down until the end. No head shots and no hard throws, especially at the kids. To count as a shot, there must be a wet spot on the persons clothing as proof. The last person from whatever team is the winner. Any questions?" He asked. There was a chorus of no's.

"Alright then, let's play. Get into position. Zafrina, would you kindly blow the whistle once everyone is in position."

Diane and my mother quickly handed out t-shirts to make it easier to see who was on whose team. Addie's were wearing blue and Renata's was wearing red. Everyone scurried to fill their t-shirts with water balloons. Then everyone stopped in place to get ready.

As soon as the whistle sounded, it was a blur of activity. It was complete mayhem all over the garden. My strategically thought out plan to get the bigger people went to shit straight away as people started darting left and right in a hurry to move away from incoming balloons.

About a minute into the game and already about half of each team were out. However, that didn't stop them from enjoying themselves as they sat on the edge laughing at everything happening around them.

Most of the buckets of balloons were running out, only a few of them holding any ammunition. I darted towards one in a zig zag motion to avoid being hit by Demetri. Once I got the bucket, I turned and threw one straight at him, where it landed in the middle of his chest.

"How the hell did that happen? I wasted about 10 on you and didn't get ya. As soon as you throw one, I'm out." He whined.

"It's called skill, mate." I shouted as he walked toward the chairs. I started to refill my t-shirt before turning away only to stop in my tracks to see Bella running straight for me without any ammo.

It was the perfect chance. She was right there running to get more balloons. I quickly moved from the buckets so I didn't get penalized for cheating, but kept her within my sight. I reached for a balloon, posed to throw straight at her.

"Edward! No!" She laughed.

"Oh yes." I yelled back.

"I'm defenceless, it's not fair. I'll make it worth your while." She replied.

Her reply paused me for a second, I was not expecting that. Would she really bargain me just to win a silly game? Didn't bother me. I raised my hands and started to walk away.

"You owe me!" I called to her. She giggled as she continued to the buckets to reload.

"Edward! What the hell are you doing? You had a clear shot!" Toby yelled as he ran past me.

"I can't help it, I'm powerless to her. You would do the same for Senna!" I shouted back while laughing.

"Watch it!" Someone shouted as I turned to get back into the game. However, that idea was blown as I felt a giant splat on my shoulder. My laughter changed to a groan as I looked in the direction of the culprit. I saw Addie standing their giggling at me.

The laughs around me confirmed it; I got schooled by a four-year-old.

"Addie, how could you?" I called as I made my way over to the chairs.

"You snooze you lose Uncle Eddie," she called back.

We continued to watch the game unfold from our seats, cheering each of our teams on. I wanted my team to win but I couldn't help but watch with pride as my girl gave as good as she got while she was out there.

One by one each member got picked off until there were only three players left, Bella, Toby and Liam. Two to one. My girl was on her own out there.

"Go Bewwa go!" Addie shouted from my lap. I could admit that I was cheering for her to win more than my own team now.

"Come on baby, you can do it!" I cheered.

Bella had a full t-shirt of balloons, an advantage to her. Toby and Liam each had one. But one was all they needed. I nervously watched the scene unfold in front of me.

I watched as they took their place on either side of her, like piggy-in-the-middle.

I watched as they made a plan between the both of them.

I watched as Toby threw his balloon straight for her.

I watched her scream and duck.

I watched how Toby's balloon unexpectedly flew through the air and landed on Liam's thigh.

And then I watched as my girl stood, walked toward her prey and pelted Toby straight in the stomach.

The whole crowd exploded in cheers around us. I jumped from my seat, joining in with them.

No-one was rooting for their team anymore; they were rooting for my girl.

Welcome to the family, baby.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**_

__


	15. Fourteen

4 March 2011

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

* * *

__**

* * *

MATURE CONTENTS - OVER 18'S ONLY!

* * *

**_

_**I've noticed some mistakes in past chapters so I'm thinking of getting a beta. It's not definite yet but the idea is floating around in my head. If you're interested message me. **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter Fourteen

* * *

**

_Edward Masen_

_

* * *

_

It had been a long day. My girl had met my family and they seemed to have fallen for her just as hard and as quickly as I did.

I was proud of her. No matter how nervous she was, she forgot her worries and went straight for what she wanted. And in the end it paid off.

Everyone had cleared out to get ready for their evening. The oldies were going into the main village while the youngens were going to stay around the Villa. They had kids after all.

At the present time, Bella was keeping her promise to Addie and was currently fighting again sparkly glitter, sticky stars and fake diamonds. But she didn't seem to mind. Her face was glowing with happiness and she was clearly enjoying herself just as much as the little girl sitting beside her.

It wasn't hard for my mind to go to places that it really shouldn't go at this point in our relationship. We had only been together since June; a month of that time was spent apart. Technically, we had been together for around two months but I couldn't deny that they were the best two months of my life so far.

So yes, in those two months of spending almost every day with her was now making me dream about this exact scene in the future. However, instead of Addie in the picture, it was our own little girl with beautiful brown eyes and long curly brown hair. If you added a bouncing little boy and a ring to Bella's left hand then it would be picture perfect.

But I could dream, right? We had only been with each other for two months. We hadn't even had sex yet so I had no I idea where these children were coming from.

Some may consider two months a long time to wait for sex. But after everything we went through, we both knew that the time for that had yet to come. We were waiting for the perfect time. I didn't mean perfect like roses and candles and chocolate-covered strawberries. I meant perfect for us. We both agreed that when the time felt right it would happen. I started to sound like a girl. But that was what she did to me; she brought out the romantic that was buried deep inside for so long.

I walked toward her, hoping to drag her away from the little girl. When her eyes met mine, they sparkled even more. The sight put a larger smile on my face. There were no words to describe how much I loved this girl.

"Hey baby." I crouched down next to her and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey yourself, handsome. What came we do for you?" In my mind there was lot she could do for me but I knew that wasn't what she meant, especially in front of a four year old.

"I came to see how those crowns are getting along."

"Look Uncle Eddie, look what we made." Addie squealed. However, all I saw was a blur of sparkling pink before I felt something being forced on my head. "We made you one too!"

I laughed along with Bella and turned to Addie, "I can see that. So? What do you think, do I look good?" I asked her.

"You look better than good, Edward. You know, pink is a good colour to for you." Bella said trying to keep her face straight but I didn't miss the twitching of her lips.

"Well you know what they say." I told to her.

"No, what is that?" she asked.

"It takes a real man to wear pink." I winked at her. She got a good laugh out of that while Addie just sat staring at us in confusion.

"Which means it's perfect for you." She told me. I grinned at her ego boost before turning back to Addie.

"Now what did I do to deserve my two special girls to make me such a beautiful crown?" I asked her.

"Cos' Bwella said you're her pwince and allllll pwinces have cwowns. Silly Eddie." She tutted me before going back to her own crown. I turned back to Bella, giving her a sweet smile.

"Prince, huh?" I asked quietly.

"Well, you treat me like a princess and a princess can't be all alone now can she." She replied looking at me coyly. God, I wanted her. But considering I couldn't have her, I settled for a sweet kiss instead.

We were interrupted by Kate calling Addie back into the Villa.

"G'night Uncle Eddie and Auntie Bwella." Addie said as she collected her crown and gave us a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Addie. Don't let the bed bugs bite." She giggled at my parting words. I looked at Bella who hadn't said anything. I could see the tears gathering in her eyes and wondered what was causing her pain.

"Goodnight Princess Addie." She said quietly. Addie sprinted back into the Villa leaving Bella and I alone in the garden.

"You okay, baby?" I asked her, stroking the hair from her face.

She nodded, looking down at me, "She called me auntie." She whispered. So that is what gave her the tears.

"Of course she did. You're family and she loves you. They all do." I told her equally as quietly.

She sniffled before replying, "I love them too." I beamed at her response, once again feeling proud of how she had coped with today.

Like I said, it had been a long day and I hadn't had nearly enough time with my girl. But I was going to change that.

"Wait here, baby." I told her before jumping up and sprinting back inside. I opened a cupboard in the kitchen that held all the power switches for the property before flicking one on that was off. Looking back outside, I saw it had worked.

It seemed to have grabbed Bella's attention as well. The pathway into the forest was lit. It was needed where I was taking her. I ran back out to her so we could start our evening together.

"You ready, baby?" I asked her. She looked at me confused.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"You'll see," she growled and crossed her arms over her chest with an adorable pout on her beautiful ruby lips. "It's a surprise, baby. You'll love it, I promise."

She huffed in response, "Fine but it better be worth it."

I assured my beautiful, stubborn girl that it would be before taking her hand and leading her down the lit up pathway. It wasn't fully dark but it would be soon. I was hoping we got there in time to see the sunset.

We walked for about another 10 minutes before we emerged at the lake. I use to come when I was first adopted and swim here. It was relaxing considering the majority of the family preferred the pool.

But the lake was beautiful. It was mostly surrounded by trees that provided shading when the summers were unbearably hot. However, there was a gap in the lining that looked out to the water. It gave the perfect view of the sunset reflecting of the water.

Bella's gasped confirmed my suspicions. "Do you like it?" I asked her quietly, not wanted to disturb the calm and serenity around us.

"Edward…it's beautiful." She replied with her eyes fixed on the scenery.

"Yes, it is." I murmured keeping my attention on her. She was a vision.

I pulled myself out of the daze she had my under and brought her over to a large tree facing the sunset. I sat down and pulled her to sit in front of me, between my legs. Perfect timing.

We sat there for awhile; way after the sun had fully set. It was quiet as it grew dark. Neither of us felt the need to talk. Instead, we just held each other and basked in each other's presence. I loved being with her like this.

Sitting with her in my arms I knew that we would be back once again. There would be many more summers to come that we would spend with my crazy family. And I knew, without a doubt that it would continue to expand as life moved on. I wanted everything with Bella, not just the kids.

I wanted her beautiful face to be the last I saw when I went to sleep and the first I saw when I woke up each morning. I wanted to get down on one knee and ask her to be my wife. I wanted to watch her walk down an aisle towards me. I wanted the 2.5 kids, a dog and the white picket fence. I wanted to grow old and die peacefully in her arms when it was our time to go. When it was _our_ time. I knew that neither of us would be able to live without the other. We were too connected to leave each other in that state of distress.

I looked at the sky and saw the clouds rolling in at the same time I felt a drop to my cheek. It was raining. It didn't happen often in Italy in September but when it did it was usually a big thunderstorm.

"It's starting to rain, are you ready to go back?" I asked her.

Bella looked up to the sky just as another drop came down, "Yeah, time to go."

I pulled her up and started to walk back to the pathway. I knew that once we got out of sight of the lake, the trees wouldn't cover us any longer and we would get hit with the weather, depending on how heavy it was coming down.

By the time we got to the end of the pathway, in view of the Villa, we were both soaked to the bone and sprinting our way into the dry. The thunder and lightning raged above us as we ran straight through the doors, laughing at our predicament. No matter how wet we were, I hadn't felt as carefree in a long time.

We continued straight up to our suite and into the bathroom. I started the water in the tub, intent on getting Bella warm as quick as possible. While it was filling, I pulled her into my arms to keep her from shivering even more.

"You okay?" I asked her. She smiled up at me.

"More than okay." She told me. I returned her smile before leaning down to kiss her.

It was a soft, sweet kiss that spoke more words than what could ever be said. I pulled her closer to me, loving the way her small body fit with mine. We were like a puzzle, a perfect fit.

I pulled away before things got too heated. I wanted to get her warm again but not that way. I reached over to turn the water off while Bella started stripping. I helped her get situated in the tub before taking my own wet clothes off. I smirked at Bella as she sat and ogling each bit of my body that became exposed to her. I couldn't deny her considering I had done the same to her. She was beautiful in her birthday suit, just like I knew she would be the first time I saw her in the restaurant.

She leaned forward to allow me to sit behind her. We resumed our position we had by the lake, this time in warm, relaxing water. We sat in silence for a while before Bella broke it.

"I love this." Bella said brushing her fingers up and down my arms.

"Love what?" I murmured. I closed my eyes and rested my head atop of hers.

"Everything about this weekend. I love this place, I love your family, I love us and how we can just be…" she replied. She turned around to face me, straddling my lap. I didn't miss how close her act brought us.

"I love you." She finished. Her eyes held so much emotion that I couldn't stop myself from leaning forward and capturing her lips with my own.

We stayed like that for minutes, hours, days. I didn't know. But I was perfect.

Bella pulled away. Her cheeks were flush with excitement. Her eyes sparkled with love and happiness. Her chest heaved with each deep breath she took allowing me the view of the tops of her nipples just skimming the top of the water. She was stunning. She was perfect.

"Edward…" She sighed.

"What, baby? Tell me what you want and I'll give it." She rested her forehead with mine and looked my straight in the eye with her brown orbs.

"Make love to me."

I stopped breathing at her request but kept my eyes on hers. There was no fear or insincerity lingering in them, only trust, love and desire. I knew it that moment that the time had come. It was our moment. Our perfect moment. I had the perfect girl in my arms all this time and now was the time to commit to each other fully. She already had my heart and soul. I knew that tonight was the night. I would give her my body just like she would give me hers.

Without saying a word, I stood with her in my arms. She wrapped her legs around my waist bringing us impossibly closer. I stepped out of the tub carefully and dried us both the best I could.

I walked straight to the bed and placed her in the centre with her head on the pillows. She was stunning with her dark hair spread around her. My own angel. I hovered over her, just staring.

I memorized every inch of her. I memorized the cute little freckles that sprinkled over her button nose and the apples of her cheeks. I memorized her long, dark eyelashes that fluttered against her bottom lids. I memorized her deep eyes that allowed me to see straight through her. Eyes that had dropped half closed in desire and want.

My lips followed the same path my eyes did, not leaving an inch of her face left untouched. Once finished with her face, I continued my exploration down her body. I enjoyed the softness of her skin and the curves of her body. I loved the scent and taste of her, strawberries. I touched, licked and kissed every part of her, from her forehead to the tips of her toes.

Her chest rose rapidly with each breath she took into her body. Each nip and kiss brought me closer and closer to her wet sex. I pressed a kiss to her lower lips before slipping my tongue between her folds.

Our moans were joint and instant, mine from the musky taste of pure Bella and hers from pleasure and relief. I reached up to spread her open for me and continued to lavish her with attention. I moaned once again and the vibrations sent a shudder throughout her body.

I moved my mouth desperately against her, as if I was a dying man in heat. I pressed two fingers into her opening while I continued to work her clit in time with my thrusts.

She started to tremble and moan and curse above me. I curled my fingers inside of her knowing it would hit the spot that would finish her off. Her legs clenched around my head as she rode out her climax. I made my way back up her body, covering it with more kisses. I gave her a heated kiss once my lips met hers, knowing she could taste herself on me. She moaned at the lingering flavour before pulling down on her. I tried to hold my weight on my elbows but she wasn't having any of that.

"I want to feel you." She whispered against my lips. I rested against her before lining my cock at her entrance. Her eyes told me that this is what she wanted. Who was I to deny her?

I slid into her slowly, stopping when I was all the way inside her. I allowed her to get use to me before I started to move once again. I rocked my hips against hers as our mouths collided.

I brought our joint hands above her head and gazed into her eyes as I moved slow and steady inside her. She felt incredible, so warm, and so tight. Bella wrapped her legs around me, pulling me closer to her.

I rolled over and sat up so we were chest to chest. She wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my shoulders, clinging to me like I was about to disappear. I guided her with my hands on her hips as our movements became erratic. As our rocks became faster, I felt the tightening in the pit of my stomach.

Our moans were the only sounds that could be heard throughout the room. I could feel my orgasm approaching fast and furious. But I didn't want to come alone. I brought a hand down to where we were joined and started to circle her clit.

"Come with me, baby." I groaned, resting my forehead to hers. I felt her walls begin to clench at my words, her orgasm crashing over her. I felt my own hit me like a ton of bricks as my cock twitched and spilt my seed inside of her.

We clung to each other as we rode our orgasm out, panting and calling each other's names.

I brushed the hair away from her face, before peppering her face and neck with kisses. I rested my forehead between her neck and shoulder. I listened to her deep breathing as well as the howling of the raging storm that continued to go on outside.

I raised my head to look at her, "Move in with me."

Her eyebrows rose in shock, "What?" She asked.

"When we get back to the city, move in with me. I don't care if it's at your apartment or mine. I'll even buy you a mansion. I don't care. I... I just want the chance to hold you every night."

"But… but don't you think it's too soon? We've only been together a couple of months." She said.

"True. But I know that those two months have told me that you are the one who I will spend the rest of my life with. I don't care where we are as long as we're together."

I could see the doubt in her eyes. I wanted her to know how much she meant to me. There weren't words to describe the depth of my love for her but I knew I had to try. I was going to tell her how much I loved her while we were in the most intimate position we had been in yet.

"Bella…I love you, more than I can say. I know I want to spend my life with you and I don't just mean by living together. I want everything with you. You have to understand that the day will come when I will get down on one knee and ask you to be my wife. I want the whole she-bang, with you.

Don't you see? You're the love of my life. I can't leave you, I wouldn't want too. And I hope to god you won't leave me. I'm in this for the long haul. So I want you to move in with me. I want to take a step towards our forever. Put me out of my misery, say yes." I finished.

She was quite, not saying a word, just staring at me with eyes that were filling with tears as each second passed.

"You want to marry me?" She choked.

"More than I can say," I told her sincerely.

"Was that your proposal?" She teased, with a grin on her face.

I snorted, "Believe me, baby, if I was proposing to you, there would be absolutely no doubt in your mind."

She giggled and the sound made the smile on my face grow. I loved hearing that sound.

"Yes." She said. I quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes, what?" I asked.

She contemplated me for a moment before answering with an unwavering look, "Yes, I'll move in with you."

* * *

_**Reviewers may get a small teaser...who knows? ;)  
**_


	16. Chapter 16

Hi,

I have been a total failure with updating all my stories and I sincerely apologise. I could not get into the frame of mind to write and to be honest; I didn't know what to write.

Right now I have a brief outline of what I want to happen but I plan on writing a couple of chapters beforehand before Chapter 15 comes up. This is to avoid having no update in this long again. Again, I'm sorry.

I promise I will finish this story.

But I also need some help. I have been doing lots of research for upcoming chapters; however, I am finding it difficult to get the information I need. It doesn't help that I live in the UK and everything is different over here. Therefore, if you know any information about the following subjects, please PM me. I promise that every detail could help. –

**Insurance payouts if a police officer is shot/killed in the line of duty.

**Riddles or rhymes relating to the outdoors.

**Publishing a book and a book tour.

**Any doctors of nurses who are readers and could help with future chapters.

I know it's a lot to ask but I am trying to make this story as accurate as possible. Please do not leave reviews as this will be replace with Chapter 15.

I'm sorry again and I appreciate all those who are still with me and who can help.

Toni-Marie x


End file.
